Teen Wolf (Nueva versión)
by thecurseofthemoon
Summary: Reeditando "Teen Wolf" intentando poner muchas dosis de "Sterek"...! La valoración M es de cara al posible futuro...!
1. Chapter 1

_Ya había empezado a publicar hace tiempo este Fanfic, pero por diversos motivos lo borré y ahora, de nuevo, me han entrado ganas de darle una nueva oportunidad._

_Si alguien lo lee y le interesa dar su opinión, bienvenida sea._

_"Me apetecía escribir un Fanfic donde Stiles y Derek fueran los protagonistas, pero ninguna de las ideas que se me ocurrieron me parecieron lo suficientemente buenas para esta pareja, por lo que comencé a escribir este "proyecto extraño" en donde he usado si bien no todas, si la mayoría de escenas y acontecimientos de la serie original, intercalando en cada capítulo otras escenas y hechos que son puramente inventados por mí y en los que se da mayor importancia a la relación entre Derek y Stiles; si bien puede hacerse un poca aburrida la historia para las personas que han visto la serie, sólo pido que le deis una oportunidad y saber si merece la pena que siga escribiendo esta historia. También comentar que me he tomado varias licencias y modificaciones en los acontecimientos de la serie._

_Obvia decir que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico escribiendo sobre personajes que no son creación mía, solo trato de entretenerme y divertir al lector_."

**Prólogo**

Hace 6 años.

La noche había caído, hacía frío, era refrescante y embriagador, el bosque se había cubierto de aromas naturales y el cielo sin estrellas dejaba a ratos vislumbrar la belleza lunar.

Todo permanecía en calma, el silencio era absoluto, desconcertante a la par que relajante y de repente todo se quebró rompiendo el hechizo al tiempo que la bota de mujer partía bajo ella la rama seca que acababa de pisar. Los crujidos de las hojas alertaron que varias personas se acercaban a la impresionante casa que se erigía en mitad del bosque, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

Pesadas cadenas fueron deslizadas por las puertas, las ventanas de los pisos inferiores tapiadas con tablones de madera, las respiraciones pesadas hicieron eco en el valle y la chispa anaranjada que bailó un segundo rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche se deslizó a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que incluso llegó a marear.

El calor del fuego se hizo insoportable, trepó como enredadera envolviendo la casa con sus llamas, lamiendo cada pared desde los cimientos hasta el tejado. Y la mujer causante de aquello dibujó una amplia sonrisa, maravillada y extasiada por los matices ambarinos del fuego purificador.

Si quiera los gritos ahogados que llegaban desde el interior hicieron mella en ella, se apartó un par de metros, pero tan solo para poder ver mejor lo grandioso de su obra, nunca dejó de sonreír, si quiera cuando la muerte hizo callar las voces de niños, ni cuando las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos comenzaron a escucharse a los lejos; no dejó de sonreír, aun así, su alma, hasta entonces humana, se convirtió en un monstruo más cruel y dantesco que el que había tratado de matar.

**Capítulo 1_Luna de lobos: ****_el mordisco_**.

En la actualidad.

Beacon Hills era un pequeño pueblo en el que nunca pasaba nada; sin embargo, aquella noche, la noche anterior al comienzo de las clases en el instituto, todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

En ese momento nadie sabía si el cambio sería para bien o para mal, pero lo sobrenatural comenzaba a cubrir el pueblo como la espesa niebla que descendía desde las montañas y nadie estaría salvo.

La noche había tomado el relevo al día y aunque debería de estar durmiendo, Stiles se había deslizado fuera de la cama cuando escuchó en la distancia el inconfundible sonido del teléfono. La melodía de la llamada retumbó largo rato entre las paredes del salón hasta que el padre del chico, el sheriff Stilinski, respondió.

Stiles se había asomado al pasillo, apoyado contra la puerta de su habitación y trataba de escuchar la conversación de su padre, pero dado que solo escuchaba una palabra de cada tres, tomó la segunda opción en su plan de inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos; corrió por la casa en busca del otro teléfono y volvió de forma apresurada al refugió de su cuarto, se lanzó a la cama con el auricular ya en la oreja, escuchando con atención lo que su padre decía.

Y cuando las palabras "chica muerta", "bosque" y "sólo la mitad del cuerpo" llegaron a la mente de Stiles y lograron que todavía con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas, pudiera reaccionar, se levantó de la cama como un resorte, lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse de forma tan apresurada que se cayó un par de veces mientras maldecía en silencio al creador de los pantalones.

Una vez vestido, Stiles volvió a acercarse a la puerta de su habitación, la cual había dejado entreabierta momentos antes y cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse, como la luz de la planta baja se apagaba y la puerta principal abriéndose para después volver a cerrarse, supo que tenía el camino libre. El chico se moría de ganas por correr una aventura y un cadáver en el bosque era algo que un adolescente como él no podía resistir, probablemente aquello era lo más importante que había ocurrido en su vida desde hacía tanto que ni lo recordaba, pero antes tenía pensado pasarse a buscar a su mejor amigo Scott, los misterios como aquel sólo valían la pena si tenías a alguien con quien compartirlos, intentó llamarlo un par de veces y a pesar de que nadie respondió a la llamada, no se rindió.

Así que recorrió su casa a oscuras, se la conocía demasiado bien y ya no chocaba contra los muebles, al menos no chocaba contra todos ellos y llegó a la entrada principal, se aseguró de que tenías las llaves de su jeep en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y abrió la puerta de forma sigilosa. El chico echó un breve vistazo al exterior y el frescor de la noche le hizo temblar, se sacudió para apartar de sí pensamientos absurdos y trató de focalizarse en el riesgo de colarse por la noche en el bosque para buscar un cadáver, o la mitad del él, vaya.

Una vez comprobado que todo estaba tranquilo, que realmente su padre se había ido minutos antes y que no estaba fuera esperando, salió de la casa en una nueva carrera y se subió al jeep todo lo rápido que la euforia le dejó actuar. Las manos incluso le temblaron cuando tomó el volante y puso el vehículo en marcha; Stiles sonrió divertido y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa de Scott.

Minutos más tarde Stiles aparcó el jeep frente a la casa de su amigo y se bajó de él; frías y gordas gotas de lluvia caían desde un cielo azul tan intenso y con nubes tan densas que hacía que la claridad disminuyera por momentos.

Stiles rodeó la casa comprobando una y otra vez que nadie le descubriera merodeando por allí a aquellas horas; el corazón del chico latía tan rápido y estaba tan eufórico que cuando vio luz en el cuarto de Scott a punto estuvo de llamarle a voces.

Pero optó por la opción más responsable, la más sensata para él en aquel momento y se sirvió de la barandilla que rodeaba la planta baja de la casa para tratar de llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Scott. Sin embargo, cuando pudo asomar la nariz por la ventana abierta, no había nadie en la habitación. El chico estaba a punto de bajarse del lugar donde se había encaramado cuando escuchó pasos bajo él y se descolgó para comprobar de donde provenían.

Cuando un Stiles colgando boca abajo se encontró con un Scott blandiendo un bate de beisbol, los gritos que momentos antes había tratado de evitar se escaparon de la garganta de ambos chicos sin remedio.

-Stiles, ¿qué narices haces?-preguntó Scott cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su amigo.

-¡No contestabas al teléfono!-exclamó el joven como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas y en aquel momento fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta del bate que Scott todavía sujetaba.

-¿Por qué llevas un bate?-preguntó Stiles.

-Por si era un depredador…-dijo Scott.

-Un depredad… ¡escucha!-exclamó Stiles tratando de poner orden en su cabeza y tratando de explicarle a su amigo qué hacía realmente allí; la noche refrescaba y el frío se notaba en el vaho que se condensaba frente a sus bocas al hablar-Es tarde, pero tienes que oír esto, mi padre ha salido, le han llamado de comisaría, han ido todos los polis de Beacon e incluso hay agentes estatales.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Scott con gesto curioso.

-¡Han encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque!-exclamó el otro chico y con agilidad dio un salto y aterrizó en tierra.

-¿Un cuerpo muerto?-dijo Scott y se apoyó en la barandilla.

-No, un cuerpo flotante, claro idiota, un cuerpo muerto.-contestó Stiles con ironía; luego se encaramó en la barandilla y se quedó plantando frente a su amigo.

-Un asesinato.-dijo Scott contagiándose ligeramente de la euforia que Stiles llevaba minutos sintiendo y que ya había comenzado a saber controlar.

-Aún no se sabe.-dijo él algo más sereno-Solo que es una chica y de veintitantos.

-Y si ya tienen el cuerpo, ¿qué es lo que están buscando?-preguntó Scott con gesto interrogante.

-¡Ahora viene lo bueno!-dijo Stiles con dejes de teatralidad en su forma de hablar-Tienen solo la mitad.

Scott miró a su amigo sin saber que decir, pero Stiles parecía tenerlo todo previsto y añadió:

-¡Nos vamos!

Scott subió un momento hasta su habitación, dejó el bate, apagó las luces, cogió las llaves y volvió a reunirse con Stiles, que ya le esperaba con el jeep en marcha.

La tensión y la curiosidad se notaba dentro del jeep, los dos amigos intercambiaban miradas y no veían el momento de llegar al bosque; cuando Stiles detuvo el jeep frente al cartel que impedía el paso del vehículo más allá de aquella zona, parecía que la tormenta se había desatado; pero eso no les impidió bajarse del coche.

-Pero, ¿tu crees que debemos?-le preguntó Scott a su amigo, éste caminaba con paso decidido y linterna en mano.

-Tú eres el que siempre se queja de que nunca pasa nada.-dijo Stiles y le dio un golpe en el hombre con el fin de alentarlo a seguir.

-Mañana entreno y quería estar descansado.-dijo Scott a modo de excusa, pero de todos modos siguió caminando.

Los dos jóvenes sortearon el cartel de prohibida la entrada y se adentraron en la espesura.

-Claro, estar en el banquillo requiere mucho esfuerzo.-iba diciendo Stiles mientras avanzaban entre los árboles, un claro de luna parecía haberles despejado el camino y las sombras de los troncos de los árboles se proyectaban sobre ellos.

-No, porque…-respondió Scott caminando tras Stiles-pienso jugar, de hecho, seré titular.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-dijo el otro joven-Todos tendríamos que soñar, incluso con fantasías, como tú.

Scott sonrió negando con la cabeza, conocía demasiado bien a Stiles como para tomarse en serio sus comentarios irónicos.

-Solo por curiosidad, -añadió Scott-¿qué parte del cuerpo estamos buscando?

-Oh, no había pensado en eso. -admitió Stiles mientras seguían caminando.

-Y… ¿y si el asesino todavía anda por aquí?-preguntó su amigo con un deje de listillo en la voz.

-Tampoco he pensado eso.-dijo; habían llegado a una pequeña elevación del terreno y ambos necesitaron de manos y pies para ascenderla.

-Oye, me tranquiliza saber que has planeado esto con precisión.-dijo Scott y en su respiración se notaba la latente dificultad por el esfuerzo.

-Lo sé.-dijo Stiles.

-Tendría que ser el asmático el que lleve la linterna.-dijo Scott y se paró apoyándose contra un árbol para tomar una dosis en su inhalador.

Pero Stiles ya estaba fuera de su vista, el chico había seguía caminando y cuando escuchó a lo lejos voces y ladridos de perros que pronto se vieron acompañados por linternas que se movían de un lado a otro, supo que acababan de toparse con la batida de la policía y por instinto se lanzó al suelo, fue una suerte que las hojas que cubrían el suelo del bosque estuvieran húmedas y amortiguaran el sonido que en otras circunstancias hubiera provocado su cuerpo al tumbarse.

El chico apagó la linterna con rapidez y tras un segundo notó a Scott tirarse al suelo, a su lado, él también había visto a los policías a lo lejos.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Stiles se puso en pie de forma apresurada e instó a su amigo a seguirle con un "¡Vamos!" y corrió hacia un lateral, tratando de sortear las luces de las linternas de la policía. El chico corría sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía realmente, Scott iba tras él, trataba de gritarle que le esperara y cuando al fin sus voces lograron que Stiles se detuviera, el ladrido de un perro que se encontró frente a él le asustó de forma tan brusca que cayó al suelo e intentó retroceder a rastras.

-¡Quieto ahí, tranquilo!-exclamó el policía que sujetaba la correa del perro, tratando de calmar al animal y enfocando con su linterna al chico.

-Este pequeño delincuente es mío.-se escuchó decir al sheriff cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel chico era su propio hijo.

-Papá, ¿qué tal?-preguntó Stiles poniéndose en pie y tratando de adaptar sus ojos tras ser deslumbrados por el haz de la linterna.

-¿Ahora escuchas mis conversaciones telefónicas?-preguntó el hombre, estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia y miraba al chico con seriedad.

-No.-dijo Stiles, toda euforia inicial se había evaporado de él de forma casi tan rápida como había aparecido-Las aburridas no.

-¿Dónde está tu cómplice de fechorías?-quiso saber el sheriff y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Quién? ¿Scott?-dijo Stiles mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, el susto con el perro le había alterado ligeramente-Scott… está en casa, mañana es el primer día de instituto y quería estar descansado. Estoy sólo… en el bosque, ¡lo juro!

Pero el hombre parecía no fiarse demasiado de su hijo y levantando la linterna miró a su alrededor.

-Scott, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó el sheriff Stilinski elevando la voz-¡Scott!

El silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta; Scott estaba escondido tras un árbol, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto, pero no tanto como para no haber oído la conversación de Stiles con el policía. Así que decidió mantenerse quieto e incluso contuvo la respiración un instante.

-Bien jovencito, -dijo el sheriff tras apagar la linterna y se acercó a su hijo, le cogió por el cuello y tiró de él-te voy a acompañar hasta tu coche y después vamos a tener una charla sobre algo llamado invasión de la privacidad.

Scott se quedó varios minutos más al refugio de aquel tronco y cuando los quejidos de Stiles y los pasos de los policías dejaron de escucharse, al fin se relajó efímeramente, sobre todo cuando fue consciente de que acababa de quedarse completamente solo en un bosque tan grande como aquel, en mitad de la noche y con la posibilidad de encontrarse con un cadáver o bien con el asesino, sino con ambos.

El sonido de un trueno fue el momento que el joven aprovechó para alejarse en la dirección contraria a la que habían tomado los policías. Echó a caminar por el bosque, fijándose en los árboles, tratando de recordar el camino que momentos antes había recorrido junto a Stiles, pero en la oscuridad, todos los troncos parecían iguales, el sonido de los grillos no ayudaba, ni que la lluvia siguiera cayendo de forma tan tenue que parecía no mojar cuando realmente empapada, ni que decir tenía un aullido que sacudió el bosque de repente y que provocó en Scott un escalofrío; en aquel momento odió a Stiles por haberle convencido de ir al bosque a buscar un cadáver, que ganas tenía de volver a casa y dejarse caer en la calidad de las mantas de su cama.

Scott siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar el frío que atenazaba sus miembros y que dejaba más clara su presencia con el vaho que se formaba cuando el aliento se escapaba de su boca, también trató de ignorar los continuos murmullos de los animales, los cuales antes le habían pasado desapercibidos y que ahora parecían gritar, a pesar de que no se dejaban ver.

El chico se detuvo un instante, contemplando la distancia, se sacó el inhalador del bolsillo de la sudadera y lo agitó antes de llevárselo a los labios, pero de repente una estampida de ciervos se vino de frente a él y Scott no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el inhalador volara por los aires cuando él se cayó al suelo, protegiéndose para tratar que los ciervos no le pisotearan en su huida precipitada.

Las hojas secas del suelo flotaban a su alrededor y con una danza ondulante volvieron poco a poco a descender para posarse sobre el lugar que antes ocupaban. Scott se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose sobre un brazo y miró a su alrededor, el silencio había vuelto a conquistarlo todo, aunque seguía lloviendo.

El chico se incorporó del todo y una vez recuperado el aliento, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba el inhalador, no podía dejarlo allí tirado y limitarse sencillamente a comprar otro, por lo que activó la función de luz de su teléfono móvil y trató de localizar el inhalador entre tanta hojarasca. Scott partió del punto donde se había caído y comenzó a buscar, estaba tan centrado en su tarea que no fue consciente de la niebla que comenzaba a rodearle. Tampoco fue consciente de que la pantalla de su móvil acababa de arrojar luz sobre un cadáver hasta que enfocó directamente a la cara de la joven, con los ojos abiertos, carentes de vida; el shock inicial hizo que la mano del chico iluminara mejor el cuerpo y fue consciente de que era el mismo que la policía había estado buscando, tan solo permanecía la parte superior de la chica, la parte inferior había desaparecido.

El sobresalto inicial fue acompañado de un grito que hizo retroceder al joven, trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio. Scott cayó rodando por una pendiente mucho más empinada que la que momentos antes él y Stiles habían escalado y se quedó tirado una vez más en medio del bosque. El joven se arrastró unos metros y luego apoyándose en un tronco, logró ponerse en pie, dio un par de pasos hasta que un rugido a sus espaldas le hizo volver la vista atrás.

Y lo vio. Un enorme animal de ojos brillantes corrió con gras destreza hacia él, Scott si quiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El animal le golpeó y tirándole al suelo, le arrastró por los pies; Scott trató de resistirse, aferrarse a cualquier raíz o rama que encontraba a su paso, pero fue inútil, nada pudo impedir que aquella bestia le clavara sus afilados colmillos en el costado.

Aun así, el joven logró zafarse y sin pensárselo dos veces emprendió una huida precipitada a través del bosque, chocó un par de veces, resbaló otras tantas a causa de la tierra y las hojas mojadas, su sudadera se enganchó con las ramas de varios árboles, pero en ningún momento dejó de correr, no al menos hasta que llegó a la carretera y un todoterreno estuvo a punto de atropellarle.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando Scott levantaba su sudadera para ver el alcance de la mordedura, cuando un aullido volvió a escucharse en todo el valle.

* * *

Había regresado a Beacon Hills hacía ya un par de días y no había vuelto a tener noticias de su hermana. El último mensaje de ella había ido a parar directamente a su buzón de voz y no fue consciente de la gravedad del asunto hasta que ella sencillamente se desvaneció.

Ahora Derek Hale estaba de vuelta en su pueblo natal y había evitado durante todo aquel tiempo ir a la que antaño había sido la residencia familiar.

Sin embargo, tras todo aquel tiempo sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera haber visto a Laura o supiera algo al respecto de su paradero, no le quedó más remedio que comprobar por sí mismo si ella había vuelto a la casa.

El joven llevaba varios minutos aparcado frente a la casa, pero no se había bajado del coche. La música salía de los altavoces del vehículo y su volumen era tan alto que parecía que el cantante escupía cada palabra, hacía vibrar los asientos del interior y amenazaba con hacer que los cristales de las ventanillas estallaran en pedazos.

Derek tenía la mirada perdida y observaba sin ver realmente las sombras recortadas que las luces de los faros del coche proyectaban sobre la casa. La oscuridad casi era absoluta, la noche se cernía sobre el bosque y la tormenta no ayudaba a la visibilidad; poco importaba ya, la casa de los Hale no adquiría mejor aspecto durante el día, aunque parecía que la noche siempre propiciaba a que los fantasmas del pasado se colaran por cualquier rendija.

El joven tragó saliva y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí sentado elevó la mirada, tratando de abarcar lo que quedaba de la casa en una sola pasada; la madera había adquirido un tono grisáceo, la parte superior casi había desaparecido por completo, pero el resto permanecía en un reflejo burlesco de lo que una vez fue. Era un símbolo cruel de todo lo que él había perdido años atrás, la huella imborrable de un pasado tan doloroso de recordar que siempre estaba presente en su mente y le asfixiaba de forma permanente con el nudo que siempre se acomodaba en su garganta. Pero tenía que entrar, debía hacerlo, Laura era lo único que le quedaba y tenía que saber si estaba bien. Así que tomó aire, respiró profundamente antes de apagar el motor y se bajó del coche.

El viento golpeó su cara e intensificó su efecto cuando la lluvia le hubo mojado lo suficiente, pero lejos de molestarle, aquello le calmó y le dio fuerzas para llegar hacia la casa. Derek avanzó un par de metros y cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón un recuerdo y un intenso olor a ceniza le golpeó, retrocedió un par de metros y observó la casa a distancia.

El joven apretó los puños, tanto que incluso la nieve más pura hubiera podido rivalizar con el color que sus nudillos adquirieron. Pero luego se relajó, destensó los músculos y el brillo azul que se había apoderado se sus ojos se desvaneció como si nunca antes hubiera estado presente. Suspiró nuevamente y aquella vez no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en el interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro los recuerdos acudieron sin invitación, pero Derek logró apartarlos no sin esfuerzo; los últimos años había conseguido no enloquecer limitándose a no pensar, pero aquello se volvía realmente difícil cuando estaba en el mismo lugar en el que casi toda su familia había muerto, consumidos por las llamas de un fuego provocado.

Decidido a encontrar a Laura y a volver a huir de Beacon Hills con ella, la llamó un par de veces, afinando sus sentidos al máximo, porque era consciente de que su hermana había estado en aquella casa, pero ya no estaba en aquel momento. Aun así, recorrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones que todavía se mantenían en pie y volvió a bajar las escaleras, todavía más desconcertado que antes.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, se preguntó Derek a sí mismo y la respuesta de tener paciencia y esperar fue una opción que su cabeza si quiera se dignó en comentar, él era más de hacer las cosas sin pensar y de forma precipitada, temía que si se paraba a pensar un segundo más de lo necesario, se bloqueara de tal forma que no sería capaz de reaccionar y aquella opción le aterraba todavía más que la de poder cometer un error por lanzarse sin más.

Salió de la casa dispuesto a volver a su coche y a recorrer todo el pueblo una vez más, pero la tormenta que llevaba toda la tarde anunciándose al fin se había desatado y arrastró consigo sangre y muerte.

Derek se quedó anclado bajo el porche de la casa, agudizó su sentido del olfato, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y dejarse llevar por el conocido bosque y tratar de localizar la procedencia de aquel aroma. Aquello hizo que el ambiente se volviera de pronto irrespirable, estaba claro, en aquel bosque se había derramado sangre, un olor tan familiar para él y que presagiaba el derrumbamiento de la poca cordura que le quedaba, que no pudo más que correr de forma precipitaba hacia allí. Con cada paso que daba adentrándose en la espesura, su corazón se quebraba un poco más, estaba cada vez más cerca de descubrir lo que realmente sospechaba que moría según avanzaba.

El joven estaba tan centrado en seguir aquel rastro que no fue consciente de las voces que se habían comenzado a escuchar hasta que estuvo casi justo sobre ellas. Derek se detuvo un momento y su visión acostumbrada a la oscuridad le permitió comprobar que se trataba de agentes uniformados que provistos de perros y linternas avanzaban por el bosque, parecían buscar a alguien, a su hermana, en aquel momento la lucidez de que ella estaba muerta le hizo temblar y tuvo que apoyar la espalda contra un árbol para no caerse. El chico se golpeó la cabeza de forma frustrante contra el tronco del árbol, rogándose a sí mismo que se mantuviera sereno y de ese modo consiguió avanzar; para pocos metros más allá vislumbrar a un par de chicos que corrían de frente a él. Sus habilidades sobrenaturales le sirvieron para subirse a un árbol con extrema agilidad y refugiarse de todos.

Desde las alturas Derek pudo ver el encuentro precipitado de uno de los chicos con los policías y como poco después estos se iban, dejando al otro joven sólo en el bosque.

Derek se mantuvo observando, desde lo alto de su escondite, estaba por dejarse caer a tierra de nuevo cuando un aullido sacudió el bosque. Aquello desconcertó al chico, pero se limitó a seguir mirando al otro joven, estuvo tentado de gritarle que se apartara cuando una manada de ciervos que justo procedían del lugar de donde se había escuchado el aullido, se precipitaron contra el chico, tirándolo al suelo y provocando que en la caída perdiera su inhalador.

En aquel momento Derek agudizó todavía más su mirada y trató de ver más allá de lo que tenía a simple vista, se lanzó con destreza de un árbol a otro, usando sus garras para aferrarse a la corteza del tronco y siguió observando; todo lo que sucedió a continuación pasó demasiado rápido. La luz que el chico de antes usaba como linterna captó la atención de Derek y aquello le hizo ver el mismo cuerpo que provocó que el otro joven tropezara y cayera a varios metros de distancia, en aquel momento algo en el interior de Derek se rompió por completo cuando fue consciente de que se trataba de su hermana. Pero los ojos rojos que brillaron en la oscuridad y que se lanzaron mostrando garras y dientes y arremetieron contra el otro joven, hicieron que su vista se apartara momentáneamente de la atroz visión de Laura.

La sangre había vuelto a ser derramada una vez más en aquel bosque, bajo la misma luna y su aroma inundó los árboles, grabándose en sus raíces y se dispersó en el aire a través de sus altas copas.

Derek contempló como el chico huía de su atacante y como éste desaparecía a una velocidad incluso demasiado rápida para sus sentidos mas desarrollados de lo normal. Y en aquel momento se dejó caer, las piernas le fallaron y casi a rastras consiguió acercarse hasta el cuerpo sin vida de si hermana. Sus ojos antes azules se tornaron en su aspecto natural, se cuajaron de lágrimas que no llegaron a derramarse y la siguió mirando con una ira que comenzaba a tatuarse en su pecho.

El chico acercó la mano hacia la joven, pero le temblaba tanto que si quiera pudo acariciar su mejilla. Derek cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, al elevar la mirada hacia el cielo ésta centelleaba como nunca, sus colmillos sobresalía en su boca, las orejas puntiagudas y las uñas dispuestas a desgarrar, su verdadera naturaleza, más animal que humana, profirió un aullido que sacudió el pueblo al tiempo que proclamaba venganza en un idioma que no todos podían entender.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció luciendo un sol que había borrado casi por completo las huellas de la lluvia que estuvo cayendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

El despertador de Stiles le hizo volver a la realidad de forma brusca y el joven optó por cogerlo y silenciando antes de que su padre llegara desde la cocina dando voces diciéndole que apagara aquella maldita melodía y se pusiera en pie. Fue en aquel momento en cuando reparó que aproximadamente una hora antes había escuchado la puerta principal abriéndose, pero no estaba seguro de si su padre acababa de llegar o si realmente había madrugado para volver al trabajo a primera hora.

Aun así el chico se levantó y se quedó un rato sentado sobre la cama, tratando de percibir algún ruido que pudiera producirse en la planta inferior, como el típico de alguien preparándose café o escuchando las noticias. Pero parecía que una vez más estaba sólo en la casa, se sintió tentado a intentar quedarse dormido de nuevo y no ir al primer día de clase, no había pasado buena noche y estaba cansado; sin embargo, un viento huracanado se coló por la ventana entreabierta y aquello terminó de despejarle del todo.

Stiles se levantó maldiciendo y fue a cerrar la ventana, cuando lo hizo reparó en que no recordaba haberla dejado abierta la noche anterior, lo que si recordó fue aquel aullido que había escuchado la noche anterior y que provocó en él un nuevo escalofrío.

Decidido a dejar el drama para más tarde, se decidió a darse una ducha y vestirse para ir a clase; ya que su padre le había dicho que estaría castigado toda la semana por haberse presentado en el bosque y haber escuchado conversaciones ajenas, la única opción que tenía para contactar con el mundo era el instituto, ya que el teléfono móvil también le había sido confiscado.

Así que arrastrando los pies caminó hacia el baño.

* * *

Scott parecía haberse levantado de mejor humor que su amigo, tal vez fuera la energía que le provocaba el esfuerzo de ir en bicicleta hasta el colegio o tal vez que se sentía bien a pesar del ajetreo de la noche anterior; a lo mejor que a pesar de ser el primer día de clase tras las vacaciones, también era el primer día de entrenamiento de lacrosse y el chico seguía convencido de que aquel año sería titular.

Así que dejándose impregnar por el ambiente escolar, llevó su bicicleta hasta la zona donde éstas podían aparcarse e hizo tiempo mientras se quitaba el caso. El chico sentía que aquel sería un año diferente, pero cuando notó el golpe que Jackson le acababa de dar con la puerta de su coche, se sintió un estúpido por creer que realmente todo sería distinto.

-Tío, -le dijo el chico mirándole con aires de superioridad y como si realmente el golpe contra el coche hubiera sido culpa de Scott-¡cuidado con la pintura!

El joven se limitó a mirar a Jackson sin saber muy bien qué decir; aquel chico era el capitán del equipo de lacrosse y parecía que Scott no le caía precisamente bien.

Pero daba igual, era el primer día después de todo y Scott estaba decidido a marcar la diferencia, así que optó por alejar a Jackson de sus pensamientos y buscar a su amigo Stiles, él si se alegraría de verle, sobre todo después de todo lo que tenía que contarle.

El chico echó a andar en dirección a la puerta principal y justo vio a Stiles acercándose por la acera, parecía acabar de llevar en su jeep y fue consciente de la presencia de Scott gracias a que éste le saludó con la mano.

-Mi padre me ha quitado el móvil, -dijo Stiles a modo de saludo-y me ha castigado toda la semana.

-Vaya, lo siento.-contestó Scott con sinceridad.

-Vah, no pasa nada, tío.-añadió el chico tratando de no darle importancia, después de todo, una semana no era demasiado, ¿o sí?

Scott dedicó una larga mirada a su amigo y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Stiles con curiosidad, le conocía demasiado bien.

-No te vas a creer lo que pasó anoche cuando me quedó sólo en el bosque, -dijo Scott y tirando de Stiles le apartó del resto de estudiantes-¡tengo una herida enorme que lo demuestra!

Su amigo le miró expectante y agitó de un lado a otro ambas manos, comenzaba a impacientarse ante aquella pausa dramática.

-Venga, -dijo él-enséñame la herida.

Scott se levantó la camiseta, mostrando a Stiles las vendas con que había tapado su herida tras ser convenientemente desinfectada.

-¡Huh!-exclamó Stiles y alargó la mano tentado a tocar a Scott justo donde tenía la herida, provocando que el otro chico se apartara-¡Vaya!

-Estaba oscuro,-dijo Scott mientras volvía a recoger su mochila, posada a sus pies-pero estoy seguro de que era un lobo.

-¿Te mordió un lobo?-preguntó Stiles y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto.

-Si.-respondió su amigo realmente convencido.

-No, no puede ser.-contestó Stiles con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

-Oí aullar.-añadió Scott.

-Aullar.-repitió el otro joven como si no terminara de creérselo del todo; ignorando de forma consciente o no que él también había oído el mismo sonido.

-Sí, aullar, ¿qué sabrás tú?

-En California no hay lobos, ¿vale? -explicó Stiles-No desde hace 60 años.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Scott con gesto curioso.

-En serio, no hay lobos en California.-reiteró su amigo.

-Pues si no crees lo del lobo, -dijo Scott, ambos se había vuelto a detener-menos me creerás todavía cuando te diga que encontré el cuerpo.

-¿Me estás vacilando?-preguntó Stiles con euforia contenida.

-No, -dijo el chico negando con la cabeza-¡tendré pesadillas durante un mes!

-Oh, dios, eso tuvo que molar.-contestó Stiles y reparó en una chica de pelo castaño que se acercaba caminando hacia ellos con paso decidido-Esto va a ser lo mejor que le ha pasado a este puedo desde el nacimiento de Lydia Martin. ¡Hola, Lydia! Estás muy… dispuesta a ignorarme.

Stiles había seguido mirando a la chica, pero ella sencillamente se limitó a pasar a su lado sin dedicarle si quiera una triste sonrisa.

-Y tú eres el culpable.-dijo Stiles volviéndose y mirando a su amigo, que le sonreía divertido y que asintió ante aquel comentario-Me arrastraste a tu mundo, soy empollón de rebote, ¡eso por juntarme contigo!

Scott se limitó a escuchar a su amigo y decidieron seguir al resto de estudiantes y entraron por fin en el edificio.

* * *

La primera clase estaba por empezar, Stiles y Scott tenían la misma materia y entraron en el aula todavía comentando lo ocurrido la pasada noche. El timbre del pasillo sonó y todos los estudiantes entraron en clase, pero nadie tomó asiento y guardó silencio hasta que el profesor hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Stiles suspiró y dedicó una mirada a Scott antes de coger de su mochila el libro, algunos folios y un bolígrafo. Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo lo propio. Las vacaciones habían acabado oficialmente.

El profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra mientras hablaba sin volverse a sus alumnos:

-Como todos sabéis,-dijo-la pasado noche encontraron un cuerpo en el bosque, y estoy seguro de que vuestras ágiles mentes han fantaseado construyendo varios escenarios macabros sobre lo sucedido; pero yo estoy aquí para deciros que la policía ya ha detenido a un sospechoso, lo que significa que ya podéis dirigir toda vuestra atención hacia el plan de estudios que tenéis en los pupitres programado para este semestre.

Los jóvenes murmuraron quejas ante lo que el hombre acababa de decir, pero la mayoría decidió echar un vistazo al programa y leer lo que ponía en él.

Scott cogió las hojas y estaba por comenzar a leerlas cuando el sonido de un teléfono móvil le martilleó los tímpanos; el chico miró de lado a lado, para sorprenderse todavía más cuando se fijó en que sólo a él parecía haberle molestado aquella melodía ensordecedora.

"-_Mamá, mi primer día y ya es la tercera ver que me llamas_."-Scott escuchó aquella frase con demasiada nitidez, había descubierto que la chica que hablaba y a la cual le había sonado el móvil momentos antes, se encontraba fuera del colegio, sentada en un banco, el chico podía verla a través de la ventana de la clase donde se encontraba-"_He traído todo menos los bolis, no puede ser que los haya olvidado. Vale sí, te dejo, te quiero_."-La chica volvió a hablar de nuevo y luego, cuando un hombre se acercó a ella, debía de ser el director del colegio, la chica cortó la llamada.

Scott la seguía mirando como embobado, atento a todo lo que podía escuchar, atento a algo que todavía no estaba seguro de si era real.

"-_Siento haberte hecho esperar_."-ahora era la voz del hombre la que Scott pudo oír.

La chica se levantó del banco, recogió su bolso y fue a su encuentro.

"-_Me decías que no te habías criado en San Francisco_."-dijo el hombre y caminó junto a la chica en dirección al edificio escolar.

"-_No, pero he vivido allí más de un año, siendo inusual en mi familia_."-respondió ella.

"-_Bueno, esperamos que Beacon Hills sea tu hogar durante un tiempo_."-ahora fue el hombre el que habló, en aquel momento, Scott podía escuchar incluso los pasos de ambos acercándose a la clase donde él se encontraba; cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de repente y tras el profesor apareció aquella chica, el corazón de Scott dio un vuelco.

-Chicos, vuestra nueva compañera, Allison Argent.-fue lo que el hombre dijo para presentar a la recién llegada-Por favor, que se sienta cómoda.

Scott la siguió atentamente con la mirada, la chica caminaba en dirección hacia donde él estaba sentado, el pupitre detrás de él estaba vacío y allí fue donde ella tomo asiento. El chico cogió uno de sus bolígrafos y girándose le tendió uno a la chica.

-Gracias.-dijo ella mientras recogía el bolígrafo y sonrío a pesar de lo desconcertante de aquel gesto.

-Comenzaremos con la metamorfosis de Kafka, -dijo el profesor llamando la atención de toda la clase-ir a la página 33.

Stiles por su parte, miraba a su amigo divertido, parecía ver como pequeños corazones flotaban alrededor de la cabeza de Scott; después de todo, el curso no iba a ser tan malo, al menos para Scott, él sencillamente se alegraba por su amigo.

* * *

La jornada escolar del primer día trascurrió rápido y al salir de la última clase, Scott y Stiles se encontraron frente a las taquillas, en mitad del pasillo, ambos chicos debían recoger sus cosas y dirigirse al vestuario, el entrenamiento de lacrosse empezaría en unos minutos.

Scott estaba abriendo el candado de su taquilla cuando vio a lo lejos a Allison y se quedó nuevamente mirando a la chica; Stiles, que había estado hablando con él, siguió la mirada de su amigo y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ambos chicos observaron cómo Lydia se acercaba a saludar a la recién llegada y como al rato también hacía acto de presencia Jackson, el cual besó a Lydia a modo de saludo.

Una chica se acercó a los dos amigos y habló con Stiles; por su parte, Scott no pudo contenerse y agudizó el oído, oyendo más de lo que debería a pesar de la distancia.

"-_Bueno, este finde, hay una fiesta_."-dijo Lydia con aires de suficiencia.

"-¿_Una fiesta_?"-preguntó Allison.

"-_Si, el viernes por la noche, podrías pasarte_."-añadió Jackson sin dejar de rodear a Lydia por la cintura.

"-_Oh, no puedo, estoy con la familia_."-dijo Allison con pesar-"_Pero gracias_."

"-¿_Seguro_? _Irá todo el mundo después del partid_o."-dijo Jackson.

"-¿_Un partido de fútbol_?"-preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

"-_El fútbol es secundario, lo de aquí es lacrosse_."-dijo Jackson apoyándose contra las taquillas con chulería y añadió-"_¡Somos los campeones desde hace tres años!_"

"-_Gracias al capitán del equipo_."-dijo Lydia y le dio un beso al chico.

"-_Entrenamos en cinco minutos_."-comentó él-"_Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer…_"

"-_Yo iba a…_"-comenzó a decir Allison, pero la otra chica la interrumpió.

"-_Perfecto_, ¡_te vienes_!"-exclamó ella y cogiendo a Allison de la mano tiró de ella. Pero un segundo antes de irse, la chica volvió la mirada en la dirección de Scott.

El joven siguió con aquella media sonrisa bobalicona hasta que Stiles le hizo volver a la realidad cuando le golpeó en el brazo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scott mirando a su amigo sin comprender.

-Ya se ha ido,-dijo Stiles-miras con cara de deseo a unas taquillas, ¿te has dado cuenta?

-No estoy mirando con cara de deseo.-dijo Scott y terminó de guardar sus libros.

-No, claro que no; -dijo Stiles son suficiencia-por eso se te cae la baba por la comisura de los labios.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Scott con gesto inocente y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Stiles no pudo más que echarse a reír divertido y encajó con un quejido el golpe que Scott le dio.

-Vamos, llevamos tarde al entrenamiento.-dijo Scott y salió corriendo.

Los chicos entraron en el vestuario junto al resto de jugadores del equipo y rápidamente se cambiaron de ropa para salir al campo.

-Pero si juegas, no tendré con quien hablar en el banquillo.-iba diciendo Stiles mientras se acercaban al terreno de juego. Ambos iban cargados con la equipación y sus bolsas de deporte-¿Harás eso a tu mejor amigo?

-Estoy harto de ser suplente, -explicó Scott-llevo toda mi vida apartado, este año voy a ser titular.

Los chicos posaron sus cosas en el banquillo y a Scott no le pasó desapercibida la llegada de Allison acompañada de Lydia, las chicas tomaron asiento en una de las gradas y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas.

-¡McCall!-gritó el entrenador llamando a Scott por su apellido y le lanzó un casco y un palo de lacrosse haciendo que con ello al chico se le cayera los suyos-A la portería.

-Yo no soy portero.-dijo Scott mirando al hombre sin comprender.

-Lo sé, meter algunos goles les dará confianza a los chicos, es sólo el primer día, que se ilusionen, que se animen.-dijo el hombre con energía.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó él.

-¡Que no te den en la cara!-exclamó el entrenador, todo un consejo; golpeó a Scott en el rostro para darle ánimos y luego se volvió al resto de jugadores-¡Venga, vamos!

Stiles intercambió miradas con Scott y casi se le escapa una sonrisilla cuando vio a su amigo colocándose en la portería; el chico estaba sentado en el banquillo y no tenía pensado moverse en todo el entrenamiento, para él estaba claro, aquel era su lugar hiciera lo que hiciera y quisiera lo que quisiera, formaba parte del equipo y los tipos del banquillo tenían una reputación que mantener.

El entrenamiento comenzó, pero Scott estaba tan centrado escuchando como Allison le preguntaba a Lydia precisamente por él, que cuando sonó el silbato, el chico no pudo más que tratarse de proteger los oídos de aquel agudo sonido. Como consecuencia de aquello el primer tiro a portería hizo que la pelota golpeara a Scott directamente en el casco y el chico cayó al suelo.

Todo el equipo, incluso el entrenador, no dejaron escapar aquella oportunidad para reírse y burlarse; Stiles por su parte, trató de instar a su amigo a que no se rindiera. Y no iba a hacerlo, Scott recogió el palo y trató de centrarse.

Otro jugador lanzó a portería y Scott atrapó la bola, si quiera él sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero allí estaba, reluciendo en el interior de la maya de su palo. Todos miraron extrañados a lo que acababa de suceder, pero nadie lo estaba alucinando más que el propio Scott.

Stiles tardó un segundo en reaccionar, él tampoco se acababa de creer lo que había pasado y se unió a los ánimos de las personas que veían el entrenamiento a medida que Scott conseguía detener todos los lanzamientos a portería.

Pero había alguien que no iba a cederle ni un poco de alegría a la recién descubierta habilidad de Scott; Jackson tomó el relevo en la fila, le dedicó una mirada asesina y se dispuso a tirar a puerta, tratando de reunir en su lanzamiento toda la fuerza y la destreza que tenía.

-¡Oh, dios!-exclamó Scott cuando vio venir a Jackson hacia él; y contra todo pronóstico, capturó aquella venenosa bola.

-¡Sí!-gritó Stiles dejándose llevar por la euforia, se puso en pie de un salto-¡Ese mi amigo!

Ante aquel acto, incluso Lydia coreó realmente maravillada; dedicándole una miradita de superioridad a su propio novio. Jackson por su parte, la miró con odio.

Las cosas buenas seguían acumulándose en aquel primer día, que mejoraba por momentos.

* * *

Tras finalizar el entrenamiento Stiles y Scott decidieron volver al bosque, Scott no había encontrado el inhalador la noche anterior y tenía intención de recuperarlo.

Así que tras darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse, los dos chicos aprovecharon para acercarse hasta allí. Metieron sus mochilas y la bicicleta de Scott en el jeep de Stiles y pocos minutos más tarde se encontraban sorteando el estrecho riachuelo que discurría por el bosque.

-No sé lo que me ha pasado, -iba diciendo Scott tratando de que sus deportivas no se mojaran más de lo necesario al cruzar el arroyo; su amigo iba tras él- era como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para atrapar la bola. Ha sido algo muy extraño. Puedo escuchar cosas imposibles de oír, ¡oler cosas!

-¿Oler cosas?-preguntó Stiles con curiosidad mientras se adentraban en el bosque-¿Cómo qué?

-Como el chicle de menta de tu bolsillo.-dijo Scott con seguridad.

-Yo no llevo ningún chicle.-dijo Stiles y se detuvo; el chico comprobó en todos los bolsillos de su ropa y encontró tal y como Scott había pronosticado un chicle que parecía llevar allí más tiempo del que el propio Stiles recordaba.

Scott le miró encogiéndose de hombros, era un misterio como podía hacer aquello, pero lo había hecho.

-¿Y todo esto por el mordisco?-preguntó Stiles con sorna y ambos siguieron caminando.

-¿Y si es como una infección?, que mi cuerpo se sature de adrenalina y entre en shock.-aventuró a decir Scott.

-¿Sabes? Creo haber oído algo, es una infección específica.-dijo Stiles con tanta serenidad que su amigo se volvió con gesto curioso.

-¿En serio?-preguntó él.

-Si, sí; -dijo Stiles llevándose las manos a la cintura y tomando aire para darle a sus palabras mayor énfasis-creo que se llama licantropía.

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó Scott con un brillo de preocupación en la mirada.

-No, peor, pero una vez al mes.-dijo Stiles, el chico todavía se maravillaba de la inocencia de su amigo.

-¿Un día?-dijo él sin entender.

-Sí, la noche de luna llena.-contestó Stiles y no lo pudo resistir más-¡Auuuu!

-¡No te pases!-exclamó Scott y le dio un golpe a su amigo, acababa de comprender que Stiles llevaba todo el rato tomándole el pelo; y siguió caminando.

-¡Eh, fuiste tú el que oyó a un lobo!-exclamó su amigo divertido y fue tras él. De nuevo fue ignorado el hecho de lo que él había oído, sí, debía de tratarse de otro animal, era imposible que fuera un lobo.

-Puede que me esté pasando algo grave.-dijo Scott con seriedad, le molestaba que Stiles se tomara todo a broma.

-Claro, eres un hombre lobo.-dijo Stiles con tono de burla y empezó a gruñir entre risas; pero la ausencia de sonrisa por parte de Scott le cortó el royo-Vale, sólo era una broma. Pero si ves que en clase intento acumular toda la plata posible es porque el viernes hay luna llena.

Scott se limitó a ignorar ese último comentario y se detuvo, echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor y dijo:

-Yo juraría que fue aquí, los ciervos me arrollaron, perdí mi inhalador y luego encontré el cuerpo.

El chico se arrodilló y removió las hojas secas con la mano. Stiles le observó, tratando de buscar el lado lógico a todo aquel asunto.

-Tal vez el asesino lo ha movido.-dijo Stiles refiriéndose al cuerpo.

-Pues espero que haya dejado mi inhalador, vale 80 pavos.-contestó Scott y siguió mirando entre las hojas.

Stiles se limitó a sonreír y él también echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un joven les observaba a varios metros de distancia, era como una aparición, vestía completamente de negro, el rostro pálido y remarcado por ojeras, el gesto amenazante e impasible, parecía llevar allí largo rato; Stiles se preguntó un momento antes de avisar a Scott de la presencia del otro joven, de cómo era posible que no le hubieran oído acercarse.

Scott se volvió y al ver al otro chico se puso en pie y se quedó junto a Stiles, anclados en el suelo.

El otro joven les hizo un gesto y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¿Eh?-les preguntó con tono autoritario-¡Es propiedad privada!

Stiles se llevó la mano a la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente, la presencia de aquel chico le estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que nunca admitiría, una perfecta combinación de tensión y miedo a lo desconocido.

-Disculpa, -fue él quien habló-no lo sabíamos.

-Sí, -añadió Scott-estábamos buscando una cosa, pero… ¡olvídalo!

El joven de negro le miró con gesto interrogante, pero cuando vio que Scott no iba añadir nada más, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora y le lanzó algo. Cuando Scott abrió la mano vio que se trataba de su inhalador.

Luego el chico dedicó una larga mirada a Stiles y dándose la vuelta, se alejó por el bosque.

Stiles le observó con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido; Scott miró a su amigo sin comprender y él también se giró para irse.

-¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!-exclamó él.

-Tío, -dijo Stiles sujetando a Scott-es Derek Hale. ¿Te acuerdas de él?, es algo mayor que nosotros.

-¿Acordarme de qué?-quiso saber Scott.

-De su familia, murieron en un incendio hace varios años.-continuó contando Stiles.

-¿Qué hará aquí?-preguntó su amigo.

Stiles se limitó a encogerse de hombros, seguía observando al joven de negro yéndose y su gesto interrogante dibujó de repente una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Stiles! Córtate un poco, tío.-dijo Scott y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él y se revolvió agitando los brazos más de lo necesario.

-Le estabas mirando el culo.-contestó Scott y no pudo evitar sonar divertido.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó Stiles y notó como un intenso calor le subía por las mejillas.

-Pensé que seguías enamorado de Lydia.-dijo su amigo.

-Si bueno, pero Lydia me ignora y sale con ese capullo de Jackson, -dijo Stiles-va siendo hora de que busque otras opciones.

-¿Y él es una opción?-quiso saber el chico.

-¡Nunca se sabe! ¡Parece interesante y es guapo!-exclamó Stiles y con un gesto de cabeza alentó a su amigo a seguirle-¡Vámonos!

Scott negó con la cabeza y sonrió antes de emprender el camino de regreso, con un poco de suerte, llegaría a la hora a su turno en la clínica veterinaria donde trabajaba.

* * *

Tas lo ocurrido la noche anterior Derek había vuelto a la casa familiar y si antes había temido poner un pie en ella, ahora temía no lograr a volver a dejarla atrás.

Ahora que Laura también había muerto los recuerdos encerrados entre aquellas paredes calcinadas era lo único que le quedaba, a pesar de que los gritos y los fantasmas le acechaban entre las sombras.

Además, el sentimiento de culpa era más fuerte en el interior de la casa, allí el nudo en su garganta se apretaba un poco más, le mantenía en un estado de tensión y alarme constante, estados que en aquel momento podrían marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

El joven lobo había vuelto a la casa caminando como un autómata, recorriendo un camino del bosque que no era visible para quien no conocieran bien el bosque; había enterrado el cuerpo de su hermana, o lo que quedaba de él, a un lateral de la casa y había utilizado una flor de acónito para marcar alrededor de la tumba improvisada su símbolo de venganza. A la mañana siguiente todavía sentía el fuego en sus manos, producto de haber estado tocando un veneno que solamente afectaba a los de su especie; pero no le preocupaba, las manchas rojas se desvanecerían por completo en un par de días; en cambio, Laura nunca más volvería.

Pensamientos como aquel rondaban la cabeza de Derek cuando cubierto por barro se descubrió subiendo las escaleras de la que ahora volvería a ser su casa; entró en la habitación en la que su hermana parecía haber vivido sus últimos días y la madrugada le sorprendió cayendo rendido, casi desplomándose, sobre la improvisada cama.

Aun así, su mente no le dejó dormir más que un par de horas; en aquel momento, tampoco necesitaba más.

Derek todavía estaba reflexionando sobre qué hacer ahora, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que su hermana había ido a hacer al pueblo o qué esperaba encontrar allí. Y él no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar para descubrir quién había matado a su hermana, porque era más que evidente que su muerte no había sudo un accidente.

Se encontraba divagando en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años cuando captó la presencia de los dos chicos que había visto la noche anterior. El aroma inconfundible de uno de ellos se mezclaba ahora con el del otro, una esencia animal mucho más marcada de lo que recordaba inundó sus sentidos y no pudo evitar acercarse a comprobar lo que había creído presenciar el día anterior.

El joven decidió acercarse y salió de la casa poniéndose la cazadora que el día anterior había dejada colgada en la barandilla de la escalera; era un alivio haber podido darse una ducha antes de quedarse dormido.

Derek se acercó con paso sigiloso, sirviéndose de sus sentidos extremadamente desarrollados para escuchar la conversación que los dos adolescentes estaban manteniendo, parecía que las sospechas del lobo comenzaban a convertirse en certezas; la sangre todavía fresca flotaba en el ambiente, sangre de uno de los chicos, estaba infectado, ahora ya era seguro; le tocaría esperar a la próxima luna llena para ver si sobrevivía a la transformación.

Por el momento se contentaba con tantearles, hasta qué punto era ambos conscientes del mundo que se abría ante ellos. Quiso la casualidad que en su recorrió a través del bosque Derek se topara con el inhalador que el chico había perdido la noche anterior; el lobo lo recogió el suelo y leyó el nombre que figuraba en la etiqueta médica.

-Scott McCall.-leyó Derek en voz baja, luego elevó la mirada y siguió caminando.

El lobo fue al encuentro de los chicos e intercambió un par de frases con ellos, les observó detenidamente, evaluándolos sólo con la mirada, le devolvió el inhalador a Scott y echó una mirada más larga e innecesaria al que hacía llamarse Stiles, había algo en aquel chico, no sabía qué, pero era diferente.

De todos modos, escasos segundos más tarde se alejó, nunca se le había dado bien aquello de socializar y no iba a empezar en aquel momento, menos con dos críos como aquellos. Aunque sus sentidos seguían alerta y no pudo dejar de escuchar la conversación que los dos amigos mantuvieron cuando él se alejó; así que Stiles le encontraba interesante, vaya, en otras circunstancias incluso aquel comentario podría haberle arrancado una sonrisa, en aquel momento, tan solo le dieron ganas de emprender una carrera precipitaba, conocer el límite de sus fuerzas y tal vez ir más allá.

* * *

Stiles llevó a su amigo hasta el pueblo, a medio camino de su casa paró a un lado de la carretera y esperó pacientemente a que Scott recogiera su bicicleta y también su mochila.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve?-preguntó Stiles sacando prácticamente medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del jeep y elevando la voz.

-No, -dijo Scott ya subido a la bicicleta y se acercó al vehículo-tengo ganas de sentir el aire en la cara.

-Eso va a ser un efecto del mordisco.-dijo su amigo con suficiencia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scott sin comprender.

-¿Nunca te has fijado en que los perros cuando van en coche siempre sacan la cabeza por la ventanilla?-preguntó él.

Esta vez Scott si quiera vio como opción contestarle, se limitó a dedicarle una mirada asesina y luego se alejó pedaleando.

Stiles por su parte le miró con indignación.

-¡Qué poco sentido del humor!-exclamó el chico y arrancó de nuevo el jeep.

Stiles observó por los retrovisores con la intención de comprobar si venían otros coches y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando creyó ver a Derek Hale observándole; Stiles se giró velozmente, pero cuando miró en dirección a la carretera a sus espaldas, no había nadie.

-¿Qué…?-se dijo el chico y parpadeó varias veces-Vamos Stiles, no estás viendo alucinaciones, tranquilízate.

El chico suspiró y volvió a enfocar al retrovisor, pero esta vez ningún tío vestido de negro se reflejó en él.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro, algo más relajado y condujo hacia su casa; acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba castigado y que aún así, había estado con Scott por el bosque, bueno, le diría a su padre que el entrenamiento de lacrosse había durado más de lo debido por ser el primer día, tal vez con un poco de suerte, su padre todavía no hubiera vuelto a casa. El joven esperaba que la última opción fuera la que le esperara al llegar, no le motivaba para nada la posibilidad de ampliar el castigo a dos semanas más.

* * *

Derek todavía seguía en la casa, desde que había vuelto a ella por la tarde, tras el breve encuentro con Stiles y Scott en el bosque, no había salido de nuevo.

Por un lado trataba de aclarar sus ideas, pero pensar fríamente el siguiente paso no era algo que se le diera del todo bien, aun así, había decidido que mantendría vigilado a ese tal Scott, tenía la impresión de que si el chico sobrevivía a la transformación, el otro lobo, un macho alfa que él no conocía, estaría cerca y tal vez él sí pudiera ayudarle a encontrar al asesino o asesinos de su hermana.

La primera vez que meditó sobre ello, cuando el dolor inicial fue ahondando en su mente y también en su corazón, dejando espacio para la reflexión, tuvo la certeza de que se trataban de cazadores, pero ellos no habría dejado el cuerpo de la chica tirado en mitad del bosque, o tal vez sí, era un posibilidad y no iba a rechazarla sin pruebas, pero tampoco iba a descartar otras opciones. El asunto del otro lobo le escamaba, Laura no le había dicho nada al respecto, tal vez la joven le ocultó información para protegerle, pero ahora necesitaba saber qué había pasado realmente.

El joven licántropo había estado haciendo ejercicio, era también una forma de controlar a la bestia interna y en aquel momento agradeció más que nunca que la ducha del piso de abajo todavía funcionara, a pesar de que el agua saliera gélida y el viento colándose por la ventana rota no ayudara a mitigar la sensación de congelación; pero de todos modos, era de cierta forma refrescante, quizás demasiado, pero soportable para alguien de naturaleza como la suya.

Derek salió de la ducha y se secó ligeramente antes de caminar hacia la habitación donde había dejado las pocas cosas que había llevado de vuelta, ropa para varios días y nada más. Se había instalado en la misma habitación que su hermana había ocupado, pero no fue hasta aquel momento, en que reparó en una tabla del suelo que estaba más suelta que las otras y que se escondía bajo la cama.

El chico se vistió rápidamente y apartando la cama con brusquedad y se sirvió de sus afiladas uñas de hombre lobo para ayudarse a quitar la tabla suelta. Cuando al fin la madera pudo ser apartada, se reveló bajo ella un hueco donde la oscuridad parecía albergar un par de objetos.

Derek metió la mano y al volver a sacarla se encontró con una pequeña y gorda libreta que conocía por haberla visto con anterioridad en manos de Laura y luego estaba una fina carpeta de color verde que no reconoció.

El lobo se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y colocando la carpeta en su regazo, soltó las cuerdas y la abrió. Dentro aparecieron varios papeles en los que había varias anotaciones, como informes de la policía sobre el incendio de la casa familiar, noticias de periódicos de ataques de animales y demás; pero nada que le diera al chico algo de información sobre si Laura había descubierto algo realmente y si su muerte estaba relacionada con el alfa.

El joven volvió a guardarlo todo de nuevo en la carpeta y posándolo en el suelo a su lado se decidió a volver la mirada a la otra libreta, aquello era el diario de su hermana, la chica lo había empezado a escribir la noche que recibieron la llamada de que casi toda su familia había muerto, en realidad todos los familiares habían fallecido, su tío Peter, estaba vivo, pero en un estado en el que en el peor de los casos nunca recobraría la conciencia; no quiso pensar en ello y se limitó a buscar el último día que aparecía con anotaciones, no estaba preparado para inmiscuirse en los sentimientos de su hermana, siempre se habían respetado el uno al otro y aunque se lo contaban todo, había una parte que cada uno de ellos guardaba para sí.

Así que Derek pasó las hojas tratando de que las lágrimas no se revelaran cuando el inconfundible y familiar aroma de las hojas le envolvió, fue a lo último que había anotado y lo leyó:

"_No comprendo que le pasa a mi hermano, le he llamado un par de veces esta semana e insiste en que vuelva, dice que ya no queda nada para nosotros en Beacon Hills, pero aun así, yo no puedo irme, no sin saber qué está pasando realmente._

_He ido a visitar al tío Peter y me ha traído tantos recuerdos dolorosos…, su estado no parece haber cambiado desde la última vez que Derek y yo le vimos, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día llegue a recuperarse y vuelva a ser el de siempre […]._

_He estado investigando sobre la espiral grabada en el ciervo, pero nadie parece saber nada del asunto. Realmente ya no sé qué más hacer o buscar, si alguien se está vengando de lo que pasó hace seis años, no es nadie de nuestra familia, por lo que no comprendo sus razones y tampoco por qué no se deja ver._

_Ahora voy a salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, es luna llena y tengo ganas de correr entre los árboles como cuando era pequeña. Llamaré a Derek antes, sé que estas noches en concreto su humor no es el mejor y no quiero que dejándose llevar por la ira cometa alguna locura […]_."

Derek se quedó contemplando un rato aquel par de hojas, incluso mucho tiempo después de haberlas leído, la mirada clavada en ellas había hecho que las letras se distorsionaran hasta volverse una mancha de tinta borrosa, el joven apretaba con tanta fuerza las tapas del diario que lo soltó de repente antes de que las uñas le crecieran sin control y estropearan la libreta.

Aquella era la última anotación, lo último que Laura había podido escribir y el saber que todo ocurrió aquella noche, cuando él estaba demasiado cabreado como para si quiera responder su llamada hizo que la culpa se clavara todavía un poco más en su pecho.

El joven decidió salir de aquella casa, volvió a guardar la libreta y la carpeta donde las había encontrado, colocó de nuevo la tabla de madera en su lugar y sobre ella deslizó la cama; luego, se fue, en aquel instante sólo un aroma que todavía flotaba en el bosque era lo único que podía calmarle y lo siguió cual hilo invisible hasta el pueblo.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando Scott se quedó sólo en la clínica donde trabajaba, su jefe se había ido hacía rato y a él le tocaba recoger antes de irse.

El chico se acercó a la puerta para cerrar y girar el cartel de "_abierto_" a "_cerrado_" y comprobó que el cielo se había llenado de nubes, presagiando tormenta con los relámpagos que se veían dibujados y con los truenos que les secundaban. Entre aquellos sonidos, el chico creyó escuchar una vez más un aullido a lo lejos, pero pensando en la cara de Stiles riéndose de él, decidió centrarse en las cosas que todavía le quedaban por hacer en la clínica.

Sin embargo, lo primero que Scott hizo fue cambiarse las vendas que cubrían la herida de su costado, necesitaba desinfectarla y ver como estaba, no parecía una herida ni muy profunda ni grave, pero había que tener cuidado con esas cosas; su madre era enfermera en el hospital y sabía de aquello.

El chico fue hacia el baño y comenzó a quitarse lentamente las vendas, pero cuando la herida quedó al descubierto en su cara se reflejó una mezcla de asombro e incomprensión al comprobar que estaba completamente curado, si quiera una cicatriz parecía haber quedado como indicativo de la herida que antes había en aquel lugar.

Scott volvió la mirada hacia el espejo que tenía frente a él, pero éste le devolvió el mismo reflejo de su cuerpo, sin marcas ni mucho menos mordiscos. Era imposible todo aquello, tal vez se había imaginado la herida o bien el líquido para desinfectarla era más potente de lo que nunca se había imaginado.

En fin, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en aquello, todavía le quedaba trabajo por hacer y no podría irse hasta terminarlo. Así que siguió con sus labores de dar de comer a los animales y fue hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban los gatos, pero éstos recibieron a Scott de forma poco acogedora.

Los animales empezaron a maullar y a golpear las jaulas, parecía que no reconocían al chico y le estaban tomando como una amenaza. El chico miró a los gatos sin entender aquel comportamiento y salió de la sala todo lo rápido que pudo; el día había empezado demasiado bien, parecía que ahora tocaba que terminara de forma extraña.

El chico todavía estaba plantando frente a la puerta donde estaban los animales, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de forma insistente; Scott fue a comprobar de quien se trababa, seguro de que algún loco que había confundido la clínica con cualquier otro establecimiento. La sorpresa fue realmente maravillosa cuando Scott se dio cuenta de que la empapada chica que seguía dando golpes contra el cristal de la puerta, no era otra que Allison.

-No lo he visto, -dijo la chica con la voz estrangulada por el llanto cuando Scott abrió la puerta-aparté la mirada de la carretera dos segundos para cambiar la canción de mi iPod y de repente apareció ese perro y…

-Está bien, está bien, ya está,-dijo el chico tratando de calmarla-¿recuerdas el lugar para poder enviar una patrulla?

-No, bueno sé dónde lo he atropellado pero el perro está…-dijo y tuvo que detenerse un segundo para coger aire.

-Vale, ¿dónde?-preguntó Scott con una serenidad desconocida incluso para sí mismo.

-¡En mi coche!-exclamó Allison.

Los dos jóvenes salieron a los aparcamientos que había frente a la clínica, la tormenta se había desatado de una forma casi torrencial y el camino hasta el coche de Allison les empapó a ambos.

La chica abrió el maletero y al verlos el perro herido comenzó a ladrarles.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Scott a la chica tras el susto por el agresivo recibimiento del animal.

La chica se limitó a asentir, el susto por el atropello y el frío de la lluvia le provocaban temblores en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Está asustado!-exclamó Scott cuando el perro les volvió a gruñir.

-Ya somos dos.-dijo Allison en voz baja.

-A ver si yo tengo más suerte.-comentó el chico y se acercó al perro, el animal le ladró un par de veces, pero Scott le siguió mirando, fijamente, a los ojos, sin darse cuenta si quiera de que fue en aquel momento cuando su propia mirada se turbó de ámbar.

El perro de pronto pareció reconocer al chico, dejó de gruñir y de ladrar y dejó escapar varios lloriqueos; Scott le acarició y le cogió en brazos para llevarle a la clínica. Allison volvió a cerrar la puerta del maletero y fue tras él.

Scott llevó al perro hasta una camilla donde le tumbó para comprobar si realmente estaba herido.

-Tiene una pata rota.-dijo Scott volviéndose para mirar a Allison, la chica estaba cruzada de brazos a una distancia prudencial del animal-He visto como el veterinario entablilla y podría hacerlo yo y darle un calmante por ahora.

Allison asintió, se limitaba a escuchar, pero parecía todavía afectada, el susto se había disipado, pero ahora sentía más frío, por lo que se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de darse calor.

-Te puedo prestar una camiseta.-dijo Scott mirándola

-Oh, no te preocupes.-dijo Allison tratando de forzar una sonrisa por la atención del chico.

-¡Toma!-exclamó Scott pasándole una, había llevado consigo la bolsa de entrenar y tenía una camiseta limpia de sobra.

Allison se limitó a cogerla y sonrió, fue a la habitación de al lado y dándole la espalda al chico, se quitó su camiseta mojada y la sustituyó por la que le acababa de dar Scott.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Scott al perro cuando éste levantó la cabeza, parecía que el animal recriminaba sin palabras el que el chico hubiera estado mirando a Allison de reojo mientras se cambiaba-No he visto nada.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se decidió a entablillar la pata rota del perro. Cuando estaba terminando de vendar, Allison ya se había cambiado la camiseta mojada por la que Scott le había prestado.

-¡Gracias por todo!-exclamó Allison y se acercó a la camilla donde descansaba el perro-¡Me siento muy estúpida!

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber el chico.

-No lo sé,-dijo Allison y dedicó una mirada a Scott, volviendo a apartar la vista luego-por ser una niña histérica.

-¡Eres una chica!-exclamó él con una media sonrisa.

-Me he comportado como una niña tonta y no lo soy.-dijo ella y de nuevo le evitó la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿cómo eres?-preguntó Scott.

-¡Más fuerte!-exclamó Allison tratando de sonreír-O eso creía…

-Yo hubiese actuado igual, -dijo Scott y trató de reconfortar a la chica con sus palabras- de hecho hasta habría llorado y no como un hombre, sino como una auténtica niña tonta, ¿qué te parece? ¡Patético!

Aquella frase provocó en Allison una carcajada; vaya, Scott lo había logrado, había conseguido que ella sonriera.

-¡Claro!-exclamó ella agradeciendo las palabras de Scott.

El silencio envolvió momentáneamente a ambos adolescentes, incomodándoles, pero Scott supo sortear aquel obstáculo, extrañamente en presencia de Allison se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Por lo que el chico dedicó una mirada al perro, había terminado de vendarle la pata herida y dijo:

-Creo que sobrevivirá.-le dedicó una larga mirada a Allison y añadió-Y estoy seguro de que dejará que lo cuides.

-Pues yo creo que no.-dijo la chica no demasiado convencida.

-¡Oh, vamos!-exclamó él siguiendo en su labor de calmarla-No querrás que te demande, he oído que esta raza es muy peleona.

Allison miró a Scott, preguntándose en silencio si el chico hablaba en serio y se lanzó a acariciar al animal; Scott la miró a ella, una vez más estaba como embrujado.

-¿Lo ves?-preguntó él y dijo sin apartar la mirada de Allison-¡Le gustas!

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica volviéndose y descubriendo a Scott con aquella cara de embobado sin quitarle ojo.

-Tienes una pestaña…en la mejilla.-respondió él.

-Ah, de llorar.-dijo ella y sonrió ruborizándose ligeramente, después trató de quitarse la pestaña usando la manga de la camisa que llevaba y que le quedaba un poco grande.

Y lo hizo, Scott aprovechó la oportunidad sin saber muy bien de donde había conseguido sacar el valor para hacerlo. La pestaña seguía decorando la mejilla de la chica, hasta que la caricia del pulgar de Scott consiguió llevársela consigo.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Allison y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también.

Y el embrujo se rompió. Allison tenía que volver a casa y el perro se quedaría aquella noche en la clínica veterinaria, así que Scott no tuvo más opción que acompañar a la chica hasta el coche, suspirando porque su encuentro había demasiado fugaz para su gusto.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. No sabía qué otra oportunidad tendría para encontrarse a Allison a solas y fuera del colegio, en aquel momento estaban solos y no había ninguna presión social de ningún tipo, así que aprovechó el valor que extrañamente le había guiado desde que Allison se plantó en la puerta de la clínica y se lo preguntó no sin cierto temblor en la voz.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir Scott y se metió las manos en los bolsillos cuando no supo qué hacer con ellas-Me preguntaba si…, es decir, ¿querrías el viernes estar con tu familia o quizás querrías ir a la fiesta conmigo?

Allison se le quedó mirando un instante con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose como sabía el chico lo de su familia, pero dándose cuenta de que tal vez Lydia o Jackson se lo hubieran comentado, se apartó el pelo de la cara y todavía apoyada contra la puerta abierta de su coche dijo:

-Lo de la familia es una excusa.

-¿Entonces es un sí?-preguntó Scott, quería saber si podía empezar a pegar saltos de alegría.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Allison y sonrió abiertamente, incluso esta vez no apartó la mirada.

Aquella noche, cuando Scott se tumbó en su cama, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Había sido el primer día de clase más feliz de toda su vida.

El joven se durmió pensando en Allison y con el reflejo de la luna contra el cristal de su ventana.

* * *

El aroma de aquel chico parecía impregnar todo el pueblo. Derek lo había seguido hasta su casa o más bien el lobo de su interior le había obligado a hacerlo.

Era muy extraño, nunca antes recordaba haberse sentido así, a la vez tan desconcertado y mareado hasta la náusea, pero al tiempo embriagado, ciertamente excitado y en calma.

El joven se detuvo en mitad de la calle y observó la que sabía que era la casa del chico a una distancia prudencial. Aspiró hondo, permitiendo que aquella fragancia se colora por todos y cada uno de sus sentidos y cerró los ojos; Derek podía notarlo, el astro nocturno intensificaba sobremanera sus sensaciones y no pudo más que dejarse llevar por ellas.

Así que se acercó a la casa, siempre observando a su alrededor, cuidándose de no ser visto y comenzó a trepar sin demasiada dificultad hasta la ventana de la habitación del joven.

La luz estaba apagada y era bien entrada la noche, así que lo más probable es que el chico estuviera durmiendo. Derek se aproximó un poco más hasta poder ver el interior de la habitación y como la tormenta hacía rato que había cesado, un claro de luna iluminó la casa.

Sin pretenderlo, Derek se acercó todavía más, deslizó con cuidado la ventana ligeramente entreabierta y se sentó con agilidad sobre el alfeizar, pero sin llegar a entrar en el dormitorio y sencillamente se quedó allí contemplando como aquel chico al que su amigo había llamado Stiles, dormía plácidamente.

La verdad es que Derek Hale nunca se había parado a pensarlo; en aquello de las relaciones poco importaba si hombre o mujer, cuando el lobo decidía, poco podía hacer al respecto más que dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

Sin embargo, en aquel caso, era diferente. No sólo el lobo de su interior le había hecho fijarse en Stiles, su parte humana también había descubierto algo en el chico que llamaba poderosamente su atención y daba igual que en aquel momento no supiera qué era o incluso que todavía no lo comprendiera, pero estaba ahí. Auténtico e irracional.

Derek siguió mirando cómo Stiles dormía, se quedó allí sin moverse, con la mirada clavada en el chico, observándole tan ensimismado que si quiera fue consciente del tiempo que pasó; hasta que de repente Stiles pareció sonreír y se movió ligeramente, pareció amenazar con abrir los ojos, pero sólo se sacudió y abrazó la almohada. Palabras inaudibles parecieron escapar de boca de Stiles, inaudibles para un oído humano, pero para suerte, Derek sólo era humano a medias; de todos modos, la almohada amortiguó ligeramente las palabras y el lobo no comprendió lo que decía el chico.

Sin embargo, Derek no pudo evitar que esta vez sí se le escapara un amago de sonrisa, tan efímera que si quiera se atrevió a remarcar arrugas de expresión en la palidez de su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Derek?-se preguntó el joven de pelo negro a sí mismo y negó con la cabeza, volviendo de forma tan brusca a la cruel y dura realidad que perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde lo alto de la habitación de Stiles aterrizando en el suelo con agilidad. No se hizo daño, era la parte buena de su lado sobrenatural.

El licántropo no supo si debido al sonido seco que habían hecho sus pies al aterrizar o si había sido solamente una absurda coincidencia, pero un segundo después, una luz se encendía en la habitación de Stiles y el chico se aproximaba todavía medio dormido a mirar por la ventana.

Derek le observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón comenzando a latirle enloquecido, pero el lobo tiró de él y las sombras de la noche le ocultaron. Stiles no vio nada y tras cerrar de nuevo la ventana mientras murmuraba algo, volvió a la cama y la luz se apagó de nuevo; aquel instante fue aprovechado por Derek para irse, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y babear por niñatos no formaba parte su lista de tareas.

El joven luchaba contra el lobo interno a cada paso que daba alejándose de casa de Stiles, a duras penas logró enjaularle en aquel rincón de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su mente, dejándole sólo la puerta ligeramente abierta por si una amenaza real acechaba.

* * *

Scott se había acostado en la cama, por lo que para nada pensó que al despertarse, tras un maravilloso y gratificante sueño reparador, no fuera su habitación y mucho menos su cama el lugar que se encontró al abrir los ojos.

El primer pensamiento de Scott al tocar con la mano las hojas y la tierra mojada fue que estaba soñando, pero todo era demasiado real, la humedad del lugar donde estaba tendido, el frescor de la mañana, el sonido de los pájaros entre las ramas de los árboles e incluso el rumor del río. La naturaleza le daba los buenos días confirmándole definitivamente que no estaba en casa.

Desconcertado, el joven se levantó del suelo y se supo en una pequeña cueva para nada profunda a pie del río próximo al bosque.

Y no tuvo más opción que caminar por el bosque mientras los interrogantes sobre cómo había llegado hasta ahí seguían rondándole por la cabeza.

Todavía era temprano y la niebla apenas había comenzado a disiparse entre los árboles, dificultaba la visión, pero aun así, Scott creyó oír algo caminando tras sus pasos. El chico se volvió y aguzó la visión, pero la niebla no le dejaba ver con claridad si se trataba de una persona o bien de un animal.

Scott siguió observando en aquella dirección y creyó ver una sombra, dio un par de pasos y la sombra se movió al tiempo, entonces un instinto primario de supervivencia se activó en el chico y empezó a correr; sin embargo, la sombra también corrió. El joven siguió corriendo, sin dejar de dedicar una mirada hacia aquel lado, confirmando que la sombra le estaba siguiendo y en aquel momento pudo contemplarlo con mayor nitidez, parecía un animal, uno enorme y extremadamente ágil cuya respiración pesada casi era una amenaza velada.

El miedo atenazó a Scott, pero aun así, no dejó de correr por el bosque. Y siguió corriendo y corriendo, tropezándose un par de veces, sintiendo el suelo húmedo y ligeramente resbaladizo bajo sus pies descalzos, pero no se detuvo, no hasta que llegó al límite del extremo de un bosque y saltó la valla de madera que lo cercaba. Pero el salto, precipitado e improvisado, le hizo sumergirse en el agua fría.

Al instante Scott pensó que se había perdido y había llegado hasta un lugar donde el río era más profundo, pero cuando sacó la cabeza fuera del agua y comprobó que realmente estaba en una piscina dentro de una casa particular, se sintió realmente estúpido.

El que parecía ser el dueño de la casa estaba regando las plantas y se quedó mirando a Scott realmente sorprendido, no todos los días un adolescente se colaba en la casa de uno para darse un chapuzón refrescante en su piscina.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamó Scott tratando de disculparse con la mirada y salió del agua, el joven si quiera volvió la mirada atrás mientras se marchaba.

Aquello era de locos, despertar en el bosque y para colmo que un enorme animal le persiguiera. Necesitaba un poco de normalidad e ir a clase era su mejor opción en aquel momento.

* * *

Stiles no había pasado una buena noche. Se había acostado dándole vueltas a lo que su amigo Scott le había contado la tarde anterior, el ataque de un animal y el haber encontrado la otra mitad del cuerpo de la chica muerta.

Pero a pesar de ello, había otra cosa que había hecho que sus pensamientos se dispersaran por rutas extrañas y tal vez, demasiado imaginativas. De todos modos, no podía evitarlo; se trataba de aquel chico, el de pelo negro y ojos verdes, el que vestía de negro acentuando con ello la palidez de su rostro, al que el propio Stiles había reconocido como Derek Hale.

Aquel joven seguía apareciéndosele a Stiles, primero había sido en mitad de la calle, cuando acercó a Scott hasta el pueblo antes de que su amigo fuera a trabajar; aquello podía haber sido una coincidencia, si Derek había vuelto al pueblo, era probable que lo hubiera visto al cruzar la calle, pero había desaparecido tan rápido que aquella explicación apenas tenía sentido. Pero no había otra opción, así que a falta de una mejor, se había convencido de aquella coincidencia.

Sin embargo, también había estado soñando con él, la escena del bosque se reescribía una y otra vez en la mente de Stiles mientras éste daba vueltas en su cama. Y lo más extraño de todo era que había sentido una presencia en su cama, observándole desde la ventana, una sensación a la vez aterradora e irresistible, era abrumadora y justo aquello le había hecho despertarse para volver a encontrarse con la ventana de su habitación abierta; nuevamente Stiles no recordaba haberla dejado de aquel modo.

Y desde aquel momento su noche se fue al traste, volvió a la cama tratando de no pensar en nada, pero no logró conciliar el sueño. Extraños sueños volvieron a perturbar su calma, agitando su respiración de tal manera que un par de horas después se despertó empapado en su propio sudor.

El chico volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, pero la oscuridad todavía era profunda, sintió frío de repente y no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y darse una ducha, se cambió de ropa y se sintió ligeramente reconfortado, pero de todos modos, la opción de volver a la cama fue descartada por completo.

Stiles se decidió a bajar a la cocina y tomar algo que le ayudara a recuperar el aplomo, aún sentía algo de frío, así que sin apenas encender la luz, buscó una taza, se sirvió un poco de leche y pacientemente esperó a que el microondas terminara de calentar la bebida.

El chico se apoyó contra la mesa y dejó vagar su mirada a través de la ventana de la cocina, el sol comenzaba a iluminar un nuevo día y un bostezo inoportuno eclipsó el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Al segundo siguiente el microondas pitó, avisando de que había terminado de calentar la leche y Stiles cogió la taza pensando en su padre.

De nuevo el sheriff se había ido a trabajar tarde y Stiles no sabía si el hombre había vuelto todavía a casa, decidido a saber si su padre estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, subió las escaleras con la humeante taza todavía en las manos y con sigilo se acercó hasta la habitación que estaba próxima a la suya.

-¡Stiles!-exclamó el hombre abriendo la puerta y asustándose no sólo él, sino también su hijo-¿Qué haces?

-¡Ah!-gritó Stiles sin poder evitarlo, la repentina aparición de su padre había hecho que agitara la taza volcando prácticamente todo su contenido sobre la camiseta que llevaba -¡Cómo quema!

El sheriff se quedó anclado bajo la puerta de su habitación, contemplaba a su hijo esperando todavía una respuesta.

-Venía a traerte el desayuno.-contestó al rato Stiles esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas; dibujando todavía muecas de dolor mientras apartaba la tela húmeda de la camiseta de su pecho con los dedos índice y pulgar.

-¡No vas a librarte de tu castigo de todos modos!-exclamó el sheriff, aun así cogió la taza que Stiles todavía sujetaba en la mano y bebió el poco contenido de leche que quedaba en ella; luego apartó a su hijo y bajó hacia la cocina. El hombre ya llevaba puesto el uniforme de trabajo.

Pero Stiles no se daba por vencido, vale, había salido al paso improvisando lo de que le llevaba el desayuno a su padre, para nada había reparado en que estaba castigado, pero podía aprovechar aquello para seguir investigando sobre lo que realmente movía los intereses del chico.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo?-preguntó Stiles bajando las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

-Creí que había quedado bastante claro eso de no inmiscuirse en asuntos policiales.-dijo el hombre sin volverse, estaba buscando algo para desayunar en condiciones, la taza de leche apenas le había quitado el apetito.

-No dijiste nada de asuntos policiales, -dijo Stiles tratando de parecer inocente en su gesto-sólo comentaste algo de invasión de la privacidad.

-¡Stiles!-exclamó el hombre ciertamente exasperado y dirigió a su hijo una mirada autoritaria.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico encogiéndose de hombros y gesticulando con las manos-Soy un ciudadano más y como tal me preocupo por mi seguridad. Si hay un asesino en serie en el pueblo…

-Sólo hemos encontrado un cuerpo.-dijo el sheriff-No puede hablarse de asesino en serie hasta que haya al menos tres muertes…

Stiles guardaba silencio y asentía, escuchando a su padre con gran interés.

-¿Y tenéis algún sospechoso?-preguntó el chico cuando su padre fue consciente de que había hablado de más y guardó silencio.

-¿No deberías estar preparándote para ir al instituto?-preguntó el hombre y apuró la taza de café que había terminado de prepararse un par de minutos atrás.

-¿Crees que es seguro?-preguntó Stiles con curiosidad-¿Tenéis algún sospechoso? Así sabría si debo tener cuidado de alguien en particular…

-¡Stiles, basta ya!-exclamó el padre del chico elevando la voz y luego trató de calmarse a sí mismo.

-Vale, lo siento.-dijo él negando con la cabeza y rezongó mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar, -dijo el sheriff posando la taza vacía en el fregadero-más te vale no llegar tarde a clase.

-Si.-susurró el chico subiendo escalones con una actitud pasmosa.

-Stiles, ¿me has oído?-le preguntó el hombre a su hijo poniéndose su chaqueta y asegurándose el arma al cinturón, segundos antes de salir de casa.

-Sí, te he oído.-gritó el joven y se volvió para dedicarle una mirada a su padre-¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Siempre lo tengo!-exclamó el hombre, le sonrió a su hijo y se fue.

Stiles se quedó allí anclado un rato, contemplando la puerta que volvía a cerrarse y escuchando nuevamente el sonido del motor del coche del sheriff arrancando para momentos después desaparecer por la calle. Al fin el chico reaccionó, suspiró profundamente y caminó hacia su habitación.

El joven dejó todos aquellos pensamientos revolotear sobre su cabeza y se tumbó en la cama, tratando de poner orden en aquel montón de preguntas sin respuesta, quisiera o no, su mente siempre estaba despierta, lo que normalmente hacía que Stiles se metiera en más problemas de los que pretendía, pero aquella era su forma de ser y hacía demasiado tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ser como era.

Así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo para seguir una estrategia de acción, todavía era demasiado temprano para ir a clase, así que se quedó tumbado en la cama pensando.

Lo malo de todo aquello fue que sin pretenderlo se quedó dormido y cuando despertó, ya había pasado la hora de comer y el entrenamiento de lacrosse empezaría en apenas una hora. Se había perdido el segundo día de clase y no podía perderse también el entrenamiento, seguía sin tener esperanzas sobre eso de poder jugar y ser titular, pero al menos seguiría dándole ánimos a su amigo Scott desde el banquillo.

El chico estaba por cambiarse de ropa y coger su equipo para ir a entrenar, cuando escuchó el sonido de un teléfono en la planta baja. Stiles se quedó petrificado, pero luego reconoció la voz de su padre y prácticamente se arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras y se ocultó allí escuchando la conversación; aquella vez el sheriff estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil y Stiles no había podido usar el truco de escuchar la conversación por la otra línea.

-Sólo he pasado por casa para recoger unos papeles que me había dejado aquí. -se escuchó que decía el sheriff mientras caminaba por la cocina-¿Ha revelado algo la autopsia de la chica?… ¿El qué es inusual?... ¿Fibras? ¿Qué clase de fibras?...Víctima del ataque de un animal… ¿Qué…? ¿Un lobo? Sí… sí, en unos minutos estoy en la comisaria.

La conversación pareció terminar y al rato se volvió a escuchar como la puerta principal se cerraba con rapidez.

Stiles se asomó del todo y ya no había rastro del sheriff, en parte era un alivio, el joven no tenía ganas de pasarse otra semana extra castigado por haberse olvidado sin pretenderlo de ir a clase.

Pero aquel pensamiento tan sólo cruzó fugazmente su cabeza y la conversación de su padre eclipsó toda su atención cuando su mente la proceso.

-Un lobo…-repitió Stiles hablando para sí y de repente se puso en alerta-¡Scott tenía razón!

Y con la máxima de hablar con su mejor amigo cuanto antes, Stiles volvió de forma precipitada a su habitación, se puso la ropa de deporte, recogió su equipación de lacrosse y salió corriendo. Estaba por salir de casa cuando recordó que había dejado las llaves del jeep sobre su escritorio, así que volvió a subir las escaleras de forma atropellada, chocando contra la pared un par de veces y tras recogerlas volvió a bajar corriendo; llegó a la entrada principal realmente alterado y tan agitado que el palo de lacrosse se enroscó entre sus pies y casi estuvo por caerse de bruces al suelo, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y al fin, tras todas las vueltas que acababa de dar, logró salir de casa y subirse a su coche.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-iba repitiendo Stiles una y otra vez golpeando rítmicamente el volante del jeep mientras avanzaba por la ciudad, parecía que todo el mundo había decidido salir de su casa y de su trabajo al mismo tiempo que el chico y el denso tráfico le estaba poniendo de los nervios-¡Vamos, si el semáforo está en verde! ¿A qué esperas!

La tensión podía casi respirarse en el interior del vehículo, Stiles se mordía las uñas y la pierna no le dejaba de temblar, debería tener cuidado o su pie apretaría el acelerador con demasiada fuerza y embestiría al coche que tenía delante.

-Joder, joder… ¡Vamos!-dijo Stiles una vez más y cogiendo su teléfono móvil de la mochila que tenía posada en el asiento de copiloto, trató de llamar a Scott pero sin éxito, ya que nadie contestó a su llamada-Scott, ¿dónde te metes últimamente?

Stiles volvió a lanzar el teléfono en el asiento y centró la mirada en el tráfico y nuevamente en su retrovisor apareció la imagen de él.

El chico se quedó bloqueado un instante y aquella sensación abrumadora, el miedo irresistible, le conquistó de nuevo, haciendo que su corazón latiera enloquecido.

Stiles tragó saliva mientras sus dedos trataban de calmar el temblor que hacía vibrar sus manos aferrándose con fuerza al volante y el joven se volvió lentamente, pero Derek Hale ya no estaba allí. El chico miró a todos lados, pero no logró ver al otro joven por ningún lado y cuando el coche que tenía detrás le comenzó a pitar para que siguiera circulando, no le quedó más opción de volver a fijar su mirada en la carretera.

El tráfico se fue aligerando, pero comprobando la hora en su reloj, Stiles fue consciente de que todavía tenía tiempo para hacer una parada antes de ir al entrenamiento, así que tomó el desvío que llevaba al bosque y aparcó de nuevo en el límite que impedía el paso del jeep más allá del cartel que cortaba el acceso.

Llevado por un extraño deseo de saber, Stiles recorrió el bosque sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo realmente allí. El chico se dejó llevar por su subconsciente y caminó largo rato; pero no conocía el bosque tan bien ni mucho menos y si quiera sabía dónde estaba, de todos modos, siguió caminando un rato más.

-Alguna vez deberías pararte y trazar un plan, Stiles.-se dijo el chico a sí mismo y se paró en medio de la nada. Posó las manos sobre la cintura y suspiró mientras girando sobre sí mismo, echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Y tras aquel reconocimiento creyó ver algo, varios metros frente a él los árboles estaba más dispersos, rodeando lo que tiempo atrás debió haber sido una imponente casa; y Stiles no se lo pensó dos veces y echó a andar en aquella dirección.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, pensó Stiles. Cuando el joven estaba por seguir caminando, vio a alguien saliendo al porche de la casa y se ocultó lo mejor que pudo tras el tronco de un árbol.

Al principio no lo reconoció, tampoco fue consciente de qué casa en concreto se trataba hasta que su respiración pudo calmarse ligeramente y sus neuronas lograron conectar la información.

El tipo que estaba en la casa observando a su alrededor era Derek y la casa no era otra que la mansión familiar. La sensación abrumadora de nuevo se manifestó, pero esta vez el miedo fue lo único que Stiles logró sentir. Así que volvió a actuar sin pensar, esperó un instante, asomó la cabeza por un lateral del tronco y cuando fue consciente de que Derek estaba mirando en otra dirección, Stiles echó a correr y no se paró hasta que estuvo a salvo en el interior de su jeep.

Más tarde, cuando Stiles fuera un viejo cascarrabias y no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, dedicaría su tiempo a escribir sus memorias, momentos como el que acababa de vivir, tendrían para ocupar largas páginas sobre lo absurdo de los instintos adolescentes.

En aquel momento no había cabida para la reflexión, pero tal vez en el futuro se cuestionaría a sí mismo porque siempre actuaba sin pensar.

* * *

Por si el haberse despertado en mitad de la nada sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí no fuera poco, Scott había tenido que enfrentarse a una larga jornada escolar sin saber nada del paradero de Stiles.

De todas formas había sobrevivido al aburrimiento y el entrenamiento de lacrosse había mejorado su ánimo; sin embargo, cuando el chico estaba dejando la mochila en su taquilla, apareció Jackson y momentáneamente su día volvió a ir mal.

-Bien, niñato.-dijo Jackson con voz autoritaria, golpeando con la palma de la mano la taquilla de Scott y de paso asustándole-¿De dónde sacas tu medicamento?

-¿Qué?-logró decir Scott sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba el capitán del equipo de lacrosse.

-¿Qué-de-dónde-sacas-tú-medicamento?-preguntó de nuevo Jackson remarcando cada palabra como si Scott fuera idiota.

-Lo compra mi madre en la farmacia.-contestó Scott. Vale, a veces el chico sí que parecía un poco idiota.

-Escucha McCall, -dijo Jackson, había examinado al chico con recelo, meditando si Scott le estaba tomando el pelo o si sencillamente no sabía de qué le hablaba-Dime exactamente qué y a quién se la compras, porque es imposible que seas tan bueno en el campo sin tomar ningún tipo de brebaje.

-¡Te refieres a esteroides!-exclamó Scott; parecía ser que el despertar en el bosque tenía sus consecuencias-¿Tomas esteroides?

-¿Qué narices pasa contigo, McCall?-preguntó Jackson sin poder evitarlo, cogió a Scott por la camiseta y le empotró contra las taquillas en un gesto amenazante.

-¿Qué que pasa conmigo? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó Scott dejando escapar el desconcierto que había reinado en su vida desde el inicio de aquel nuevo curso escolar-¡Bien! ¡Soy capaz de ver, escuchar y olor cosas que no debería ser capaz de hacer! ¡Hago cosas casi imposibles de hacer! ¡Camino sonámbulo cinco kilómetros bosque adentro y estoy convencido de que me estoy volviendo loco!

Tras aquel ataque repentino de sinceridad, Scott no pudo más que suspirar, acababa de liberarse de todos su temores, parecía que haberlo dicho en voz alta sí que funcionaba.

-Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no es así?-dijo Jackson sin cesar en su deje arrogante y presuntuoso-Sé que ocultas algo y voy a descubrirlo, ¡cueste lo que cueste!

El capitán dio un puñetazo contra la taquilla, un golpe en el hombro a Scott y se fue con chulería, dejando al chico allí.

Scott cerró los ojos y suspiró, un día tan bueno como el de ayer sólo podía compensar con un día como el que estaba teniendo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, el joven trató de apartar las amenazas de Jackson de la cabeza y de nuevo trató de centrarse en el entrenamiento de lacrosse, el cual empezaría en unos minutos.

Cuando Scott salió al campo, todo el mundo estaba allí, el entrenador y el resto de compañeros de equipo e incluso había varias personas observando en la grada a los jugadores.

-¡Scott! ¡Scott, espera!-exclamó la agitada voz de Stiles llamando a su amigo. El joven había aparcado malamente el jeep en una plaza del aparcamiento del instituto y había corrido hasta el terreno de juego buscando a Scott para contarle la conversación que había oído de su padre.

-Es la primera eliminatoria, -dijo Scott al ver Stiles, él también llevaba todo el día queriendo compartir con su amigo las cosas extrañas que le habían estado pasando, pero en aquel momento lacrosse era más importante para él-¿no puede esperar?

-Será un momento, ¿vale?-contestó Stiles tratando de recuperar la respiración, todavía seguía algo alterado, en parte por su pequeña excursión al bosque-He oído hablar otra vez a mi padre, ya tienen el resultado del análisis de fibra, hay pelo animal en el cuerpo del bosque.

-Stiles, ¡me voy!-dijo Scott sin prestarle demasiada atención a su amigo, recogió su equipo y caminó hacia el campo.

-¡Espera! ¡No!-exclamó el chico tratando de detener al otro joven-¡Scott, no te lo vas a creer! Era un lobo…

Pero Scott ya no escuchaba, si quiera le había oído. Ya estaba en el campo cuando el entrenador tocó el silbato y todos los jugadores se reunieron alrededor; así que Stiles hizo lo propio y caminó hacia allí al igual que el resto de chicos.

-¡Atención, reunión, acercaos!-dijo el entrenador llamando a los jugadores-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

En aquel momento Allison llegó también al campo y con una sonrisa en los labios saludó a Scott, el chico le devolvió el saludo levantando la mano.

-¿Alguna pregunta, McCall?-le preguntó en entrenador al chico al verle levantar la mano.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scott con la cara de tonto que siempre se le quedaba tras ver a la chica.

-¡Has levantado la mano!-exclamó el entrenador.

-Oh, no, sólo estaba…-comenzó a decir Scott y negó con la cabeza-Nada, ¡perdón!

-Muy bien, -dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a sus jugadores-ya sabéis como funciona, si no pasáis el corte os quedaréis en el banquillo el resto de la temporada y si pasáis el corte, ¡jugaréis! Tus padres se sentirán orgullosos, tu novia te querrá, ¡ah! ¡Será pan comido! Ahora salid ahí y demostradme de lo que sois capaces. ¡Vamos!

-¡Vamos, vamos!-exclamó Jackson con entusiasmo y contagiando con sus ganas al resto de jugadores, que gritaron con él y también lo hizo el entrenador.

Y tras aquel intercambio de euforia por el deporte, el entrenamiento del día empezó.

Se formaron dos equipos, unos jugadores jugarían contra los otros y empezaron practicando pases. Scott al fin se hizo con la bola y sin pensárselo dos veces se dejó llevar, trató de correr hacia portería, pero su primer intento no fue fructífero y terminó en el suelo.

Jackson se acercó a Scott, se levantó el casco y le dirigió una mirada, retándole, el capitán del equipo le estaba dejando claro a su compañero que había sido él quien le acababa de derribar. Pero aquella vez Scott se hartó, tenía un objetivo claro: ser titular y no estaba dispuesto a que rencillas absurdas se lo impidieran, así que se levantó del suelo y se dejó llevar, quizás demasiado, por aquel nuevo lado suyo que estaba por descubrir.

Scott se hizo con la bola y tomó el control de la situación, sorteó a todos sus adversarios bajo la atenta y asombrada mirada del entrenador y del resto de espectadores, llegó hasta la portería y marcó. En aquel momento, el propio Scott no era el único alucinando ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los compañeros del equipo fueron a felicitar a Scott, mientras Jackson se mantenía apartado, en su rostro se dibujaba la más profunda de todas las iras, Scott no podía ser mejor que él, aquello era algo que sencillamente Jackson no se podía permitir.

-¡McCall, ven aquí ahora mismo!-exclamó el entrenador llamando al chico y logrando que con su tono imperioso Scott perdiera parte de su entusiasmo inicial-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ha sido eso? Esto es un campo de lacrosse, ¿es que estás ensayando para el equipo de gimnasia?

-No, entrenador.-dijo Scott, el chico se había quitado el casto y contemplaba al hombre sin saber muy bien qué contestar o qué hacer.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó el hombre dando énfasis a cada palabra.

-No lo sé, -logro decir el chico-yo solo intentaba marcar.

-Sí, bien, y has marcado.-contestó él-¿Y adivinas qué? ¡Ha sido bestial!

Scott se quedó congelado, miraba al entrenador sin saber si le estaba entendiendo, si quiera fue consciente del golpe que el hombre le dio en el hombro, no hasta que el mismo le zarandeo mientras le gritaba: ¡Vas a ser titular!

El sonido de la gente que estaba sentada en las gradas coreando fue un sonido que logró que Scott sonriera reconfortado y realmente maravillado porque lo había conseguido, sería titular en el equipo de lacrosse.

-¡Vamos!-gritó el entrenador y volvió su mirada hacia el resto de jugadores.

Sin embargo, todo aquello no estaba bien, a pesar de que sólo una persona parecía ser consciente de lo que sucedía realmente. Stiles estaba allí sentado, en el banquillo, el lugar al que estaba predestinado, pero su euforia, aquella que había logrado contagiarle su amigo el día anterior cuando todos entrenaban, no se vio manifiesta en aquel momento. En su lugar, Stiles observaba a Scott con seriedad, tenía demasiadas cosas rondándole por la cabeza, la línea que separaba la realidad de la ficción a veces era muy fina y Stiles se sentía perdido, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se equivocaba. Y sin embargo, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, Stiles deseó más que nunca no tener razón.

* * *

El sheriff Stilinski regresó a la comisaria tras haber tenido que pasar por su casa para recoger unos papeles.

Nada más entrar uno de sus hombres fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa, Thomas?-preguntó el sheriff caminando hasta su despacho-¿Tenemos nueva información sobre la chica?

-A pesar de tener sólo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo… -comenzó a decir el joven novato con cierto temblor en la voz. Beacon Hill era un pueblo tranquilo, salvo aquel caso excepcional años atrás, y la policía no estaba acostumbrada a investigar aquella clase de muertes.

-¿Sí?-quiso saber él y dedicó al otro policía la misma mirada que le habría dedicado a su hijo, esperando que éste le contara algo importante.

-Hemos hallado una posible relación entre la chica y aquella familia que murió en el incendio en el bosque.-dijo el joven.

-¿Qué clase de relación?-quiso saber el sheriff y la curiosidad se observó en sus ojos.

-Familia directa, -dijo el agente Thomas- así que deduciendo que sólo tres personas de la familia Hale sobrevivieron al incendio y sólo una de ellas era una mujer…

-¡Laura Hale!-exclamó el sheriff dejándose mecer en la silla tras su mesa y frunció el gesto. El hombre recordaba el caso, incluso demasiado bien, toda aquella familia muerta, la investigación, las víctimas…eran cosas difíciles de olvidar; y parecía ser que la tragedia nunca venía sola. Primero la familia al completo y ahora la chica.

-Sí, señor.-dijo el joven- El análisis de ADN aún está por confirmar, pero parece tratarse de ella.

El sheriff no dijo nada, la preocupación había ensombrecido su rostro y se limitaba a meditar seriamente qué hacer a continuación.

-Pero eso no es todo, señor.-dijo el agente captando nuevamente la curiosidad de su jefe- Al investigar sobre la chica, el ordenador dio un aviso, hace un par de días denunciaron su desaparición.

-¿Quién?-quiso saber el hombre-¿Quién denunció la desaparición?

-Su hermano, -dijo el agente revisando las notas de los informes que tenía en la mano-creo que se llama…sí, Derek Hale.

-¿Y está en el pueblo?-preguntó el sheriff Stilinski; el hombre sabía, al igual que muchas personas más, que tras la muerte de su familia, los hermanos Hale se habían ido de Beacon Hill.

-Sí señor, eso parece.-dijo Thomas.

-¡Tenemos que interrogarle!-exclamó él y se puso en pie con energía.

-Hemos conseguido localizarle en un viejo número de teléfono, -explicó el agente-dijo que se pasaría por aquí.

-No sé si ha sido buena idea informarle.-dijo el hombre y se paseó por su despacho.

-¿Cree que el hermano es sospechoso, señor?-quiso saber el joven.

-Es posible, -dijo el sheriff y meditó un instante su comentario- había fibras animales en el cuerpo de la chica, pero hasta que no consigamos la otra mitad del cuerpo no sabremos qué pasó con seguridad. Tal vez mataran a la chica y al dejarla en el bosque un animal llegara hasta ella, quizás los restos de animal se usaran para enmascarar la causa real de la muerte; tenemos que seguir investigando.

-Mmmm,-dijo el agente Thomas y también se quedó con gesto pensativo- si el hermano es responsable, con nuestra llamada sólo habremos conseguido alertarle. ¡Tal vez nunca le volvamos a ver!

De repente una mujer vestida de uniforme llegó hasta el despacho del sheriff Stilinski, golpeó la puerta abierta por educación y para notar su presencia y aclarándose la voz se dirigió hacia su jefe.

-¿Señor?-dijo ella-Hay un chico en recepción, dice que le han pedido que venga a comisaria.

-¿Le has preguntando su nombre?-preguntó el sheriff, pero ya salía de su despacho caminando con los dos agentes hacia la entrada principal.

-Hale, -dijo la joven- se llama Derek Hale.

Y allí estaba el joven, nuevamente vestía de negro, deportivas, vaqueros, y cazadora todo del mismo color; a pesar de que ahora su camiseta era blanca, la cual se veía asomar ligeramente a través de la cazadora cerrada. Su pelo oscuro y su mirada de ojos verdes remarcada por ojeras y la palidez de su piel dándole a su presencia un aspecto sombrío.

El sheriff Stilinski recordaba al chico, a pesar de que por aquel entonces Derek debía contar con unos 15 o 16 años. Había pasado el tiempo y el hombre recordaba una quemada foto familiar que a duras penas había conseguido librarse de las llamas; allí estaba el chico de gran sonrisa y ojos expresivos, pero poco quedaba de él en el joven que contemplaba ahora, sí, tal vez fuera el mismo, obviamente había crecido, pero ya no sonreía y su mirada era dura, casi carente de vida. Un escalofrío recorrió al sheriff cuando fue al encuentro de Derek.

-¿Derek Hale?-preguntó el sheriff a modo de saludo y le tendió la mano.

-¡Sheriff!-exclamó él mirándole la mano, pero no llegó a estrechársela.

-Bien, acompáñame por aquí, tenemos que hablar.-dijo el hombre volviendo a apartar la mano y recuperando el control de sí mismo, hizo que Derek le siguiera hasta una de las salas de visita; no quería llevar al joven a una sala de interrogatorios y que se cerraba en banda, si era sospechoso de la muerte de su hermana o estaba relacionado con lo que le había sucedido a la chica, no podían comentar más errores, tal vez el haberle alertado sobre que querían hablar con él al respecto de Laura, ya había puesto en entredicho su investigación.

El sheriff Stilinski hizo pasar a Derek a una amplia habitación sin cristales de doble sentido, repleta de sillas de diferentes colores y materiales y en la que había una máquina expendedora de refrescos que producía un sonido incesante para mantener las bebidas frías.

El hombre le ofreció a Derek algo de beber, pero el chico declinó la oferta y en su lugar tomó asiento en la silla que tenía más próxima.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-fue lo primero que el sheriff le preguntó.

-¿Debería?-preguntó Derek rayando la chulería la hablar.

El sheriff se tomó su tiempo, se acomodó él también en una de las sillas y utilizó la pequeña mesa que había en mitad de aquella sala para posar el informe que había llevado todo el tiempo en la mano.

-Hace días denunciaste la desaparición de tu hermana,-dijo el sheriff tras el largo silencio-y estoy seguro de que has oído que hemos encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque.

El hombre se tomó tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero no sólo eso, al tiempo que hablaba observaba las reacciones de Derek; sin embargo, el joven se mantenía frío y no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento ni expresión.

-Creen que se trata de mi hermana, ¿no es así?-fue Derek quien habló tras la pausa del policía.

-Sí, el ADN está por confirmarlo, pero sí, creemos que se trata de Laura.-dijo él con seriedad.

Derek se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para él no era nuevo lo que el sheriff Stilinski le estaba contando, sólo había acudido a la comisaría para descubrir si la policía sabía algo que él ignoraba, pero en aquel momento se había dado cuenta de que había sido una pérdida de tiempo. La policía no podría ayudarle a descubrir al responsable de la muerte de su hermana, no cuando si quiera sabían el auténtico motivo de porqué la habían matado.

-¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a tu hermana?-preguntó el sheriff, todavía observando aquella mirada de inexpresión en Derek.

-No.-respondió el chico lacónico.

-Está bien…-dijo el hombre y echó un breve vistazo a los papeles que tenía frente a sí-Parece ser que Laura había vuelto al pueblo, ¿tú no volviste con ella?

-No.-se limitó a decir Derek.

-¿Y ella tenía algún motivo para regresar?-quiso saber el sheriff, pero presentía que no obtendría una buena respuesta por parte del chico-¿Tal vez visitar a vuestro tío? Aquí dice que fue el único superviviente al incendio en la casa familiar.

-¡Tal vez!-exclamó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

El sheriff le dedicó una larga mirada y suspiró, se pasó la mano por la cabeza en el mismo gesto inconsciente que su hijo Stiles repetía en momentos de reflexión.

-¿Sabes si tu hermana salía con alguien? ¿Un novio, una novia, no sé…algún conocido con el que quedarse aquí en el pueblo?-insistió el sheriff con una nueva ronda de preguntas.

-No.-dijo Derek y se puso en pie dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera!-exclamó el hombre y también él se puso en pie.

-¿Va a detenerme?-preguntó el joven.

-No, claro que no.-dijo el sheriff y sonrío tímidamente tratando de transmitirle empatía al chico, su instinto le gritaba que Derek sabía mucho más de lo que le estaba contando, pero no podía retenerle contra su voluntad, sobre todo cuando no tenía nada con que acusarle.

Derek asintió, dedicó una gélida mirada de ojos verdes al sheriff Stilinski y con paso decidió se fue.

El hombre se quedó sólo en la sala, caminó de nuevo hasta la mesa y se sentó sobre la misma silla que antes ocupaba, lanzó el informe contra la mesa, mostrando con aquel gesto su desesperación. Tenían una chica muerta de la que sólo habían recuperado la mitad inferior del cadáver, no tenían sospechosos, ni motivo y la única persona que podía arrojar algo de luz a todo el caso, acababa de irse y no parecía estar dispuesta a colaborar.

-¿Sheriff?-dijo el agente Thomas asomándose a la puerta que había quedado ligeramente entreabierta.

-¿Sí?-preguntó el hombre volviendo la mirada hacia su subordinado.

-¿El chico se ha ido?-preguntó el joven y entró en la sala-¿Ha dicho algo que nos sirva de ayuda?

-¡Nada!-exclamó el sheriff y se puso en pie, para luego apoyarse contra la mesa y siguió hablando-Si quiera se inmutó cuando le dije que la chica muerta era su hermana.

-¿Cree que él la mató?-preguntó Thomas encogiéndose de hombros y no pudo evitar echar una mirada hacia el pasillo, asegurándose que Derek Hale no estaba allí y pudiera escucharle.

-Oculta algo, eso está claro.-dijo el sheriff y suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-quiso saber el agente.

-Seguir investigando.-comentó el hombre-¡Tenemos que encontrar la otra mitad del cuerpo de la chica!

Derek había salido con paso decidido de la comisaría y al encontrarse en mitad de la calle, con la noche cerniéndose sobre su cabeza, no pudo más que notar la presencia abrasadora de la luna llena.

La rabia sacudía el cuerpo del joven, las palabras del sheriff retumbaban en su cabeza, habían vuelto a traer a la superficie la muerte de Laura. Derek apretó los puños y trató de tranquilizar a su lobo interior, algo que le costó más que la última vez, dadas las circunstancias y el saberse en plena fase lunar, tuvo que echar mano de todo su control para no aullar enloquecido.

Pero en aquel momento el joven tenía cosas que hacer, actuar y no pensar, era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento, no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que volvió al aparcamiento, se subió a su coche y se fue de la comisaría.

* * *

Stiles no había conseguido hablar con su amigo al terminar el entrenamiento, en presencia de Allison, Scott perdía la cabeza y si quiera había escuchado a su amigo cuando trató de darle alcance en los vestuarios.

Así que al chico no le quedó más remedio que volver a su casa y dejándose llevar por su mente imaginativa, comenzó a investigar en Internet.

La penumbra había conquistado la habitación de Stiles, el chico había bajado las persianas y cerrado la puerta, no quería que nadie la interrumpiera, ni su padre ni tampoco aquella sensación de estar siendo observado.

Así que buscando información sobre "_licántropos_" y la "_licantropía_", Stiles se dejó llevar por ese mundo de seres sobrenaturales, embrujos y maldiciones, sangre, muerte, amores imposibles y traiciones.

El chico también investigó sobre el "_acónito_", una extraña planta de hermosas flores violetas que era veneno para los popularmente conocidos como hombres-lobo.

Libros de historia, la mitología de los licántropos, toda información que pudo conseguir, pasó por manos de Stiles, en temas que le interesaban, el chico siempre era minucioso; tal vez el vivir con un policía le había pegado ciertas dotes detectivescas.

Y cuando Stiles estaba leyendo un artículo sobre las características de las balas de plata y su forma de herir a un ser mitad hombre mitad bestia, alguien llamó de manera insistente a su puerta, asustando sobremanera a un ya de por sí sobreactivado Stiles.

Stiles trató de calmarse, luego bajó la tapa de su ordenador portátil y echó un vistazo a su habitación, el caos reinaba por doquier, hojas impresas con fotos e información sobre los licántropos campaban a sus anchas por el suelo.

De todos modos, el chico se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Pasa!-exclamó Stiles relajándose cuando fue a Scott a quien se encontró esperando en el pasillo; luego añadió antes de volver a cerrar la puerta-¡Tienes que ver esto!

Scott sonrió divertido, todavía claramente bajo los efectos de haber estado con Allison y entró en el cuarto.

-Toda la tarde investigando, -comentó Stiles hablando atropelladamente-libros, webs,… Toda esta información…

-¿Cuánto Red Bull has tomado?-preguntó Scott a su amigo interpretando el estado de agitación en el que Stiles se movía, el exceso de cafeína en su torrente sanguíneo hacia que un ya de por sí entusiasta Stiles, se comportara de forma más explosiva.

-¡Muchos!-exclamó Stiles volviendo a sentarse en la silla frente a la mesa de escritorio, había optado por aquella palabra cuando no fue capaz de contabilizar las bebidas energéticas que había tomado-No importa, ¡escucha!

-¿Es por lo del cuerpo?-preguntó Scott posando su mochila sobre la cama, sentándose luego en el borde-¿Saben quién lo hizo?

-No, están interrogando a gente, -dijo Stiles dando una vuelta completa sobre su silla y con varias hojas en la mano, se puso frente a su amigo y siguió hablando- incluso a Derek Hale.

-¿El tío que nos encontramos en el bosque? –preguntó Scott y luego añadió con un deje divertido- ¿El tío por el que no dejaste de babear?

-Sí, sí, pero eso no es todo; ¿vale?-dijo Stiles y tardó en asimilar lo que el otro chico acababa de decir- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no babeo por Derek, sólo dije que me parecía guapo!

-Una pregunta, -dijo Scott y se quedó mirando a Stiles con curiosidad-¿cómo te enteras de todas estas cosas?

-¡Tengo mis fuentes!-exclamó Stiles con tono misterioso, pero añadió-Vale, a veces escucho conversaciones ajenas, otras la frecuencia de la policía…

-¿Escuchas la frecuencia de la policía?-preguntó el chico realmente sorprendido.

-Si bueno, pero esa ahora mismo no importa.-dijo Stiles tratando de centrar el tema de aquella conversación.

-¿Entonces?-quiso saber Scott-¿De qué querías hablar?

-¿Recuerdas la broma que te gasté? ¿Mmm?-dijo Stiles, sus palabras rezumaban de nuevo agitación por todas las letras-Pues no es una broma.

Un silencio les invadió momentáneamente, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Scott, quien miró a su amigo sin comprender.

-El lobo, el mordisco del bosque, -añadió Stiles- he leído todo esto y, ¿sabes por qué aúllan los lobos?

-¿Debería?-preguntó Scott sin entender a donde quería llegar su amigo con todo aquello.

-Es una señal, -dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie de un salto y agitando todavía los papeles que tenía en la mano-si un lobo está sólo aúlla como señal de localización para la manada. Así que si oyes aullar significa que puede haber otros lobos cerca e incluso la manada entera.

-¿Una manada de lobos?-preguntó Scott con asombro-Pero, ¿no eras tú el que decía que no había lobos en California? Vamos, Stiles, si te reíste de mí cuando te dije que oía aullar en el bosque.

-Si bueno, puede que yo haya oído también un par de aullidos.-dijo Stiles pasándose la mano por la cabeza-Pero no es eso, no son lobos, sino hombres lobo.

-¿Y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo con esto? He de ir a recoger a Allison en una hora.-dijo Scott mirando a su amigo con enfado, se puso él también en pie y recogió su mochila.

-Hoy te he visto en el campo, Scott. -dijo Stiles tratando de frenar a su amigo, quien trataba de irse-Y sí, lo que has hecho ha sido prodigioso, pero era imposible.

-Ya, ha sido un buen tiro.-contestó Scott tratando de alejar de su mente las dudas que él también tenía sobre lo que le estaba pasando en los últimos días.

-No, has hecho un tiro increíble.-contestó Stiles, le quitó la mochila de las manos de su amigo y la volvió a posar sobre su cama-Me refiero a cómo te movías, a tu velocidad, tus reflejos,… ¡La gente no hace esas cosas de repente! ¡Y también lo de la visión y los sentidos! Además, ¡ya no necesitas tu inhalador!

-Vale tío, no tengo tiempo para esto.-dijo Scott elevando la voz e interrumpiendo el inspirado monólogo de su amigo-¡Hablamos mañana!

-¿Mañana?-preguntó Stiles como si acabara de escuchar la mayor locura de su vida-Para nada, hoy hay luna llena, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Scott cabreándose, no entendía las razones de su amigo, tampoco su interés en hacerle creer que los hombres-lobo eran de verdad; todo aquello sonaba demasiado a ficción, incluso para Stiles-Acaban de hacerme titular, tengo una cita con una chica que no me creo que quiera salir conmigo, toda mi vida está siendo perfecta, ¿por qué lo arruinas?

-Intento ayudarte.-dijo Stiles con seriedad y se sentó de nuevo en su silla-Estás infectado Scott, eso ya lo sabes, cuando salga la luna tu aspecto físico cambiará y tu sed de sangre será incontrolable.

-¿Sed de sangre?-dijo él.

-¡Tu instinto de matar!-exclamó Stiles con preocupación.

-Empiezo a sentir mi instinto de matar, Stiles.-respondió Scott, parecía haberse calmado, pero todo aquello seguía siendo una locura. Los hombres-lobo no eran reales y él no iba a convertirse en uno cuando la luna llena brillara en el cielo.

-Escucha esto, -dijo su amigo y se volvió para coger uno de los libros que antes había estado ojeando y se puso a leer- "_El cambio se produce por rabia o algo que le acelere el pulso_." ¿De acuerdo? No hay nadie que te acelere el pulso tanto como Allison, ¡cancela la cita! –Stiles se puso en pie y fue a buscar en la mochila de su amigo, tratando de encontrar su teléfono móvil-Tienes que llamarla ahora mismo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Scott observando a su amigo sin comprender.

-¡Cancelar tu cita!-exclamó Stiles buscando en el menú del teléfono el modo de enviar un SMS.

-¡No! ¡Dame eso!-rugió Scott y sin pretenderlo empotró a Stiles con fuerza contra la pared en un intento por recuperar su móvil. Su mano dispuesta en un puño estuvo por golpear la cara del otro joven, pero logró controlarse y en su lugar dio un manotazo al respaldo de la silla en la que antes Stiles estaba sentado, tirándola al suelo.

Las miradas se intercambiaron entre los amigos, Stiles no podía negar que había sentido miedo y Scott no sabía qué había sido lo que le acababa de pasar, su respiración se calmó y miró a su amigo.

-Yo…, lo siento.-trató de decir Scott-¡He de prepararme para la fiesta!

Stiles no dijo nada, miraba a su amigo con gesto sombrío, todavía apoyado contra la pared que había golpeado su espalda, y allí se quedó mientras miraba de reojo como Scott salía de su habitación.

-¡Lo siento!-repitió Scott de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

Toda la euforia que había invadido a Stiles se había desvanecido. El chico se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared en un gesto de impotencia. Se sentía responsable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, después de todo, había sido idea suya lo de al bosque por la noche sólo por jugar a descubrir un cadáver; y también se sentía mal por no haber convencido a Scott para que le creyera.

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a poner en pie su silla y entonces fue cuando lo vio, las marcas de garras que habían rajado la tela de la parte posterior de la silla, justo en el lugar en que Scott la había golpeado antes de derribarla.

Stiles tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

Scott había vuelto a su casa tras la discusión con Stiles. Todas las cosas que su amigo le había dicho, hombres-lobo, mordisco, luna llena,… habían sido archivadas en su cabeza, ahora sólo tenía en mente a Allison y nada ni nadie iba a conseguir que la sonrisa de tonto se le fuera de la cara.

El joven se metió en la ducha y las preocupaciones se fueron por el desagüe junto a los restos de jabón.

Scott salió de la ducha cubierto por una toalla, observó su aspecto en el espejo del baño y caminó hacia su habitación, para encontrarse a su madre esperándole.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Scott sorprendido al encontrarse a la mujer apoyada contra la pared.

-¿Es una fiesta o una cita?-le preguntó la mujer a su hijo.

-¡Ambas cosas!-dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo se llama?-quiso saber la mujer.

-Allison.-respondió Scott.

-Allison, -repitió la mujer y asintió con una sonrisa; su hijo se hacía mayor y tenía que aceptarlo, así que le tendió a su hijo las llaves del coche-¡bonito nombre!

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Scott realmente encantado y recogió las llaves con ambas manos.

-No es necesario que hablamos, ¿verdad?-preguntó la mujer con tono de madre.

-¡No voy a hablar de sexo seguro contigo!-dijo Scott malinterpretando las intenciones de su madre.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!-exclamó ella sorprendida-No, me refería a dejar el depósito del coche lleno, ¡devuélveme las llaves!

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Scott sin comprender.

-Pues claro que lo digo en serio, no quiero acabar en algún programa de televisión con una chica embarazada de 16 años.

La típica charla se sucedió a continuación y tras asegurarle repetidas veces a su madre que se portaría como un caballero, la mujer cedió y le devolvió las llaves del coche.

Era un alivio para Scott poder pasar a recoger a Allison en coche, no sabía ni quería adivinar, qué habría hecho la chica si el joven se hubiera presentado en la puerta de su casa en bicicleta.

* * *

Recoger las evidencias.

La habitación de Stiles estaba llena de pruebas, sí, tal vez llena de pruebas que nadie iba a creer. ¿Un adolescente que había estado trabajando arduamente sobre los hombres-lobo y la licantropía? Lo más probable es que tuviera una gran imaginación o estuviera pensando en escribir un relato de terror para la clase de literatura.

Pero como siempre era mejor evitar las preguntas incómodas, antes de salir de casa Stiles se decidió a reunir todos los papeles que habían quedado desperdigados por su habitación, los guardó todos en una carpeta e hizo lo mismo con los libros, luego borró el historial de Internet y observó desde la puerta la visión de su habitación.

-¡No está mal!-exclamó el chico con la respiración algo agitada por haber estado corriendo de un lado para otro-¡Sin pruebas no hay delito!

Mientras había estado recogiendo, el chico había estado pensando en su padre, el hombre era policía y a pesar de que Stiles estaba seguro de que no conocía todos y cada uno de los líos en que su hijo se había metido, el sheriff Stilinski no era tonto.

Mejor dejar la habitación como uno se la encontraría un día cualquiera y evitemos ampliar el castigo de la semana por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Y ahora qué?-se preguntó Stiles a sí mismo; sí, había recogido su habitación, pero volvía a estar en el punto de partida. ¿Qué hacer con Scott?; si el joven tenía razón, su amigo sufriría una extraña transformación en cuestión de horas y tenía que evitar que hiciera daño a alguien o incluso a sí mismo.

Stiles recapacitó seriamente y sólo se le ocurrió una opción. Había una fiesta aquella noche, estaba seguro de que Scott estaría allí con Allison, así que el chico también se prepararía y acudiría a la fiesta; tal vez cuando Scott sintiera los primeros efectos de su cambio, su amigo entrara en razón.

Así que el joven se decidió a darse una ducha rápida antes de ponerse algo decente para colarse en una fiesta.

Varios minutos más tarde Stiles salía nuevamente de manera precipitada de su casa, acababa de abrir la puerta principal cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

-¡Oh, Dios!-exclamó Stiles ciertamente exasperado, volvió sobre sus pasos y contestó la llamada-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? ¡Hola papá!

-Hola, -dijo el hombre respondiendo por el otro lado de la línea- sólo llamaba para asegurarme de que cumplías tu castigo.

-Soy un adolescente responsable.-contestó Stiles tratando de poner voz inocente, pero en aquel instante si quiera se creyó a sí mismo.

-Sí, muy inocente.-dijo el sheriff, pero alguien entró en su despacho y el hombre tuvo que cortar la llamada- Puede que esta noche llegue tarde, así que no te preocupes por mí.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó Stiles y comprobó la hora en su reloj, tenía que irse cuanto antes y encontrar a Scott lo más rápido posible-Bueno, papá, seguro que tienes mucho que trabajar, adiós…te quiero…

-¿Stiles?-preguntó el hombre mirando el teléfono, pero su hijo ya había colgado. En otras circunstancias el sheriff había vuelto a llamar o incluso se hubiera pasado por casa, pero al agente que antes le interrumpió, seguía esperando en la puerta, probablemente para comentarle algo relacionado con la chica muerta.

Por su parte, Stiles había salido corriendo de casa, rezó por el camino para no haberse olvidado algo, como el teléfono móvil o bien las llaves, y se subió a su jeep derrapando en las curvas y conduciendo con celeridad hasta el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta.

* * *

Hacía rato que Scott había salido de su casa, condujo hasta casa de Allison y no pudo negar que estaba prácticamente taquicárdico cuando detuvo el coche frente a la puerta principal.

Sonaba una melodía romántica en la radio y Scott no podía evitar sonreír, sus dedos tamborileaban contra el volante del coche y entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y allí estaba ella, Allison, la chica más guapa que nunca había visto.

La joven sonrió a Scott desde la entrada y luego caminó hacia el coche. Lo justo habría sigo que Scott hubiera salido del coche para recibirla, pero cuando fue consciente de que seguía sentado en el coche, Allison ya había abierto la puerta del acompañante y se subía al vehículo.

-¡Hola!-exclamó la chica y volvió a sonreírle.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Scott y el corazón siguió latiéndole todavía más fuerte-¡Estás preciosa!

-Gracias.-contestó Allison con una sonrisa divertida-¡Tú también!

Scott siguió sonriendo largo rato sin poder reaccionar y al fin dijo con gesto pensativo.

-Creo que nunca me han dicho que estaba precioso.

-Me refería a estabas guapo, tonto.-le dijo Allison todavía sonriendo-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Si, claro!-exclamó Scott volviendo a la realidad y condujo hasta la fiesta.

Varios minutos más tarde Allison y Scott llegaron a la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta, la música invitaba a bailar, la gente divirtiéndose y bebiendo animaba a la fiesta.

Allison salió al jardín de atrás de la casa, donde estaba la piscina y Scott iba tras ella. A su alrededor todos bailaban, hablaban y se divertían; Scott se sentía algo intimidado en aquel ambiente, pero estaba en una fiesta y además con la chica que le gustaba, tenía que animarse.

Sin embargo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, sonriendo y saludando con un gesto a algunos compañeros de clase, se fijó en él. Derek Hale estaba allí, alejado de todos, un intruso en una fiesta a la que no había sido invitado, oculto entre las sombras de un rincón del jardín.

Scott le miró y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro; a espaldas de Derek había una verja metálica desde la que un enorme perro comenzó a ladrar al chico, Derek se volvió, miró al perro y al instante el animal dejó de ladrar y se fue corriendo. Scott había observado cada detalle de aquella acción y algo en su cabeza estaba comenzando a atar cabos.

En aquel instante Derek volvió su mirada hacia Scott y sencillamente se limitó a observarle.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Allison a Scott haciendo que el chico volviera a la realidad.

-¿Qué? Sí, muy bien.-dijo él mirando a la chica. Pero cuando Scott volvió la mirada hacia el lugar en donde antes Derek se encontraba, ya no había nadie. Casi por instinto Scott elevó la mirada al cielo y al hacerlo, no sólo vio una refulgente luna llena, sino también como una ágil sombra saltaba por el tejado de la casa.

Allison sonrió y le tendió una mano a Scott.

-Venga, -dijo ella tratando de animarle-¡vamos a bailar!

Con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Allison, Scott volvió a no tener hueco en la mente para sus problemas, tampoco para las absurdas teorías de Stiles e incluso la presencia de Derek Hale dejó de parecer tan alarmante.

Los dos jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la música, dedicándose sonrisas y caricias enlazando sus manos.

Todo era perfecto.

Allison y Scott siguieron bailando un rato, pero el chico no pudo dejar de notar que alguien le miraba, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando que tal vez se trababa nuevamente de Derek y encontrándose en su lugar la mirada lujuriosa de Lydia, la chica bailaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Scott, a pesar de que su novio, Jackson, la estuviera abrazando y besando por el cuello en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, Allison volvió a captar la atención del chico, el momento del beso había llegado y fue cuando Scott lo sintió. Un fuego que nacía de sus entrañas, crispaba sus nervios y tensaba sus músculos. El sonido de la música perforó sus tímpanos de forma dolorosa y Scott no pudo evitar apartarse de Allison.

-¿Te sientes mal?-le preguntó Allison al chico observando su gesto de dolor grabado en el rostro.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!-logró decir Scott con voz estrangulada y se alejó, apartando a la gente a su paso.

* * *

El jeep de Stiles dejó la marca de las gomas de los neumáticos grabada en el asfalto de la carretera cuando llegó a la fiesta y frenó de forma brusca.

El joven se arrojó prácticamente del vehículo y caminó hacia la casa guiado por la música que podía oírse desde la calle mientras con su teléfono móvil volvía de nuevo a intentar localizar a Scott.

Esta vez no fue diferente y la llamada de Stiles fue derivada al contestador de su amigo.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y entró en la casa, comenzó a buscar entre la muchedumbre a Scott, pero por ahora no había tenido éxito, había demasiada gente moviéndose de un lado para otro y Stiles comenzaba a alterarse por momentos.

En un par de ocasiones el joven confundió a otros chicos con Scott y comenzaba a cansarse de tanta excusa absurda.

-¿Te has perdido?-preguntó una voz masculina a espaldas de Stiles, una voz dedicada sólo para él, las palabras salieron de aquella boca envueltas en un aliento que golpeó la nunca del chico, erizándole todo el vello del cuerpo.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y se quedó petrificado un instante. Aquella sensación se manifestaba de nuevo de forma tan contradictoria como siempre, el irresistible temor que le tentaba en lugar de hacerle huir.

La pregunta había quedado en el aire y casi exigía ser respondida, así que cogiendo aire, Stiles se giró lentamente, encontrándose directamente con aquella mirada de ojos verdes que podía traspasar su alma.

-¡Hola, Derek!-exclamó Stiles con un tono de voz divertido, el mismo tono de voz que empleaba cuando no quería demostrar que tenía miedo-Porque te llamas Derek, ¿verdad?

-Sí.-contestó el otro joven; su estética seguía siendo sombría, a pesar de que había cambiado el jersey negro por una camiseta blanca.

Stiles sonrió de manera forzada y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, suplicando para que cualquiera le rescatara. Pero aquello no sucedió, al menos no de momento, seguía allí, en medio de tanta gente y extrañamente sintiéndose como si sólo él y Derek fueran las únicas personas en aquella fiesta.

Stiles tragó saliva un par de veces y miró a Derek, quien no se había movido ni un ápice y seguía observándole.

-¡Una fiesta muy divertida!-exclamó Stiles cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza, evitaba mirar más de dos segundos a Derek y por momentos estaba enloqueciendo.

Entonces Stiles vio a su salvador, Scott se acercaba apartando a la gente como si la vida le fuera en ello. El gesto de su amigo se notaba tenso y la preocupación volvió a sacudir a Stiles mientras la palabra licántropo retumbaba en sus oídos.

En aquel momento Stiles se olvidó de Derek y trató a ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?-logró preguntarle Stiles llegando hasta él, pero fue como si Scott si quiera le reconociera y siguió tratando de irse.

La gente se le echó encima y de nuevo Stiles perdió a Scott de vista. Se quedó un momento mirando a su alrededor, pero al único que consiguió ver fue a Derek alejándose, o más bien creyó verle, ya que sólo pudo distinguir su cazadora negra.

En aquel momento sólo importaba Scott, así que Stiles salió de la casa justo en el momento para ver como su amigo se subía a su coche y se largaba.

-¿Qué…?-trató de decir Stiles y él también corrió hacia su jeep.

El chico se subió y giró la llave en el contacto; y apenas unos segundos antes de irse, Stiles volvió la cabeza hacia la casa en la que tenía lugar la fiesta y observó cómo Derek se acercaba a una preocupada Allison y cómo acompañaba a la chica al que debía de ser su coche.

* * *

Scott llegó a su casa sintiéndose peor que nunca, si quiera sabía cómo había podido conducir en aquel estado y cómo había logrado llegar hasta su habitación.

El chico cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí sintiendo un fuego abrasador en su interior, todo le daba vueltas, el sudor perlaba su piel y la respiración era pesada y agitada.

Scott observó la luna llena en todo su esplendor a través de la ventana y entonces lo supo, Stiles tenía razón. El mordisco del bosque le había infectado, pero todavía no podía aceptar aquello y el joven trataba de luchar contra lo que sentía.

Prácticamente a rastras Scott llegó hasta la bañera y abriendo el grifo del agua fría se sumergió bajo ella, el calor era asfixiante y tenía que contrarrestarlo de algún modo, con el agua helada estaba seguro de que podía calmarse.

Allí permaneció Scott, sentado en la bañera, sintiendo como el agua corría por su cuerpo y mitigaba aquel desazón, pero la cosa no mejoró, todo su cuerpo se estaba revelando contra él, sentía todo y nada, sus sentidos se agudizaban de forma abrumadora y el fuego interno se confabuló con un dolor difícil de soportar.

Entonces los cambios físicos sobre los que Stiles había hablado hicieron acto de presencia. Scott dirigió una mirada a su propia mano y creyéndose víctima de una alucinación, vio como las uñas le crecían y poco a poco se convertían en garras.

Sintiéndose más loco que nunca, Scott salió de la ducha y se acercó al espejo que había sobre el lavamanos, observó el reflejo de su rostro y al enfocar hacia la boca vio que también su boca sufría la transformación, sus colmillos parecían haberse desarrollado peligrosamente, convirtiéndose en el arma perfecta para desgarrar carne.

Cuando a Scott los ojos le brillaron efímeramente en ámbar, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Lárgate!-exclamó el chico.

-Scott, soy yo.-se escuchó la voz de Stiles al otro lado de la puerta. El joven tenía un don para colarse en la casa de su mejor amigo.

Scott caminó por la habitación y abrió ligeramente la puerta, pero impidiendo que el otro chico entrara.

-¡Déjame entrar, puedo ayudarte!-exclamó Stiles empujando la puerta, pero Scott le impidió el paso apoyando su cuerpo contra ella.

-No.-dijo Scott con la respiración entrecortada-Escucha, tienes que encontrar a Allison.

-Ella está bien, la he visto irse de la fiesta. Ella está perfectamente, ¿vale?-contestó Stiles tratando de calmar a su amigo para que le dejara ayudarle.

-Creo que se quién es. -dijo Scott.

-¡Déjame entrar y lo hablamos!-contestó su amigo todavía en tensión, sabía o más bien imaginaba, lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta; y si lo sabía, ¿por qué quería entrar? En aquel momento Stiles no pensaba con claridad.

-Es Derek, Derek Hale es el hombre-lobo, él fue quien me mordió, el que mató a la chica del bosque.-las palabras salieron de la boca de Scott con fuerza, había sufrido un momento de lucidez y en aquel momento todo encajó.

-Scott, Derek se ha llevado a Allison de la fiesta.-Stiles le habló a su amigo y en su voz no pudo dejarse de notar preocupación.

Tras escuchar aquello Scott cerró la puerta con ímpetu y poco pudo hacer Stiles para intentar entrar.

-¡Scott!-gritó el chico golpeando la puerta de nuevo.

Pero Stiles no obtuvo respuesta, no cuando un Scott completamente transformado estaba saltando la ventana con una agilidad sobrenatural y echaba a correr siguiendo el inconfundible rastro de Allison, incluso a kilómetros estaba seguro de que Scott podía localizar a la chica sólo por la fragancia de su perfume.

* * *

Hacía casi una hora que Derek se había ido de la comisaría, su primera idea había sido volver a casa y echar un nuevo vistazo a los papeles y al diario que su hermana había escondido bajo una tabla suelta en el suelo.

Sin embargo, el chico, no reunió el valor suficiente para volver a la calcinada casa de los Hale, no tras la conversación con el sheriff Stilinski y mucho menos en luna llena.

Así que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Derek llevaba largo rato dando vueltas por el pueblo con su coche y fue en aquel momento de confusión, cuando escuchó una llamada, un aullido lejano que no todos hubieran podido entender.

Pero él lo hizo, a pesar de la distancia y de no haber estado prestando atención, aquel aullido era un llamamiento de manada, a pesar de que aquel saludo no estaba dirigido a él, no, estaban llamando al chico del bosque, estaban llamando a Scott.

Con un nuevo objetivo más o menos claro Derek tomó la dirección opuesta con su coche, bajó la ventanilla y usó su desarrollado sentido del olfato para localizar a Scott, ya que fuera donde estuviera el chico, el otro lobo, el que había aullado, probablemente aparecería y si lo hacía, tal vez Derek pudiera intercambiar…unas cuentas palabras con él.

Todo aquello le iba grande, Derek estaba completamente perdido, sobretodo sin Laura, en aquel momento, mientras conducía, todas las conversaciones, recuerdos, discusiones,… se acumulaban en su mente de forma dolorosa. Debería haber escuchado a su hermana, haberla ayudado y tal vez haberla acompañado de vuelta a Beacon Hill, quizás haber hecho que ella nunca regresara; pero ahora era tarde y lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse. Pero aquello no haría que Laura regresara, como tampoco haría que Derek supiera qué hacer o que pista seguir. Lo que quería era descubrir al responsable de la muerte de su hermana y vengarse, y hasta el momento parecía que no había sido consciente de que a través de Scott, tal vez pudiera dar con el otro licántropo, tal vez él fuera el responsable de la muerte de su hermana o quizás supiera quien la había matado.

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, la influencia de la luna y un ansia de venganza que se reflejaba en la velocidad con la que el chico pisaba el acelerador.

Al fin Derek detuvo el coche frente a una imponente casa en la de que sin lugar a dudas, se estaba celebrando una fiesta. Por si no era evidente sólo con la música, los jóvenes yendo y viniendo con vasos que probablemente contenían bebidas alcohólicas, lo dejaban bastante claro.

El joven se quedó unos minutos en su coche, contemplando todo a su alrededor. El rastro de Scott le había llevado hasta allí, a pesar de que todavía no había localizado al chico, por lo que tras unos momentos de reflexión, Derek no tuvo más opción que bajarse del coche y colarse en la casa.

El joven rodeó la casa y consiguió entrar por el jardín sin que nadie reparase en él, y los que lo hicieran, probablemente le tomaran por un estudiante más.

Y allí se quedó Derek, observando a las parejas de jóvenes adolescentes divertirse hasta que vio a Scott llegar en compañía de una chica.

El joven se quedó mirando al otro, evaluándole con la mirada y en la distancia, aquella noche sabría si Scott sobrevivía a la transformación o no; si sobrevivía se convertiría en uno de los suyos, sino…todo estaba por ver.

Parecía ser que Scott captó la presencia de Derek y el lobo notó como el corazón del chico se perturbaba en presencia del otro.

De pronto un perro comenzó a ladrar a Derek, éste se volvió casi por instinto para silenciarlo con una mirada. Luego volvió a mirar a Scott, pero el chico se distrajo ante algo que la chica que le acompañaba, Derek habría jurado haber oído como alguien se refería a ella con el nombre de Allison, le decía algo.

El joven aprovechó aquel momento para irse, todo adquiría una mejor perspectiva a una distancia prudencial.

Sin embargo, cuando Derek trataba de volver a su coche, no contó con la presencia de él. El joven no le había percibido hasta que estuvo fuera de la casa y arrastrado por una fuerza interna, el lobo obligó prácticamente a Derek a volver a entrar en la casa.

-Stiles…-susurró Derek observando al chico, parecía buscar algo y no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

Al lobo le encantaba jugar y la danza fatal del corazón de Stiles latiendo bajo su presencia estaba convirtiéndose en su melodía preferida.

Pero las palabras que pudieron intercambiar no significaron nada, mucho menos cuando la aparición de Scott interrumpió aquello que difícilmente podría calificarse de conversación y Derek improvisó sobre la marcha.

Vio como Allison salía tras Scott, la chica parecía realmente preocupada y Derek sencillamente aprovechó la oportunidad, sabía que ella era la forma para llegar hasta Scott.

-Allison, -dijo Derek saliendo tras ella y demostrando que si quería, podía llegar a dibujar una suerte de sonrisa- soy amigo de Scott. ¡Me llamo Derek!

La joven acababa de observar como Scott se acababa de ir en su coche y estaba desconcertada, por decirlo en una palabra.

-¿Sabes qué le ha pasado?-quiso saber la chica y se volvió hacia Derek.

-No se encontraba bien, -dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros-¿le sentaría mal algo que ha comido?

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Allison todavía algo preocupada, pero trató de sonreír al otro chico.

-¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa?-preguntó él y le dedicó una larga mirada.

-La verdad es que sí, -asintió la chica-Scott me trajo en coche y mi casa queda un poco apartada.

-¡Yo puedo llevarte!-exclamó Derek y con un gesto señaló en dirección a su coche y caminó hacia él.

Allison observó al chico un rato sin moverse. Le acababa de conocer y su instinto le decía que no debía fiarse, pero Derek había asegurado ser amigo de Scott; además, ella necesitaba que alguien la acercara a casa. Aquella había sido su primera fiesta en el pueblo y si llegaba tarde, estaba segura de que sus padres no le permitirían asistir a futuras fiestas, así que sin tener más opción, Allison también se acercó al coche.

Cuando la chica llegó hasta él, Derek le abrió la puerta para que subiera al vehículo.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Allison dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa y se sentó en el lado del copiloto, posando al tiempo su chaqueta sobre el salpicadero, en el interior de aquel vehículo hacía mucho calor, como si alguien se hubiera olvidado de apagar la calefacción.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Derek subiéndose con agilidad él también al coche y poniéndolo en marcha.

-¿No hace mucho calor aquí dentro?-se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

-Sí, la calefacción está estropeada.-contestó el joven.

Allison asintió y miró hacia el frente, aquel chico era un tanto extraño y no podía negar que la ponía un poco nerviosa.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, a excepción de las instrucciones que Allison le dio al otro joven para llevarla hasta su casa. Al fin el coche se detuvo frente a la casa de la chica y Allison estaba deseando bajarse del coche. Sentía una extraña sensación en presencia de Derek que no sabía cómo interpretar, era como si en cierto modo se sintiera vulnerable, no era algo físico, a pesar de que no podía negar que el joven era atractivo; era algo más bien instintivo, se sentía como una presa siendo acechada entre las sombras por un depredador.

-¡Aquí es!-exclamó Allison de repente observando la puerta principal de su casa-Muchas gracias por traerme.

Derek le dedicó una larga mirada y volviéndose hacia la chica se acercó más de lo justo hacia ella.

Allison aguantó la respiración y estaba por gritarle algo cuando Derek sencillamente abrió el seguro de la puerta.

-El seguro de esa puerta también está estropeado.-dijo Derek y logrando mantener todo el tiempo el contacto visual con la chica, logró coger la chaqueta de Allison sin que fuera consciente.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó la chica con una risa nerviosa y salió del coche.

Derek se quedó allí un instante y cuando Allison hubo entrado en la casa se fue.

El joven había trazado un plan sobre la marcha, usaría la chaqueta de la chica para atraer a Scott hacia el bosque, sabía que en la prenda estaría el olor de Allison y el otro joven no podría resistirse, sobre todo si había resistido la transformación, la luna nublaría sus instintos y la chica le atraería aquella noche de una forma irracional.

Así que Derek condujo hasta el bosque y aparcó su coche justo delante del cartel que impedía el paso en el bosque al anochecer; luego se bajó y se adentró caminando en la espesura.

* * *

Scott llegó hasta el bosque siguiendo el rastro de Allison.

Localizó el que debía de ser el coche de Derek y se precipitó sobre él, pero tras comprobar de un vistazo que no había nada en el interior, siguió tratando de localizar a la chica usando su inconfundible aroma y se adentró en el bosque.

Scott corría por el bosque, la niebla abrazaba con su humedad los troncos de los árboles, pero aun así, los rayos de luna se colaban entre la espesura de las copas y permitían una relativa visibilidad.

El joven, convertido ahora en hombre-lobo, se servía de sus habilidades para seguir el rastro de la chica, corría a una gran velocidad sirviéndose de pies y manos y su visión se adaptaba perfectamente a la oscuridad.

Y Scott siguió corriendo hasta que el rastro se detuvo y el chico pudo observar con mirada atónita como la chaqueta de Allison estaba estratégicamente colgada en la rama de un árbol.

Scott observó la prenda y recordó que Allison la llevaba puesta aquella noche cuando pasó a recogerla. El joven sintió que había alguien más observándole y habló:

-¿Dónde está ella?

-¡Está a salvo!-exclamó la inconfundible voz de Derek-¡De ti!

Entonces Derek se dejó ver y se lanzó contra Scott, los dos jóvenes rodaron por el suelo del bosque forcejeando el uno contra el otro.

Derek tiró de Scott y trató de calmarlo al tiempo que le sujetaba contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué has hecho con ella?-preguntó Scott con una voz impregnada de un deje animal.

-¡Shss, silencio!-dijo Derek sujetando todavía al chico, pero observando más allá, el joven había captado otra presencia en el bosque.

Al principio el lobo creyó que se trataba del otro, del licántropo que había aullado, pero no, sus habilidades más desarrolladas de lo normal le decían que se trataba de varias personas y que eran humanas.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Están aquí! ¡Corre!-exclamó Derek mirando a Scott, el chico parecía haber captado también la presencia de alguien más, y echó a correr, alejándose por el bosque.

Scott tardó un segundo en ir tras Derek, pero le hizo caso y trató de huir. Sin embargo, una flecha llameante impactó contra el tronco del árbol que Scott tenía delante y le cegó dolorosamente.

Desorientado, Scott no pudo evitar que otra flecha surgida de entre las sombras le atrapara, atravesando su brazo derecho y atándole de ese modo a un árbol. El joven aulló, rugiendo de dolor. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

Scott trató de liberarse de la flecha que le impedía escapar y entonces fue cuando tres cazadores armados con ballestas se dejaron ver, apuntaron al chico dispuesto a dispararle de nuevo.

-¡Cogedlo!-dijo uno de los hombres; parecía ser el líder.

Pero los otros cazadores no tuvieron opción, Derek había estado observándolo todo y se decidió a participar. Golpeó con eficacia a los otros dos cazadores dejándolos inconscientes y aprovechó el desconcierto del líder para acercarse a Scott y liberarle.

Los dos hombres-lobo corrieron, alejándose del cazador y no se detuvieron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos.

Scott no pudo más y cayó contra un árbol, con la respiración agitada y tratando de saber qué acababa de pasar, el dolor de la herida de su brazo le había hecho recuperar la apariencia humana.

-¿Quiénes eran?-le preguntó Scott a Derek mientras el chico se sentaba en el suelo apoyándose contra un tronco.

-¡Cazadores!-exclamó Derek mirando a su alrededor y cerciorándose de que no les habían seguido-Llevan siglos persiguiéndonos.

-¿A nosotros?-preguntó el chico cabreado y se puso en pie-Querrás decir a ti, tú me has hecho esto.

-¿De verdad crees qué es tan malo?-quiso saber Derek y se acercó a Scott- ¿Una visión aguda, más capacidad auditiva y una agilidad sobrehumana? Posees algo que la gente mataría por tener. ¡El mordisco es un regalo!

-No lo quiero.-contestó Scott, su respiración todavía estaba agitada y aún sentía la poderosa presencia de la luna llena.

-¡Lo querrás!-respondió Derek demasiado seguro de sus palabras-Y vas a necesitarme si quieres aprender a controlarlo. Así que ahora Scott, ¡somos hermanos!

Scott no respondió, se quedó allí anclado, todavía sujetándose el brazo herido, sin embargo, éste ya había empezado a sanar.

El resto de la noche pasó más rápido de lo que pensó, a pesar de que durante todo el tiempo no había vuelvo a ver ni a Derek ni tampoco a los cazadores.

Derek se había vuelto a adentrar en el bosque y había tratado de proporcionarles un falso rastro a los cazadores, pero dos habían quedado momentáneamente fuera de combate y cuando recuperaron el conocimiento, el líder les hizo volver a sus coches.

De todos modos, Derek estuvo un tiempo observándoles, asegurándose de que realmente se iban y también se pasó la noche pendiente de Scott, a una distancia prudencial, no sólo asegurándose de que el chico no iba a ninguna parte, sino también alerta por si el otro licántropo hacía acto de presencia.

Pero el día sorprendió a Derek esperando, todo se había mantenido en una relativa calma. De ese modo pudo incluso notar la presencia de Stiles, quien se acercaba en su jeep por la carretera.

Derek observó como el joven recogía a Scott y como ambos se alejaban.

* * *

Viendo que no podía hacer nada por su amigo, Stiles se decidió a irse de la casa de Scott y comprobar que Allison estaba bien.

Así que subiendo de nuevo a su jeep, Stiles condujo hasta la casa de la chica. El joven se bajó de forma precipitaba del coche y corrió hacia la entrada, llamó insistentemente al timbre y esperó pacientemente a que alguien abriera la puerta.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Stiles y esta vez volvió a insistir golpeando la puerta.

Al fin la puerta se abrió y una mujer de pelo corto apareció tras ella, debía de tratarse de la madre de Allison.

-Hola, señora Argent.-dijo Stiles improvisando sobre la marcha-Amm, no me conoce, soy un amigo de su hija, verá, esto le va a sonar un poco raro, en realidad es una locura, la verdad es que locura tampoco es el término…

-¡Allison!-gritó la mujer volviendo la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa y llamando a su hija-¡Es para ti!

Allison salió de su habitación y se asomó desde la planta superior de las escaleras.

La chica miró a Stiles y el joven le devolvió la mirada con la sorpresa perfectamente dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Stiles!-exclamó Allison a modo de saludo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola!-contestó el chico un tanto perdido, no había esperado encontrarse a la chica, pero había sido un gran alivio descubrir que realmente estaba bien.

La joven bajó las escaleras e intercambió miradas con su madre, quien dejó a los adolescentes a solas.

-¿Scott está bien?-quiso saber Allison.

-Sí, sí.-dijo Stiles de nuevo improvisando-No se sentía bien, por eso se fue de la fiesta y bueno, me mandó para comprobar que tú estabas bien.

-Sí, me trajeron a casa.-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues me alegro que estés sana y salva.-contestó el chico e hizo el ademán de irse.

-¡Gracias por preocuparte, Stiles!-exclamó Allison a modo de despedida-¡Nos vemos en clase!

-Sí, claro.-contestó Stiles caminando ya de nuevo hacia su coche-¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches!-respondió la chica y cerró la puerta.

El joven volvió a subirse a su jeep y se alejó de casa de Allison. Algo salía bien después de aquella noche de locos. Ahora sólo quedaba que Stiles encontrara a Scott, así que se pasó el resto de la noche dando vueltas por el pueblo.

Hacía rato que había amanecido cuando Stiles tomó la opción de conducir por la carretera que llevaba al bosque y quiso la casualidad que se encontrara a Scott caminando por el arcén.

-¿Te llevo?-preguntó Stiles deteniendo el vehículo para que su amigo subiera.

Scott sonrió tímidamente para agradecérselo y se subió al jeep. El aspecto del joven era lamentable, estaba manchado de barro y restos de sangre y parecía hecho polvo.

Mientras conducía, Stiles dedicaba miradas temerosas a su amigo, todavía comprobando que se encontraba bien.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me preocupa?-preguntó Scott acurrucado en el asiento, se había tapado con la manta que Stiles siempre llevaba en el jeep.

-¡Como digas Allison te ganas una colleja!-exclamó Stiles sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahora seguramente me odia.-contestó Scott, tras todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, la chica seguía ocupando un lugar prioritario en su cabeza.

-¡Nah! ¡Lo dudo!-exclamó Stiles-Pero ya puedes inventarte una excusa convincente. O sino, puedes contarle la verdad y disfrutar de lo que mola ser un maldito hombre-lobo.

Scott se volvió con sorpresa hacia su amigo, tratando de ver si hablaba en serio o si sólo bromeaba para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Vale, mala idea.-admitió Stiles-¡Lo superaremos! Vamos, si es necesario te encadenaré las noches de luna llena y te daré ratones vivos. Tuve una boa, ¡puedo hacerlo!

De nuevo Scott miró a su amigo y esta vez no pudo más que sonreír, después de todo, la amistad de Stiles era incondicional y aquello era algo con lo que no todo el mundo podía contar.

Era sábado, así que Stiles acercó a su amigo a casa y después se dirigió a la suya, por el camino iba rezando para que su padre hubiera tenido el turno de noche y no hubiera llegado todavía.

* * *

Parecía ser que después de todo Stiles iba a tener suerte y cuando llegó a casa su padre todavía no había vuelto del trabajo. Fui un alivio, porque el chico ya se había imaginado teniendo que llegar hasta su habitación escalando hasta la ventana.

Pudiendo entrar por la puerta principal, Stiles aprovechó la soledad para darse una ducha, comer algo y dejarse caer en su cama, necesitaba un largo y profundo sueño reparador, se había pasado toda la noche corriendo de un lado para otro, había sido la euforia y la adrenalina las que lo habían mantenido despierto y ahora, cuando éstas hacía minutos que se habían desvanecido, ni su cuerpo ni su mente le respondían.

Stiles se giró en su cama, sonriendo todavía ligeramente dormido, acababa de tener un gran sueño, muy realista, un sueño que contaba con todo, asesinatos en el bosque, fiestas de instituto y hombres-lobo.

Un momento, se dijo Stiles a sí mismo y se levantó como un resorte, quedando sentado en la cama, no había sido un sueño, todo aquello había ocurrido de verdad.

-¡Mi mejor amigo es un licántropo!-exclamó el joven con una sonrisa absurda pintada en la cara y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Un largo suspiró se escapó de labios de Stiles tras escucharse a sí mismo decir aquellas palabras en voz alta y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

Allí tendido el chico se giró y observó la hora en el despertador de la mesita, se había pasado durmiendo prácticamente todo el día. Y lo más probable era que su padre hubiera pasado por casa y se hubiera vuelto a marchar.

Stiles siguió meditando mientras contemplaba el techo de su habitación, todavía sin ser consciente de que alguien le observaba sentado en el quicio de su ventana.

Pero de repente una corriente de aire se coló en la habitación, provocando con aquello que Stiles se girara en dirección a la ventana y pegara un brinco al descubrir a Derek allí observándole que hizo que todas las mantas de la cama acompañaran al chico hasta el suelo.

-¡Ah!-fue el grito que Stiles profirió mientras se caía.

Sin embargo, nada sucedió a continuación, completo silencio secundó a la inoportuna caída de Stiles.

El chico, todavía desde el suelo, se valió de las mantas para aproximarse lentamente y echar un vistazo hacia la ventana usando la cama como protección.

Pero allí seguía Derek, el joven volvía a vestir completamente de negro y observaba a Stiles sin moverse.

-¡Derek!-exclamó Stiles y apartando las mantas que se enredaron en sus brazos y piernas logró ponerse en pie, manteniendo la compostura, tratando de calmar su pánico inicial, ignorando el hecho de que estaba en pijama-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Pero no hubo respuesta a aquella pregunta, en su lugar, Derek se giró y entró en la habitación, hasta el momento, sus pies habían descansado fuera, posados sobre una grieta en la pared.

-¿No se supone que necesitas invitación para entrar en una casa?-preguntó Stiles tragando saliva e instintivamente trató de dar un paso atrás, alejándose más de Derek, logrando con ello que las mantas que todavía seguían amontonadas en sus pies, casi estuvieran por volver a hacerle caer.

-¡No soy un vampiro!-exclamó Derek y caminó por la habitación. No, Derek no era un vampiro, pero el vestir de negro y la palidez que todavía adornaba su rostro le daban una imagen de chupasangre.

-Entonces el agua bendita y los crucifijos, ¿no…?-trató de decir Stiles con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. En aquel momento, las palabras de Scott diciéndole a su amigo sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Derek resonaban en su cabeza.

-No voy a hacerte daño.-dijo Derek con aquella voz profunda y con cierto tono de solemne sinceridad.

El corazón de Stiles tenía que dejar de latir de aquella forma, en aquel momento tan sólo estaba consiguiendo que el lobo interno de Derek sintiera más y más ganas de tenerle cerca.

Durante un segundo Derek logró controlarse y consiguió apartarse de Stiles, volvió sobre sus pasos y se apoyó contra la ventana pero no se fue. Si, tal vez había dejado llevarse por sus instintos animales, pero no habría estado en la habitación de Stiles de no haber querido.

Aquello no funcionaba así, no era algo que el lobo ordenaba y Derek no tuviera más remedio que ceder; no, la cosa era que el lobo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y anhelaba algo, sin mentirle, sin importarle las consecuencias, actuaba sin pensar. Sin embargo, en manos de Derek estaba la decisión final, si él no se hubiera fijado en Stiles, si él no sintiera todo lo que sentía en presencia de aquel chico, si quiera estaría allí, ni en aquel momento, ni en todas las veces anteriores que en la distancia veló por el chico.

Stiles observó largo rato la reacción de Derek y comenzó a calmarse, pero sólo ligeramente. El joven salió del rincón de su habitación donde se había visto sitiado y se quedó frente a la cama, un poco más cerca de Derek, pero también algo más cerca de la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

-Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Stiles atreviéndose a hablar, las palabras saliendo de su boca en cierto modo templaban sus nervios-Si estás aquí para advertirme que no cuente nada de ya sabes… ¡Auu! Soy una tumba, tu secreto y el de Scott está a salvo conmigo, ¡lo juro! Yo…

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Derek sin poder evitarlo y con voz imperiosa, se acercó a Stiles como una exhalación y se quedó a escasos centímetros del chico.

-¡Vale, ya me callo!-contestó Stiles sin poder evitarlo y apartó la cara ligeramente hacia atrás, ya que sus pies no le habían respondido y se habían quedado clavados en el suelo.

Derek observó de nuevo al chico en silencio, respiró sonoramente aspirando su fragancia y de tanto apartarse Stiles estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas, pero el otro joven le sujetó por un brazo e impidió la caída.

-¡Mi padre es el sheriff!-exclamó Stiles sin poder evitarlo y como si aquello significaba algo, si quiera sabía si el hombre estaría en casa y mucho menos si tomaría los gritos de Stiles en serio.

-¿El sheriff Stilinski es tu padre?-le preguntó Derek sin soltarte todavía, porque de soltarle, Stiles se caería, ya que el chico seguía tratando de alejarse de un forma extraña.

-Sí, y está armado, ya sabes…-logró decir Stiles y al segundo de decir aquello se sintió realmente estúpido, lo más probable es que su padre no tuviera ninguna opción enfrentándose a un hombre-lobo.

-Parece un buen hombre, -dijo Derek y tiró de Stiles hacia sí, no sólo logrando con aquello que el chico estuviera más cerca de él, sino que al soltarle al fin, no se precipitara de nuevo contra el suelo-tuve el placer de conocerle el otro día en comisaria.

-¡Oh, qué bien!-exclamó Stiles y de pronto tanto él como Derek escucharon ruidos en el piso inferior, armarios abriéndose y lo que debían ser platos y cubiertos siendo colocados sobre una mesa. Vaya, después de todo, su padre sí que debía de estar en casa, pero dadas las circunstancias, a Stiles no le quedaron ganas de gritar.

El silencio reinó momentáneamente en la habitación de Stiles y durante una eternidad los dos jóvenes allí presentes compartieron respiración.

Stiles miró un par de veces hacia la puerta, pero siempre volvía la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Derek, sentía unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo, pero algo le impedía hacerlo y no era precisamente Derek, no, porque en aquel momento fue cuando Stiles fue consciente de que el lobo ya no le sujetaba el brazo y mirándole con gesto interrogante añoró su contacto.

-Antes me preguntaste qué estaba haciendo aquí…-dijo Derek poniendo fin al tiempo suspendido.

Stiles asintió, esperando que Derek terminara la frase, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar sujetó a Stiles por la camiseta y empotrándole con ímpetu contra la puerta se lanzó a probar sus labios.

Sentir la ardiente presencia del cuerpo del lobo contra el suyo hizo que las piernas de Stiles le fallaran, las manos le sudaban y se habían quedado como adormecidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo; Stiles se dejaba besar, tardó unos segundos en tratar de devolver el beso a Derek, pero ya era tarde, pasos amortiguados se escucharon subiendo por la escaleras y acercándose por el pasillo.

-¡Stiles!-gritó su padre llamando al chico-¡Stiles, la cena está servida!

-¡Voy!-logró contestar Stiles con la voz estrangulada, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios doloridos y el corazón dudando si seguir latiendo con fuerza o sencillamente detenerse.

Derek se había apartado cuento oyó como el sheriff Stilinski se acercaba, dedicó una última mirada a un aturdido Stiles y salió de la casa saltando por la ventana abierta.

-¿Stiles?-preguntó el sheriff y llamó a la puerta un segundo antes de intentar entrar.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Stiles chocándose contra la puerta y parpadeando varias veces ante la visión del hombre.

-¿Bajas a cenar?-le preguntó el hombre y se quedó mirándole extrañado-¿Estás bien?

-¡Perfectamente!-exclamó Stiles manteniendo la compostura y se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiendo todavía los labios de Derek presionando sobre los suyos.

-¡Bien! Pues date prisa o se enfriará.-contestó el sheriff Stilinski y caminó sobre sus pasos.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Me puse a escribir el capítulo 2 cuando reparé en que me faltó trascribir una escena del capítulo original en el 1, así que voy a incluirla en éste_."

_"Presiento que según avance en los capítulos de esta primera temporada, los acontecimientos de la serie original se tornarán algo diferentes en mi historia. De todos modos, estoy tratando de no desviarme demasiado del rumbo original de los acontecimientos, pero inevitablemente llegará un momento que tendré que dejar de seguir la serie e improvisar, ya que es más que evidente que, por ahora, Stiles y Derek no tienen una relación amorosa en la versión original, y de cara a trabajar en dicha relación y acomodar los hechos a ese aspecto y también a varias situaciones que se me han ido ocurriendo y que me gustaría escribir, puede que llegue un momento en que el capítulo que yo escriba sea una invención más o menos completa. Un mero apunto, según avance, estará por ver qué ocurre…"_

_"Cualquier comentario será bien recibido…!"_

**_NOTA_**_: Hay personajes secundarios que no salen en la serie y que son invención mía._

**_NOTA_**_: ¿Cómo se llama el padre de Stiles? Es que no sé si en la serie se menciona en algún momento, y lo he buscado, pero me ha sido imposible encontrar el nombre de pila del sheriff Stilinski…, igual es que mi búsqueda no ha sido muy a fondo, pero bueno… si alguien lo sabe…_

**_NOTA_**_: Sé que he tardado bastante en publicar, la verdad es que no he podido terminar antes el capítulo, es bastante largo y entre las clases y el trabajo, en fin, trato de aprovechar todo el tiempo libre…que aparte de ser escaso, no siempre lo uso para escribir… Así que, ¡paciencia!_

* * *

**-Capítulo 2_Segunda oportunidad en la primera línea: ****_¿Víctima o agresor?_**

La semana escolar siempre o casi siempre pasaba de una forma tan lenta que a uno le daba tiempo a aburrirse doscientas veces; sin embargo, el fin de semana se evaporaba como una exhalación y de nuevo era lunes por la mañana.

Stiles bajó a desayunar arrastrando tras de sí un cansancio y un sueño que no parecían propios de él, caminaba cual alma en pena y su mirada era taciturna.

-¿Estás bien?-fue lo que su padre le preguntó cuándo el joven llegó a la cocina y vio al hombre ultimando un desayuno para los dos.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Stiles forzando una sonrisa y arrastró una de las sillas para poder sentarse. Alargó la mano para coger la jarra del zumo, pero si quiera tenía fuerzas para aquello.

-¡Stiles!-dijo el sheriff, quien ya iba vestido para irse a trabajar-Deja de hacer el tonto y espabila, solo llevas una semana de clase, no me creo que estés cansado tan pronto.

-Es que no he dormido demasiado bien.-dijo el chico recuperándose del bote que había pegado ante el tono que su padre había usado para captar su atención; de todos modos, aquello sirvió para activarle y logró servirse un vaso de zumo sin derramar apenas nada.

-Claro, te habrás pasado la noche jugando con videojuegos, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó el hombre terminándose de forma apresurada su café, el cual ya se había quedado ligeramente frío y dando los últimos bocados a una tostada más quemada que crujiente cubierta en demasía de mermelada de melocotón.

-¿Videojuegos?-preguntó Stiles desconcertado.

-Sí, videojuegos, y he de recordarte que seguías castigado.-dijo el hombre.

-Oh, videojuegos, -dijo el chico y dejó escapar un suspiro, su padre no podía estar más errado de lo que realmente le había quitado el sueño- he estado jugando con videojuegos, podrías volver a castigarme y…me quedaré en casa toda esta semana si quieres.

-¡No cuela, Stiles!-exclamó el sheriff Stilinski y obligó a su hijo a ponerse en pie-Venga, ve por tu mochila, yo recogeré esto mientras y te acompaño hasta el instituto.

-¿Vas a llevarme a clase esposado en tu coche patrulla?-preguntó él abriendo los ojos en demasía; aquella mañana sus neuronas iban por libre.

-No, voy a escoltarte para asegurarme de que no te escabulles.-respondió el hombre negando con la cabeza.

-Pero aún no he terminado de desayunar.-contestó Stiles tratando de resistirse.

-Come por el camino.-dijo el hombre volviendo a empujar a su hijo para que saliera de la cocina y fuera a su cuarto, no sin antes ponerle sobre la mano una manzana que Stiles miró como si estuviera envenenada.

-Pero…-trató de decir el chico, pero su padre le dedicó una seria mirada que no dejaba opción para la réplica, así que no tuvo más remedio que quitarle de la mano el vaso de zumo que había dejado a medias para terminar de bebérselo de un trago y luego salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras el sheriff negaba con la cabeza exasperado y comenzaba a lavar las tazas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, un algo más despejado Stiles, bajaba de forma precipitada las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre en la entrada; demasiado ímpetu bajando las escaleras, pues con el acelerón el chico estuvo a punto de chocar contra su padre.

-¡Tus cambios de humor son preocupantes!-exclamó el sheriff Stilinski mirando a su hijo con una sombra de preocupación.

-Soy un hombre de contrastes.-dijo Stiles tratando de fingir una profunda solemnidad en su discurso.

-Venga, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a trabajar y que tú tampoco llegues tarde a clase. -dijo el hombre mientras apuraba a Stiles fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí-Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu teléfono móvil?

-¡Aquí!-exclamó Stiles buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón y mostrándoselo a su padre con gesto de incomprensión.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta ahí?-quiso saber él y esbozó una sonrisilla.

-Yo lo cogí, porque… ¡Oh!-Stiles había vuelto a caer; su padre le había castigado la semana pasada sin teléfono móvil y sabiendo perfectamente donde el hombre lo había dejado, se las había apañado para recuperarlo cuando el asunto de Scott y su transformación en hombre-lobo había adquirido una prioridad acuciante.

-Requisado.-dijo el sheriff quitándoselo de las manos.

-Pero papá…-trató de decir Stiles, pero el hombre ya no le escuchó.

A regañadientes Stiles caminó hacia su jeep y se subió a él, lo puso en marcha y no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco cuando observó a través del espejo retrovisor a su padre, en su coche patrulla, haciéndole señas para que iniciara el recorrido hasta el instituto.

Y durante un segundo el corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco, pues aquella escena había vuelto a traerle a la mente el recuerdo de Derek. Él había sido sin duda el responsable del insomnio de Stiles.

Que un tío al que acababas prácticamente de no conocer (puesto que nadie los habría presentado de forma oficial), que era presuntamente un hombre-lobo homicida el cual había atacado a tu mejor amigo y que para colmo se había colado en tu habitación y encima, te había besado, era para quitar el sueño a cualquiera.

Y en el fondo, Stiles sabía que debía de tener miedo, su parte racional le decía que estaría bien eso de hacer la maleta y huir, esconderse en el lugar más recóndito del planeta y reunir toda la plata que le fuera humanamente posible; y sin embargo, lo que había agitado su sueño, había sido aquel maldito beso, su primer beso para más inri, repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez.

-¡Malditos hombres-lobo!-exclamó Stiles y no pudo evitar dar un fuerte manotazo al volante; un golpe que fue seguido de una inocente sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor, no quería darle más motivos a su padre para castigarle otra semana más.

Al fin llegó al instituto y mientras encontraba un hueco para aparcar, vio como su padre se despedía con la mano y se alejaba. El joven suspiró y se bajó del jeep, no le vendría mal unas cuantas horas de clase para desconectar su mente de temas que realmente la enloquecían. Con un poco de suerte, tendría ocasión de hablar con su amigo Scott y acaso podrían compartir impresiones; los problemas y los dilemas, compartidos, parecían más llevaderos.

* * *

Scott y Stiles tuvieron alguna clase compartida, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar, no al menos sin que media clase se enterara de sus extrañas conversaciones, así que fue mejor dejar las charlas para más adelante. Aquella tarde tendrían entrenamiento de lacrosse y aquello les permitiría la posibilidad de intercambiar impresiones.

De todos modos, antes de ir a entrenar, Scott quería ver a Allison para hablar con ella, así que salió de forma apresurada de clase dejando a Stiles con la palabra en la boca y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la entrada a la espera de ver a la chic pasar, le constaba que todavía no se había ido del instituto.

-¿Qué te pasó, me dejaste plantada en la fiesta?-preguntó Allison quien apareció caminando de repente y miró al chico sin detener sus pasos.

-Sí, lo sé, y lo siento muchísimo, ¡de verdad!-dijo Scott poniéndose en pie de un salto y yendo tras ella, ya vestía con la equipación para el entrenamiento-Pero, créeme que existe una razón de peso.

-¿Estás enfermo?-quiso saber Allison, ya no parecía tan molesta.

-Tuve un ataque de algo. -dijo Scott balanceando su mochila en una mano, el palo de lacrosse estaba colgado de ella.

-¿No piensas darme una explicación?-preguntó la chica no sabiendo si fiarse o no y se quedó plantada en el suelo.

-¿Te puedo pedir que confíes en mi esta vez?-dijo Scott suplicando al universo para que Allison se apiadara de él.

-¿Me voy a arrepentir?-contestó la joven dejando escapar un suspiro, estaba más que dispuesta a darle a Scott el beneficio de la duda.

-¡Seguramente!-exclamó él sin poder evitarlo y su rostro dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que arrancó una risa en Allison-¿Me das una segunda oportunidad?

-¡Creo que sí!-respondió ella y continuó acercándose a Scott.

Pero de repente el claxon de un todoterreno de color rojo captó la atención de ambos y reconociéndolo, Allison se apartó de Scott dando un paso atrás de forma automática.

-Es mi padre, -dijo la chica a modo de explicación-he de irme.

Scott asintió, frustrado porque Allison hubiera tenido que irse justamente cuando estaba seguro de que iba a besarlo; pero también algo más calmado dado que había podido hablar con ella y la chica le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Sin embargo, su felicidad duró poco tiempo, pues al volver la mirada hacia el todoterreno al que Allison se subía y poder ver quién era el padre de la chica, su corazón estuvo a punto de parársele. Era uno de los hombres que la noche anterior le habían atacado a Derek y a él en el bosque, el líder de los cazadores. No podía creérselo, el padre de Allison, era un cazador de hombres-lobo y había estado a punto de matarlo. Su cerebro no era capaz de asimilarlo.

Stiles estaba en el vestuario cambiándose previamente al entrenamiento de aquella tarde, el ambiente de sus compañeros yendo y viniendo, sus voces, charlas y conversaciones, todas sucediendo alrededor del joven y todas y cada una de ellas ajenas a él, hicieron que una vez más su mente le llevara por aquellos caminos extraños, tan transitados en las últimas horas y que estaban cargados de sentimientos tan desconocidos y tan contradictorios al mismo tiempo que hacían que Stiles dejara vagar la vista por el infinito con el ceño fruncido y sin ver realmente nada.

Una y otra vez volvía al beso que Derek le había dado; había llegado a la conclusión de que le había gustado, a pesar de que en aquel momento no tuvo la oportunidad de responderlo de la forma que le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que anteriormente se había sentido mal por no haber podido responder al beso, ahora casi sentía un poco de alivio, si Scott tenía razón y Derek había sido el hombre-lobo que le había mordido, tal vez se estuviera camelando a Stiles para convertirle también o tal vez para algo peor. Escenarios dantescos y propios de una mala película de terror se dibujaban repetidas veces en una mente al borde del colapso neuronal. Debería dejar de pensar en aquellas tonterías, debería dejar de pensar en Derek, en el beso, en sus penetrantes ojos verdes y en su embriagador aroma a hierba, frío glacial y algo más que no lograba identificar.

No era nuevo para él el fijarse en otro tío, había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaban hombres y mujeres por igual, le era indiferente y no tenía problemas con aquello, pero estaba enamorado de Lydia, o eso creía, a pesar de que ella si quiera supiera que Stiles existía; pero desde que Derek irrumpió en su vida, los pensamientos hacia la chica se había reducido exponencialmente, ni que decir tenía que con aquel furtivo beso, Derek había logrado desbancar a la pelirroja en su ranking de fantasías.

Pero no podía ser, en primer lugar estaban todas esas cosas que ignoraba de Derek y que su instinto, en lo más profundo de su corazón, le decía que probablemente no fueran cuestiones tan descabelladas; le acababa de conocer y tampoco es que se hubiera puesto a planear una vida en común, una vida como mínimo, con un posible licántropo peludo y aullador de lunas.

¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Sí, decididamente se había vuelto loco. Pero para alivio de muchos (estaba seguro de haber escuchado a sus neuronas suspirar al unísono en el interior de su cabeza), el entrenador irrumpió de pronto en los vestuarios e instó a todos los jugadores a salir al campo, calienta-banquillos incluidos, adjetivo que implicaba a Stiles. Y por primera vez en su vida, se alegró de aquello.

El chico recogió su equipación y se dispuso a abandonar el vestuario cuando al pasar por la zona de taquillas reparó en la presencia de su amigo Scott, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que el otro joven estuviera quitándose la ropa en lugar de terminar de vestirse, lo que hizo a Stiles retroceder sobre sus pasos ciertamente contrariado.

-¿Has pedido perdón a Allison?-quiso saber Stiles y se apoyó contra la taquilla del lateral mientras observaba con preocupación el gesto desesperado de su amigo.

-Sí.-se limitó a responder Scott.

-¿Te dará una segunda oportunidad o…?-insistió de nuevo Stiles, pero dejó la frase en el aire, pues temía que la reacción de Scott fuera la consecuencia de una negativa por parte de la chica nueva.

-Si.-repitió el otro joven.

-¡Sí, bien! ¡Genial, todo en orden!-exclamó su amigo sin poder reprimir una expresión de sorpresa, estaba realmente sorprendido y no entendía el estado de Scott. Luego, se decidió a seguir su camino y salir al campo de entrenamiento.

-¡No!-exclamó Scott todavía mirando al infinito y haciendo que Stiles volviera a retroceder para ver a qué se refería su amigo.

-¿No?-preguntó Stiles sin entender.

-Te acuerdas de… ¿los cazadores?-comenzó a tratar de explicarse Scott-Su padre es uno…

-¿Su padre?-preguntó Stiles tratando de encajar una pieza más en aquel enorme puzle que implicaba hombres-lobo y muertes extrañas.

-Me disparó…-dijo Scott todavía sin salir de su estado de sorpresa y terror paralizantes.

-¿El padre de Allison?-dijo Stiles de nuevo, no parecía dispuesto a creer aquello tan fácilmente.

-Con una ballesta…-continuó diciendo el joven, aunque parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo que escuchando a su amigo.

-El padre de Allison…-trató de decir Stiles, aun procesando la nueva información.

-¡Sí, su padre!-exclamó Scott elevando la voz y sin dejar a su amigo terminar la frase. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, no se estaba volviendo loco, solo se había convertido en hombre-lobo.

Entonces llegó el momento de dejar la exasperación tomar el control, y Scott comenzó a sollozar realmente sin saber qué hacer.

-Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío,…-repitió el chico cual retahíla una y otra vez.

-¡Scott!-exclamó Stiles actuando por puro instinto y se acercó a su amigo para hacerle volver a la realidad y para que se controlara, aunque aquello implicase darle un par de tortazos en la cara para hacerle reaccionar-¡Vamos, concéntrate, estás bien, no te reconoció! ¿Verdad, eh?

-No, no creo que lo sepa.-dijo Scott reflexionando, mientras Stiles seguía repitiéndole la última pregunta que le había hecho al tiempo que el otro chico hablaba

-¿Ella lo sabe?-dijo Stiles continuando con su verborrea al tiempo que Scott seguía lamentándose.

-No lo sé, ¿y si lo sabe? ¡Sería mi ruina!-dijo el chico escuchando al fin las palabras de su amigo.

-Vale, vale, concéntrate en lacrosse; ¿vale, Scott?-dijo Stiles tomando el control de la situación y poniendo en manos del otro joven su ropa y guantes para entrenar-¡Coge esto, toma! Y ahora sólo piensa en lacrosse, ¿vale? ¡Sólo eso!

-Lacrosse.-balbució Scott no muy convencido.

-¡Vamos a jugar!-exclamó Stiles tratando de animar a Scott y reaccionando a un nuevo y último aviso por parte del entrenador Finstock.

El joven le dedicó a su amigo una última mirada de ánimo y trató de salir al campo, no sin antes estar a punto de caerse un par de veces, el nerviosismo y el miedo de Scott se le habían contagiado.

El entrenamiento en el campo de lacrosse comenzó cuando todos los jugadores estuvieron preparados.

-¡Venga, dos filas y atacamos!-exclamó el entrenador distribuyendo a sus jugadores-¡Jackson, hoy coge un palo largo! ¡Buen chico!

Y ante el sonido del silbato del hombre, todos se pusieron en movimiento. Ni qué decir tenía que aquella era la gran oportunidad de Jackson para tener un careo con Scott. El actual capitán del equipo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera no sólo para conservar su popularidad y su puesto, sino para dejar claro a todo el instituto que no había nadie mejor que él en aquel deporte.

Scott McCall, con la mente todavía en asuntos de hombres-lobo y cazadores de éstos, no pudo esquivar el ataque de Jackson y terminó irremediablemente en el suelo.

Sentir la sonrisilla de superioridad del otro joven mientras le decía: "¿Sigues queriendo ser titular, McCall?", alentó a Scott a concentrarse y a ponerse en pie con ímpetu; lo malo de aquella reacción, era que la bestia en su interior acababa de ver una puerta que estaba dispuesta a cruzar.

-¡Eh, McCall! ¡McCall!-exclamó el entrenador yendo a su encuentro- Mi abuela se mueve más rápido que tú y está muerta, ¿crees que puedes llegar a moverte sólo un poco más rápido que el cadáver de mi abuela?

-¡Sí, entrenador!-exclamó McCall ligeramente encorvado y mirando de reojo a Jackson; con el casco nadie había notado que los ojos de Scott se habían turbado de ámbar al tiempo que afilados colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

-No te oigo.-dijo Finstock tratando de alentar a Scott con su forma peculiar para que demostrara lo mejor de sí mismo.

-¡Sí, entrenador!-exclamó el chico notando como su respiración se aceleraba.

-Pues entonces, ¡hazlo!-dijo el hombre-¡McCall va a repetirlo!

Scott volvió a ocupar su lugar en la fila y se preparó para enfrentar a Jackson; todo aquello tenía lugar ante la atenta mirada de todos los jugadores, pero nuevamente era Stiles, quien a sabiendas de lo que le pasaba a su amigo en luna llena, el único capaz de sopesar la situación teniendo en cuenta todas las variables y aquella situación comenzaba a no gustarle nada.

Y así sus miedos se vieron confirmados, no sólo cuando Scott golpeó con demasiada fuerza a Jackson y le tumbó en el suelo, sino cuando su amigo echó manos de su casco como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de explotarle.

-¿Scott?-dijo Stiles con tono preocupado y corrió a ver como estaba su amigo; el resto de jugadores, entrenador incluido, estaban más centrados en un Jackson que se aferraba con fuerza el brazo.

-No lo controlo Stiles, lo noto.-susurró Scott doblado sobre sí mismo; sentía el fuego abrasador que le perturbaba las veces antes y durante la transformación.

-¿Qué, aquí mismo, ahora?-preguntó Stiles exasperado dando gracias que su amigo siguiera con el casco puesto y nadie se estuviera fijando en él-¡Vamos, levanta, ven!

Era una suerte que la mayor parte de las veces Stiles fuera de los que actúan antes de pensar y casi por instinto; en aquella ocasión su forma de actuar le sirvió para llevar a Scott de forma apresurada a los vestuarios antes que nadie viera en lo que su amigo podía transformarse.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ni Stiles ni Scott repararon en su presencia, hubo otra persona que fue perfectamente consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Scott y que aquel no era otro que Derek Hale.

A duras penas Stiles logró llevar a su amigo hasta los vestuarios y una vez dentro, allí terminó la genialidad de su plan. Poco sabía de licántropos más lo que había leído por Internet y algún que otro libro, comic o novela de terror. Sin embargo, aquella información dejaba mucho de desear cuando tu mejor amigo sufría una transformación en pleno entrenamiento de lacrosse.

-Tranquilízate, Scott; -dijo Stiles luchando por sujetarse tanto a sí mismo como a Scott y evitar que ambos cayeran por suelo de los vestuarios-tranquilo, ¿estás bien?

Pero Scott distaba mucho de estar bien, el chico elevó la mirada, que había estado tratando de ocultar todo el rato y en aquel momento Stiles fue plenamente consciente del lado animal de su amigo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-gritó Scott profiriendo un rugido mientras sus ojos parecían más salvajes que nunca.

Stiles se quedó petrificado, el susto de encontrarse cara a cara con el lobo interior de Scott le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo y a duras penas logró ponerse en pie para escapar; el lado humano había sucumbido al animal y Stiles dejó de ser un buen amigo para convertirse en una presa.

Tratando de escapar de su amigo para que no le arrancara la cabeza de un bocado y todavía luchando contra la preocupación por cómo detener aquello sin que nadie más saliera herido, Stiles corrió por el vestuario chocándose contra taquillas y bancos. De ese modo el chico llegó hasta la puerta, la promesa de una vía de escape; pero quiso la casualidad que se chocara de espaldas contra el extintor que había justo al lado colgado y encontrándose ahora con un arma de defensa, decidió pulverizar a su amigo con el contenido del mismo.

Aquello frenó a Scott, quien tras las iniciales quejas por parte del lobo, logró recuperar el control de sí mismo y se sentó en uno de los bancos del vestuario al tiempo que se quitaba el casco realmente desconcertado.

-¡Stiles!-dijo el chico llamando a su amigo y tuvo que esperar a que este volviera a entrar en el vestuario, pues tras rociar al lobo con el extintor, había salido al pasillo-¿Qué ha pasado?

Stiles se asomó sigilosamente, extintor en mano, probablemente no quedara nada en su interior, pero siempre era preferible contar con él como arma arrojadiza y al ver a Scott con su aspecto habitual, no pudo más que dejar escapar un suspiro aliviado.

-¡Has intentado matarme!-exclamó Stiles con cierta pizca de rencor en la voz mientras dejaba caer el amado extintor y se quitaba los guantes de entrenar con resignación-Es tal como te dije, lo desencadena la rabia, la ira…

-Es el lacrosse, -dijo Scott consternado-es un deporte muy violento, ya lo sabes.

-Pues va a ser mucho más violento si matas a alguien en el campo.- dijo Stiles quién se había sentado en el suelo, frente a su amigo-El sábado no puedes jugar, ¡invéntate algo!

-Pero soy titular.-respondió Scott, parecía que todavía no era consciente de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser para el resto de compañeros.

-¡Ahora ya no!-exclamó su amigo negando con la cabeza, compartía su pesar, pero no imaginaba una mejor solución dadas las circunstancias.

El ansiado careo con el alfa no había tenido lugar y las paredes calcinadas de la casa familiar se le echaban encima. Derek necesitaba hacer algo y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

El joven licántropo se paseaba de arriba abajando marcando sus huellas entre la ceniza y el polvo, la desesperación estaba pintada en su cara y el nudo en su garganta era más atenazante que nunca.

Y de repente volvió a reparar en Scott McCall, en el joven que había sido mordido por aquel alfa misterioso que le evitaba a toca costa y supo que su única oportunidad era convertirse en su sombra. Con un poco de suerte aquello bastaría para acercarse al alfa, acaso también le serviría para descubrir a través del otro chico, el amigo de Scott, lo que la policía iba descubriendo.

Sin embargo, aquella forma de investigar, demasiado pasiva para su gusto, le mantenía en un estado de intensa tensión, tan tirante, que apenas concebía como el lobo en su interior no terminaba de manifestarse.

Fue de ese modo, siguiendo los pasos de Scott, como pudo observar en mitad de un entrenamiento de lacrosse, como el lobo en el chico parecía tratar de hacerse ver de forma incontrolable; acaso el alfa estaba perturbándole o no, pero estaba claro que aquella reacción incontrolada dejaba claro que el líder de la manada no podía estar demasiado lejos.

De todos modos, fue un irracional temor a ser descubierto lo que golpeó a Derek como una cruel sacudida de la realidad; hasta la fecha él mismo se había mantenido en un segundo plano, intentando pasar desapercibido en general y del radio de los cazadores en particular. Estaba seguro de que si no eran los responsables de la muerte de su hermana, el hecho de dicho acontecimiento habría como mínimo despertado su atención y estarían alerta.

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando sobre los planes de aquel alfa desconocido y llegando a la conclusión de que velar por Scott debía convertirse en una prioridad; en el fondo poco le importaba aquel chico que si quiera conocía, era una cuestión más bien egoísta, si el mundo entero descubría la existencia de los hombres-lobo, su propio pellejo ya no estaría a salvo. Si eso sucedía, ya no solo debía temer a los cazadores, sino a pueblos enteros volviendo a edades pasadas donde lo sobrenatural era combatido con antorchas y horcas.

De todos modos, Scott no estaba solo y contaba con la inestimable ayuda de su amigo, que parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que le estaba aconteciendo al otro joven. Era un alivio, en cierto modo, o eso pensó Derek en un primer instante y en el interior de su pecho el lobo rugió con preocupación, el amargo sabor de un beso de medianoche y un extraño instinto de sobreprotección luchaban por encontrar significado en su golpeada mente.

* * *

Poco podía hacer Stiles por su amigo más que estar a su lado y a poder ser, armado con alguna clase de arma no letal.

De vuelta a su casa tras el desafortunado entrenamiento de lacrosse, el joven iban pensando en si le saldría rentable lo de hacerse con una cantidad imprecisa de pequeños extintores de bolsillo.

-¡Deja de pensar locuras, Stiles!-exclamó hablando consigo mismo mientras aparcaba su jeep en frente de su casa y se bajaba del vehículo.

Mochila en mano, el joven caminó tranquilamente hacia su casa, su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos que se dividían entre apocalípticos y sexuales. Por un lado estaba el nuevo universo sobrenatural que se le abría de la mano de su mejor amigo, Scott, un hombre-lobo desde hacía apenas un par de días; y por otro, estaba el misterioso Derek Hale, el supuesto responsable de la transformación de su amigo y también posible asesino. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo aquello, el cuerpo de Stiles todavía le seguía trayendo a la mente las sensaciones que la noche anterior aquel oscuro licántropo logró desatar en la intimidad de su dormitorio. No comprendía como no estaba más aterrorizado, cómo había conseguido engañarse a sí mismo para no terminar de hacer la maleta y huir lejos. Se sentía en una montaña rusa de sentimientos enloquecedores, se acercaba cuando debía alejarse, miraba cuando debía cerrar los ojos y anhelaba volver a probar sus labios cuando debería estar horrorizado solo de pensar en volver a compartir con él la misma habitación.

-Stiles, deberías dejar de pensar tanto.-se dijo de nuevo-¡Y también deberías dejar de hablar contigo mismo!

Negó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida sin poder evitarlo, era un caso perdido, demasiadas veces y demasiadas personas diferentes se lo habían repetido a lo largo de toda su vida.

Llegó al fin a la puerta y se entretuvo en buscar las llaves, no había visto el coche de su padre, así que probablemente el sheriff Stilinski aún estuviera trabajando en la comisaria.

La primera parada de Stiles tras haber dejado sus cosas en su cuarto, fue bajar a la cocina para conseguirse algo de comer, el entrenamiento y el estar a punto de sufrir una prematura muerte a manos de un hombre-lobo, le habían abierto el apetito.

Tarareando una canción el joven rebuscó en la nevera y en los estantes algo que llevarse a la boca, y de repente se encontró observando por la ventana de la cocina, algo extraño había captado su atención y no estaba seguro de que era, había sido como una luz intermitente que proyecto una sombra difusa.

El corazón de Stiles se puso a latir enloquecido y posó en la encimera el brik de zumo que sostenía en la mano, centró su atención en el exterior y trató de acercarse sigilosamente a la ventana; la noche estaba cayendo y la luminosidad se desvanecía lentamente, por lo que la visibilidad no era demasiado buena, pero cuando estaba a punto de desistir y acusarse a sí mismo de miedica, creyó ver dos extraños puntos rojos que parecían estar devolviéndole una furiosa mirada.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Stiles entrando en pánico y se deslizó al suelo, tratando de ocultarse de la vista a través de la ventana y trató de alcanzar el interruptor de la luz para apagarla, aunque a aquellas alturas poco sentido tuviera ya.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el sheriff Stilinski mirando a su hijo con un gesto de incomprensión.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Stiles y terminó de tirarse al suelo, solo para un segundo después levantar la vista de las baldosas y ver a su padre, quien cruzado de brazos, todavía seguía esperando una respuesta. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada con las sombras en la calle y si quiera había reparado en la puerta principal abriéndose y a su padre entrando en la casa.

-¿Y bien?-insistió el hombre.

-Creí ver…una sombra por la ventana.-dijo Stiles y se puso en pie lentamente.

-¿Una sombra?-preguntó el hombre y se acercó a mirar por la ventana-¿Qué clase de sombra?

-Pues una sombra, alargada y oscura, como suelen ser las sombras…-contestó Stiles todavía algo alterado y pasándose la mano por la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¡Ahí fuera no hay nada, Stiles!-exclamó el hombre mirando con desaprobación a su hijo-Probablemente fuera la luz de algún coche o la alarma de los vecinos.

-¿Qué alarma?-preguntó el chico y volvió a sorprenderse cuando volvió a encontrase con aquellos puntos rojos, que no eran más que una parpadeante luz intermitente.

-Esas dos luces rojas, -dijo el hombre señalando fuera de la ventana- un técnico está revisando la nueva instalación de los vecinos, sistemas de alarma y todo eso.

-¡Oh, vaya!-exclamó él y dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.

-¿También debería empezar a controlar la clase de películas que ves por las noches?-le preguntó el sheriff.

-No, que va.-contestó Stiles y alcanzó el zumo que había dejado caer sobre la encimera antes de tratar de escaquearse a su habitación y dejar de seguir haciendo el ridículo delante de su padre.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y dedicó una larga mirada a su hijo, quien raudo y veloz desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Stiles llegó a su habitación algo más calmado, pero la penumbra del cuarto le golpeó con pánico. Ahora temía hasta entrar en su propio dormitorio, aquella acumulación de vivencias sobrenaturales y cercanas a la muerte iba a acabar con él si no lo hacía antes su imaginativa mente.

Sigilosamente el joven entró en la habitación, dispuesto a saltar ante cualquier visitante inoportuno; sin embargo, para su alegría o acaso desgracia, no había nadie allí dentro.

-Creo que voy a tener que pedirle prestado a Scott su bate de beisbol.-dijo Stiles bebiendo un largo trago de zumo y caminó hasta su escritorio, se dejó caer de forma pesada en la silla y puso en marcha el ordenador mientras rebuscaba en su mochila los deberes que todavía le quedaban pendientes.

Le iría bien trabajar un poco en asuntos más realistas y acaso hablar más tarde con su amigo.

* * *

Por su parte, Scott logró aparentar normalidad tras lo sucedido en el entrenamiento de lacrosse aquella tarde y volvió a casa cuando ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

Prácticamente a rastras, el joven logró llegar hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama más desesperanzado y perturbado que cansado realmente.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo Scott para reflexionar en su vida, pues su madre se acercó caminando por el pasillo.

-¡Hola!-exclamó la mujer apoyándose contra la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hijo-Tengo el turno de noche, pero libro el sábado para ir a ver tu primer partido.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes!-exclamó Scott todavía tendido boca abajo sobre la cama y sus palabras salieron amortiguadas por el edredón.

-Oh no, puedo y lo haré;-dijo ella entrando en la habitación; vestía su ropa de trabajar y tenía colgada la identificación del hospital del bolso de la camisa-un turno no nos sacará de pobres. ¡Te lo aseguro!

Al estar más cerca de Scott, la madre pudo contemplar mejor a su hijo y le notó algo diferente.

-¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?-quiso saber ella; la preocupación y una alarma instintiva la hicieron mirar a su hijo con suma curiosidad.

Scott se recostó sobre la cama realmente sorprendido, ¿acaso su madre estaba viendo como sus ojos se habían turbado de color ámbar y él si quiera se había dado cuenta?

-¡Parecen muy cansados!-exclamó la mujer.

-No es nada, -dijo el chico realmente aliviado y trató de improvisar algo sobre la marcha-es…estrés.

-¿Sólo estrés?-Melissa McCall no era alguien que se dejara engañar con facilidad y conocía bastante bien a su hijo, presentía que había algo más que el joven no le estaba contando.- ¿Nada más?

-Los deberes…-dijo Scott no muy seguro de que debía contestar; aquella conversación parecía cobrar poco a poco matices de un interrogatorio en toda regla.

-Me refiero a que no tomarás drogas, ¿verdad?-preguntó la mujer.

-¿Ahora?-logró articular Scott, realmente desconcertado por la pregunta y cuestionándose a sí mismo si acaso le habían echado algo en la comida que le había hecho imaginar su conversión en hombre-lobo, aquella opción casi se vislumbraba esperanzadora.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Melissa, no podía más que sonar realmente sorprendida-Perdona, ¿qué es eso de ahora? ¿Es que las has tomado antes?

-¿Y tú?-preguntó el chico, la respuesta era propia del animal agazapado en su interior, una clase de respuesta que nunca le habría hecho a su madre en su sano juicio; mentalmente se preguntaba por qué no se había apresurado a decir que no, que nunca había tomado drogas y a jurarle a la mujer que jamás lo haría.

-¡Ponte a dormir!-exclamó ella al fin, tras un instante de reflexión donde vio absurdo seguir aquella conversación en aquel momento. Luego salió de la habitación o llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Para Scott fue un alivio que ella se fuera y le dejara a solas en casa, no se sentía con ganas de nada, extraños pensamientos y recuerdos seguían agitando su mente y su corazón y volver a dejarse caer sobre su cama le pareció lo más sensato.

Pero poco tiempo puedo dejarse llevar, pues una alarma sonó desde su ordenador y Stiles era la única opción, así que se arrastró esta vez hasta el escritorio para abrirle conversación a su amigo. Y allí apareció Stiles en su habitación, con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en el rostro mientras le disparaba con una sonora pistola de juguete de color verde; su amigo nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, pero Scott no estaba de humor en aquel momento para seguir las bromas del otro chico.

-¿Qué has descubierto?-preguntó Scott con voz cansada. La video-llamada les permitía verse y hablar como si estuvieran cara a cara.

-¡Malas noticias!-exclamó Stiles-Jackson tiene luxación de hombro.

-¿Por mi culpa?-preguntó Scott, el golpe que le había dado en el entrenamiento sin querer parecía ser el responsable de la dolencia del otro chico.

-¡Por capullo!-dijo el otro joven poniendo los ojos en blanco. A ninguno de los dos amigos parecía caerle demasiado bien Jackson.

-Pero, ¿va a jugar?-quiso saber Scott.

-No se sabe, -continuó contándole Stiles; quien parecía siempre lograr enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en el instituto y alrededores-pero todos cuentan contigo para el sábado.

Scott cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, había estado tratando de hacerse a la idea de que no podría jugar y ahora estaba aquello, no podía dejar al resto de compañeros tirados y en el fondo, no quería dejar lacrosse, mucho menos ahora que había conseguido ser titular.

El joven estaba por comentarle algo a Stiles cuando vio el extraño gesto que su amigo dibujó y se quedó mirando la pantalla, viendo como Stiles escribía algo, un hecho todavía más extraño ya que podían comunicarse simplemente hablando en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Scott sin entender y ansiando una respuesta. Y así puedo leer en su pantalla lo que Stiles escribía-"_Parece que…hay alguien detrás_."

Contrariado Scott hizo zoom sobre su propia pantalla y logró ver la sombra de la persona que estaba tras él un segundo antes de volverse y ser arrastrado por aquella misma persona y empotrado contra la pared.

-¡Te he visto en el campo!-exclamó Derek; quien parecía tener peculiares capacidades para colarse en casas ajenas, sujetando a Scott por el cuello de la sudadera e impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Scott realmente aterrado y sintiendo el furioso agarre de su atacante y su aliento golpeándole la nuca.

-Te estás transformando, -rugió el joven de negro sin ceder en su ataque- ¡si descubren lo que eres me descubrirán a mí, a todos nosotros! Además de los cazadores nos perseguirá todo el mundo.

-Pero…-trato de decir Scott; era difícil hablar cuando alguien tenía tu cabeza enfrentada a una pared-no han visto nada, ¡lo juro!

-¡Ni lo verán!-exclamó Derek-Porque si intentas jugar el partido del sábado… ¡Te mataré yo mismo!

Y dicho esto el lobo se esfumó. A Scott le tomó un instante notar la ausencia de Derek y aún con el miedo en el cuerpo, se volvió para comprobar que volvía a estar sólo en su habitación.

La ventana estaba abierta y Scott se acercó para volver a cerrarla antes de volver a sentarse frente a su ordenador.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-gritó Stiles en un tono más alto del esperado y asustándose a sí mismo.

-¡Ha estado aquí!-exclamó Scott todavía respirando con cierta dificultad.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién ha estado ahí?-preguntó el otro joven; él había visto una sombra oscura tras Scott, pero no había podido distinguir de quien se trataba.

-Derek, Derek Hale.-dijo él-Creo que me ha visto esta tarde transformándome en el campo; debe estar vigilándome.

-¿Qué?-gritó Stiles al borde del ataque-¡Increíble!

-Sí y me ha amenazado para que no juegue el próximo partido.-dijo el chico.

-Joder…-dijo Stiles y se quedó meditativo. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y al girar se quedó contemplando la ventana inquietantemente abierta de su habitación.

-¿Stiles? ¿Stiles?-preguntó Scott viendo como su amigo se ponía en pie y salía momentáneamente de los parámetros de visión de la cámara del ordenador.

-Ha estado aquí también, -dijo Stiles con una seriedad impropia de él- la otra noche estuvo aquí.

-¿Quién?-quiso saber su amigo.

-Derek, se coló en mi habitación y…me besó.-dijo Stiles logrando susurrar el último par de palabras.

-¿Te amenazó?-preguntó Scott, sus recién adquiridas habilidades sobrenaturales aún no están en su mejor momento.

-¡Me besó!-exclamó Stiles entre dientes pasándose la mano por su pelo corto y tratando de evitar una risa nerviosa.

-Stiles, no te entiendo.-le dijo Scott comenzando él también a impacientarse.

-¡Qué me besó! ¿Vale?-le gritó Stiles gesticulando en su forma habitual y diciéndolo en voz tan alta que por un segundo creyó que su padre iba a asomarse a su habitación para ver que le pasaba-¿Estás contento? ¡Ahora ya lo sabes!

-¿Quién te besó?-preguntó el chico con el gesto interrogante.

-Derek Hale.-dijo Stiles con desesperación, a veces su amigo parecía vivir en un mundo alternativo-Derek vino anoche a mi casa y me besó.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has contando hasta ahora?-quiso saber Scott.

-Porque has estado muy ocupado con tu transformación y con Allison, ¿qué tal por eso?-dijo el chico.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-dijo Scott-Quiero decir, se coló en tu casa y te besó… ¡No tiene mucho sentido!

-Lo sé.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros-Pero fue lo que pasó.

-Pues deberías tener cuidado, si Derek es el hombre-lobo que me mordió tal vez…-dijo el joven y dejó la frase en el aire.

-Tal vez, ¿qué?-preguntó Stiles dejando ya de tratar de disimular su estado de alteración-¿Quiera… morderme a mí también?

-¡Deberías tener cuidado Stiles!-exclamó Scott.

Stiles se quedó reflexionando y a duras penas logró despedirse de su amigo, quien un par de segundos después dijo que tenía sueño y quería irse a dormir.

Por su parte, Stiles se quedó un rato anclado en la silla de su escritorio, haciéndola girar de lado a lado mientras su mente vagaba por extraños senderos sobrenaturales.

La calma y la quietud que se respiraba en la casa de Stiles le indicaban que probablemente su padre se hubiera dormido hacía poco y gracias a aquello pudo identificar un extraño sonido amortiguado que parecía provenir del exterior.

Reaccionando por instinto, Stiles se tiró al suelo, gateó como pudo para apagar la luz de su habitación y luego logró llegar hasta la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama, a la cual trató de asomarse lo más sutilmente que pudo. El estor de la persiana le permitió ver sin ser visto, o eso trataba de creer, porque si realmente un hombre-lobo le estaba observando, poco podía hacer Stiles más que rogar para que fuera uno cuyas intenciones no fuera hacerle pedazos.

Tratando de calmar su respiración y maldiciendo el temblor que su mano había adquirido, el joven trató de separar dos de las bandas del estor para mirar fuera a través de ellas; Stiles echó un vistazo fuera y le vio perfectamente, Derek Hale estaba allí plantado, se confabulaba con la noche con su vestimenta oscura, y sin embargo, no parecía estar escondiéndose.

Stiles alargó el cuello para poder verle mejor, entonces, cuando el otro joven, que parecía haber estado mirando en otra dirección, volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles, el chico no pudo más que ahogar un grito y girarse para tirarse al suelo, nada silenciosamente por cierto, porque se había olvidado de que su mano sujetaba la cortina y al apartarla, ésta estuvo a punto de venirse abajo, ni que decir tenía que comenzó a balancearse dejando más claro que alguien había estado observando a través ella.

-¡Joder, joder, joder!-repetía Stiles una y otra vez cual retahíla.

De todos modos, el ansiado a la par que temido encuentro no se sucedió, una melodía telefónica tomó por sorpresa tanto a Stiles como a Derek. El primero dejó su miedo en la ventana y caminó a gatas hasta la puerta, la cual abrió sigilosamente para tratar de escuchar algo. El otro, usando una vez más la oscuridad de la noche en su favor, no tuvo más que cambiar su posición para escuchar prestando un poco de atención, la conversación que se estaba produciendo en la habitación contigua a la Stiles.

Amortiguado por la distancia y a sus no habilidades de hombre-lobo, Stiles pudo oír solo trozos de la conversación de su padre, era a él a quien habían llamado, pero le sirvió para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_"-No tranquilo Thomas, no pasa nada…-_"dijo el sheriff con la voz tomada por el sueño-_"¿Qué has descubierto?"_

Era evidente que la respuesta a aquella pregunta tuvo que ser improvisada por parte de Stiles; pero acercándose más a la casa y poniendo toda su atención en escuchar, Derek logró entender la mayoría de las palabras.

_"-Bueno, he seguido investigando lo que me pidió, por si encontraba casos similares y bueno…-_"contestó el joven policía por el otro lado de la línea_-"Hace varias semanas atacaron a una chica en el pueblo de al lado, no habíamos recibido el informe porque la jurisdicción pertenece a la comisaría de allí."_

_"-¿Y tenía las mismas marcas que la otra chica, la que encontramos en el bosque?"-_quiso saber el hombre.

_"-El análisis inicial se corresponde,_ -siguió explicando Thomas, parecía tener el informe delante de sí, pues entre los silencios en su discurso se notaba el pasar de las hojas-_aunque como ya sabe, como no tenemos la otra mitad del cuerpo, el forense no ha terminado del todo la autopsia, pero a primera vista las marcas de las piernas, que se corresponderían con un animal, parecen bastante idénticas."_

_"-Bien, _-dijo el sheriff Stilinski algo más despierto y pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras reflexionaba_-¿has solicitado una copia del informe del forense del otro caso?"_

_"-No, bueno es que…verá señor, la otra chica…está viva".-_dijo Thomas_-"Quiero decir, que sobrevivió al ataque, pudo escapar."_

_"-Esto es estupendo, _-dijo él alegrándose de recibir una buena notica en aquel caso tan exasperante_-¿tienes su dirección o un lugar dónde localizarla? Porque vamos a necesitar hablar con ella, preguntarle por lo que vio y esas cosas."_

_"-Tengo copia de su testimonio, pero estaba muy alterada y apenas vio nada, era de noche y todo ocurrió muy rápido, además, parece ser que debido al shock decía cosas que no tenían sentido."-_dijo Thomas.

_"-No importa, quiero hablar con ella_, -dijo el sheriff-_así que ahora ve a casa a descansar y a primera hora de la mañana ponte a investigar su dirección."_

_"-Si señor; hasta mañana."-_contestó el joven policía_-"Y siento haberle despertado…"_

_"-Hasta mañana, Thomas."_-respondió el sheriff Stilinski y finalizó la llamada. El hombre suspiró sonoramente y se volvió a tumbar en la cama; el sueño llamó pronto a su puerta, pero éste no dejó de estar plagado de extraños acontecimientos y animales que perseguían a chicas en el bosque y que por la mañana ya habría olvidado.

Eternos minutos se quedó en la misma posición; cuando la voz de su padre se silenció y la luz procedente del cuarto y que se filtraba por la parte inferior de la puerta dejó de iluminar parcialmente el pasillo, el joven cerró su propia puerta y se sentó en el suelo apoyada la espalda contra ella.

-Hay un testigo, -dijo Stiles-una chica…

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que había sido testigo esa chica ni quien era ella realmente. Tal vez su padre y el otro agente estuvieran hablando de otro caso, pero aquello parecía poco probable. Stiles no creía que el ataque estuviera relacionado con el que Scott había sufrido, porque aquella noche nadie más que ellos parecía haber en el bosque y además, su padre no había hablado con Scott a razón de aquello ni mucho menos. Así que, sacando conclusiones y atreviéndose a adivinar, bien podía tratarse de una testigo del asesinato en el bosque, de la chica cortada en dos trozos y de la que la policía sólo había recuperado una mitad o tal vez, había habido otro ataque que ellos desconocían.

Lograr ponerse en pie y llegar hasta su cama fue difícil, pero no lo fue tanto quedarse dormido, tal vez las emociones habían sido demasiadas y Stiles estaba más cansado de lo que aparentaba; pero una extraña sensación de estar siendo velado, también propició el que pudiera dormir sin perturbación.

* * *

Aquella noche, tras la visita a Scott, visita que había sido más que justificada desde su punto de vista, pues el joven licántropo estaba más que seguro que las amenazas dichas a oscuras y con voz susurrada tenían un efecto incuestionable; no había podido resistirse a hacerle una visita a Stiles.

La primera intención de Derek había sido observar sin ser observado, pero cuando en la distancia pudo escuchar con tal abrumadora nitidez el enloquecido bombear del corazón del chico, su cuerpo no le respondió y se quedó anclado en el suelo como si de repente, toda la culpa y las dudas que cargaba sobre sus hombros se hubieran vuelto un peso demasiado insoportable incluso para alguien como él.

Y así fue, como aquellos enormes y expresivos ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos, y cómo fue su propio corazón quien empezó a latir amenazando con conquistar sus sentidos y ser lo único que importara en aquel momento. Recibió un duro golpe cuando Stiles se escondió, cuando percibió su miedo sobre todo lo demás y Derek sintió las terribles ganas de salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque.

Entonces el sheriff Stilinski recibió una llamada, otro ataque a una chica y esta vez ella había sobrevivido. Los pensamientos de Derek se alejaron de Stiles y después de todo, casi parecía lo correcto alejarse del chico y apartarlo al tiempo de su cabeza.

Volver a la casa familiar y dejar atrás a Stiles solo fue soportable por el hecho de que el bombear del corazón del chico fue calmándose paulatinamente. Aquello le permitió a Derek centrarse en otras cosas y empezar a tratar de relacionar la conversación del sheriff Stilinski con la muerte de su hermana, el ataque a Scott y el misterioso alfa que no se dejaba ver.

Ya en la casa, Derek subió las escaleras como un autómata y llegó al cuarto que su hermana había ocupado en su paso por Beacon Hills; apartó con demasiado ímpetu la improvisada cama y logró levantar la tabla de madera del suelo para echar un vistazo al contenido de la carpeta que Laura parecía haber reunido en su propia investigación. Sentado sobre sus piernas, Derek comenzó a mirar aquellos papeles con mayor detalle.

Y tras varios minutos encontró lo que estaba buscando, una copia del informe policial que hablaba sobre el ataque que una chica había sufrido hacía poco más de un mes, un ataque que había tenido lugar en el pueblo de al lado y del cual la joven parecía haberse librado a duras penas. El joven siguió leyendo hasta que encontró un nombre "_Anne Twyman_" y adjunta a él, había una dirección.

Derek se puso en pie dejando los papeles esparcidos por el suelo y se acercó a la ventana, su mirada se perdió en el oscuro cielo y sintió la presencia oculta de la luna, cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana, bajó la cabeza y trató de controlar su fuego interno. Era el momento de organizar sus prioridades, podía irse y tratar de localizar a esa tal Anne, intentar hablar con ella y ver si conseguía sacar algo en claro, pero temía alejarse de Beacon Hills en aquel momento.

El partido de lacrosse tendría lugar en un par de días y comenzaba a no estar muy seguro de que su amenaza sirviera para alejar a Scott del campo; además, conocía las relaciones que un recién converso mantenía con su alfa y si éste andaba cerca, con un propósito que Derek aún ignoraba, no era la mejor idea esa de marcharse.

Si, quería convencerse a sí mismo de que todo aquello era lo que le retenía, pero en el fondo, a su lobo interior no podía mentirle y éste no podía dejar de anhelar perderse en el conocido olor de Stiles, un olor que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado familiar.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana lo primero que Scott hizo fue ir a hablar con el entrenador Finstock; después de todo parecía haberse tomado en serio la amenaza de Derek, aunque en su mente también estaba fresco el intento de ataque a su amigo Stiles, y quería ver si podía librarse de aquel partido.

-¿Qué es eso de que no puedes jugar mañana por la noche?-preguntó el entrenador, se dirigía a su despacho situado junto a los vestuarios y Scott iba tras él.

-Pues que no voy a poder jugar mañana.-dijo Scott como si aquella respuesta fuera la más evidente.

-Dirás que te mueres de ganas por jugar mañana.-dijo Finstock apoyándose contra la mesa de su escritorio y cruzándose de brazos mientras clavaba la mirada en Scott.

-No, no puedo jugar el partido de mañana.-insistió el chico; tampoco era tan difícil de entender.

-¡Explícamelo!-exclamó el profesor; igual sí que era algo difícil de entender.

-Tengo algunos problemas personales.-dijo Scott improvisando.

-¿Una chica?-quiso saber el entrenador.

-No.-se limitó a decir él.

-¿Es un chico?-preguntó-Sabes que nuestro portero, Danny, es gay.

-Sí y lo sé entrenador, pero no es por eso.-contestó Scott negando con la cabeza; se le acababa el material para improvisar.

-¿Y no crees que Danny es atractivo?-preguntó Finstock como si realmente creyera que aquella era la excusa de McCall.

-Es atractivo, pero me gustan las chicas.-dijo Scott sin poder evitarlo y ciertamente exasperado-¿Y qué más da? No es por eso, yo…

-Bueno, ¿acaso son las drogas? ¿Tomas _speed_?-preguntó el hombre y Scott le miró indignado, ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo últimamente con las drogas?-Porque tenía un hermano que era adicto al _speed_, tenías que haber visto sus dientes, los tenía rotos y podridos, ¡era asqueroso!

-¡Caray! Vaya, ¿y qué le pasó?-quiso saber Scott tras conocer aquella revelación; parecía que el tema del partido del día siguiente había pasado a un segundo plano.

-¡Se puso fundas!-exclamó el entrenador Finstock y dejó sus asuntos personajes al margen-No me digas que tienes miedo de hacerte daño, McCall.

-No, -admitió él desviando la mirada-tengo algunos motivos que tienen que ver… con la violencia.

-¡Bien! ¡Una buena noticia! Por eso juegas al lacrosse.-dijo el hombre malinterpretando las palabras del joven-¡Problema solucionado!

-Entrenador, no puedo jugar mañana. -dijo Scott de nuevo.

-Escucha McCall, el mero hecho de ser titular, -comenzó a decir él y se puso en pie- implica asumir la responsabilidad de ser titular. Así que si no eres capaz de cargar con esa responsabilidad, ¡chuparás banquillo!

-¿Si no juego mañana dejaré de ser titular?-preguntó el chico realmente sorprendido, en sus planes solo había estado la idea de no jugar mañana con la única intención de ganar tiempo, no solo para idear una forma de quitarse a Derek de encima, sino también para aprender a controlar su fuego interior.

-McCall, -dijo Finstock tratando de animarle o más bien de obligarle-¡juega el partido!

No había conseguido nada, hablar con el entrenador Finstock cuando se trataba de asuntos de lacrosse era como pegarse con una pared y esperar a que ésta te devolviera el golpe, un imposible.

Sin más ganas de seguir insistiéndole y dado que el hombre echó prácticamente a Scott de su despacho gritándole que dejara de decir tonterías y que tenía que dar una clase, al chico no le quedó más remedio que irse, él también tenía una clase a la que asistir.

Scott caminaba por el pasillo cuando le llegó un mensaje de su madre al móvil: _"¡Mañana tengo la noche libre! Iré a verte jugar, ¡qué emoción!"._ Leyendo el mensaje estaba cuando se encontró con Allison, quien se dirigió a él bajando las escaleras.

-¡Hola!-dijo la chica esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola. -contestó Scott devolviéndole la sonrisa y notando como todos sus problemas perdían importancia.

-¿Ocupado?-preguntó Allison y dirigió una mirada al teléfono del joven.

-No, no, es mi madre, no es nada, ¡vamos, que no es importante!-era imposible fingir que Scott no se pusiera nervioso en presencia de la morena-¡Para ti siempre estoy!

-Eso suena muy bien; -dijo la chica divertida-¡me voy a francés! Pero quería decirte que mañana iré a verte jugar.

-¿Irás?-preguntó Scott sorprendido a la par que maravillado; ¿amenazas de muerte por parte de un licántropo? Dejaban de tener sentido cuando la chica de tu sueños te miraba de aquella forma.

-Y después saldremos todos, -añadió Allison antes de irse a clase-Lydia, Jackson, tú, yo, ¡va a ser genial! ¡Dile a Stiles que se venga!

Scott la miró y tragó saliva, aquello había conseguido borrarle la ilusión de que Allison fuera a verle jugar de un plumazo, pero ¿qué pintaba él socializando con Jackson y su novia?

-¡Guárdame un sitio en el comedor!-exclamó Allison marchándose y dedicándole una última sonrisa a un anonadado Scott.

-¡Oh, dios mío!-dijo Scott para sí mientras caminaba con destino a su propia clase.

* * *

Tantos días sin dormir, tanto control sobre sí mismo para mantener a la bestia en su interior que clamaba venganza más o menos sosegada, tanto tiempo negándole a su parte animal lo que más deseaba. Derek no podía soportarlo más, tenía que liberar adrenalina de alguna forma y hacía rato que el ejercicio físico había dejado de tener efecto en él.

Con la respiración ligeramente alterada debido a haberse pasado la última hora corriendo por el bosque para temblar sus nervios, Derek entró en la casa familiar tratando de mantener a raya los recuerdos de su familia, pensamientos que siempre le inundaban en el interior de la mansión y que nunca le abandonaban.

A duras penas logró llegar hasta lo que quedaba del cuarto de baño de la planta baja y se desnudó sintiendo el gélido viento que se colaba por la ventana rota como algo realmente reconfortante.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó correr el grifo del agua, era de suponer que saldría helada, pero tras un par de minutos de meter la cabeza bajo aquella agua, el frío se tornó soportable. La respiración y sus nervios se calmaron ligeramente y de forma automática cogió el gel de ducha que probablemente Laura compró cuando estuvo en la casa y comenzó a enjabonarse con él. A cada paso que daba se encontraba con cosas de su hermana, su ropa, su cepillo de dientes, su diario y sus notas; sin embargo, el olor del gel no le trajo el recuerdo de ella, sino el de él.

El lobo interior rugió de excitación y Derek soltó el bote de gel que todavía sostenía en la mano sin poder evitarlo. Olía a miel y a almendras.

El joven licántropo trató de deshacerse de aquel intenso olor que conquistaba sus sentidos, pero con poco éxito, el agua diluyendo el gel solo hacía más que embriagar la estancia con sus particular perfumadas.

Derek rugió y trató de controlarse, apoyó ambas manos sobre los azulejos amarillentos y cerró los ojos, unos ojos que se iluminaban de un intenso rubor azulado, mientras sumergía la cabeza bajo el agua helada, pero ésta, hacía demasiado tiempo que parecía haberse calentado. Era el calor interior de Derek quien le hacía sentir aquel contraste, quien confundía sus sentidos, quien rememoraba el furtivo beso de medianoche y no pudo más que dejarse llevar.

Ahora su respiración volvió a agitarse, pero esta vez era una mezcla de lujuria y excitación la responsable de su alteración. Su polla clamaba por atención y no pudo negársela, se agachó para volver a hacerse con el gel de todos sus males y echó un poco en la palma de su mano antes de empezar a masturbarse, el contacto del gel, que hacía las veces de lubricante y su aroma flotando en el aire con más insistencia, lograron su cometido.

Derek se entregó al placer, masturbándose con dureza mientras permitía que su mente vagara en los recuerdos de Stiles, su calidez y el sabor de sus labios, el latido enloquecido de su corazón y aquella expresiva mirada de enormes ojos marrones.

Tras frenéticos minutos, el orgasmo le llegó acompañado de un rugido tan liberador que las paredes que todavía quedaban en pie en la calcinada mansión, vibraron inevitablemente amenazando con derrumbarse.

* * *

El timbre de inicio de las clases sonó mientras Allison caminaba apresuradamente hacia su taquilla, la charla con Scott la había entretenido más de la cuenta y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya llegaba tarde a francés.

Y entonces, al abrir su taquilla para recoger sus libros, Allison se encontró con su chaqueta, la misma que había llevado a la fiesta en su primera cita con Scott, la misma chaqueta que había estado buscando sin éxito el día anterior.

Allison miró la prenda, comprobando que realmente se trataba de su chaqueta y no de una similar, y volvió la cabeza de lado a lado, esperando tal vez que alguien apareciera para decirle que se la había olvidado en la fiesta y que se la habían devuelto dejándosela en su propia taquilla.

Pero no había nadie en los pasillos y sin embargo, la chica tuvo una terrible sensación de estar siendo observada. De nuevo el timbre sonó, un aviso para los rezagados y el susto del sonido inesperado la hizo volver a la realidad al tiempo que apartaba su mente de pensamientos absurdos.

Sin embargo, el instinto de Allison no había fallado y alguien, más animal que humano, la había estado acechando, pero no sólo en aquel momento, sino desde que había llegado al pueblo. Que su padre fuera cazador de licántropos y que ahora ella acostumbrara a dejarse ver con uno, la convertían en alguien de sumo interés.

De no haber estado perdido en sus propios devaneos, de haber logrado mantener la objetividad y no perder el juicio por momentos por cierto adolescente con tendencias hiperactivas, Derek Hale habría sido perfectamente consciente de que para llegar a Scott y a su vez al alfa, debería haber centrado su atención en Allison Argent.

* * *

El rumor de que Scott no tenía intención de jugar al día siguiente el partido de lacrosse se extendió por el colegio como la pólvora. Y como no, llegó hasta oídos de Lydia Martin, quien aprovechando el momento de compartir pizarra con Scott mientras ambos se dedicaban a resolver sus correspondientes ecuaciones en la clase de matemáticas, aprovechó para manipular al joven, algo en lo que podría decirse que la pelirroja era una experta.

-¿Por qué dicen que no jugarás mañana?-quiso saber la chica.

-Porque no voy a jugar.-respondió Scott desconcentrándose del problema que trataba de resolver y preguntándose quién habría propagado el rumor, ya que había estado seguro de que su conversación con el entrenador Finstock había sido privada.

-¡Yo creo que sí lo harás!-exclamó Lydia volviéndose para dirigirle a Scott una larga mirada y luego añadió-Por la simple razón de que lesionaste a posta a mi novio.

-Ha sido él, yo no tuve la culpa.-dijo Scott reaccionando de la forma esperada ante aquel ataque por parte de la chica.

-Jackson jugará mañana, aunque no esté al cien por cien.-siguió diciéndole la chica-Y recuerda que quiero a mi novio en plena forma física.

-¡Vale!-exclamó Scott encogiéndose de hombros, poco le importaba a él lo que pudiera pasarle o dejarle de pasar a Jackson.

-Salgo con el capitán del mejor equipo, -añadió Lydia con aires de suficiencia- y si empieza la temporada perdiendo, saldré con el capitán del peor equipo, ¡y no estoy dispuesta!

-¡Perder un partido no va a matar a nadie!-exclamó Scott dejándose influir por la chica y elevando la voz más de lo necesario, comenzaba a ponerse de los nervios- Incluso puede salvarle la vida…

-Muy bien, -dijo ella sin darse por vencida y terminando la resolución de su correspondiente ejercicio- no juegues. De todas formas ganaremos y después saldremos como teníamos planeado y le presentaré a Allison a los tíos buenos del equipo y Scott McCall se quedará en casita viendo porno por internet.

Dicho esto y dejando claro que conocía el punto débil de Scott, quien indudablemente era Allison, Lydia dejó la tiza junto al encerado y se fue con una amplia sonrisa de vuelta a su asiento en el aula.

-Señor McCall, -dijo el profesor fijándose en que el chico seguía anclado en la primera parte de la ecuación mientras su compañera ya había terminado-está a años luz de aproximarse la solución del problema.

-¡Dígamelo a mí!-exclamó Scott siendo perfectamente consciente de que el partido de mañana era un problema para él aún mayor del que tenía en frente.

* * *

Concentrarse en las clases y observar como el resto de tus compañeras y compañeros vivían su vida como si nada más allá de lo que tenían delante de sus narices fuera más importante, desquiciaba a un ya de por sí alterado Stiles.

El joven se revolvía inquieto en su mesa de turno, luchando por no tirar sus apuntes y sus libros de texto al suelo cuando se giraba de lado a lado, notando aquella extraña sensación de picor en la nuca, propia de cuando estás siendo objeto de la atenta mirada de alguien. Sin embargo, en todas aquellas veces que captó miradas curiosas y estuvo a punto de besar el suelo, Stiles no logró ver a nadie sospechoso, lo que reducía la lista a no haber visto a Derek rondando por el colegio.

-Pero que no le haya visto no significa que no esté observando…-se dijo Stiles a sí mismo, pero hacía rato que había dejado de estar seguro de sus propios presentimientos.

Sabía que Derek Hale le rondaba, le había visto la noche anterior y se preguntaba cómo podía haber podido dormir a pierna suelta toda la noche. La mañana fue momento para reflexionar y para tratar de sonsacarle algo de información a su padre, pero cuando bajó a desayunar, solo se encontró con una nota del sheriff diciéndole que había tenido que irse a trabajar.

-¡Tengo ganas de gritarles a todos que existen los hombres-lobo y que deberían temer por sus vida!-exclamó Stiles pasándose la mano por la cabeza y mirando a todos a su alrededor con impotencia mal disimulada.-Si ellos supieran…

Al joven el horario de clases se le hizo eterno, ni qué decir tenía el apenas haber podido hablar con Scott de lo que había ocurrido o más bien, de lo que había creído haber visto y oído, la noche anterior.

De todos modos, Stiles agradecía haber terminado las clases aquel día sin que nadie le hubiera atacado y sin que extraños acontecimientos a su alrededor se manifestaran para golpearle en la cara.

En aquel momento caminaba por el pasillo murmurando cosas para sí y dispuesto a salir del instituto cuanto antes; pero una cara familiar le hizo volver sobre sus pasos y buscar a Scott de forma apresurada.

-¡Ven!-exclamó Stiles cayendo con brusquedad sobre Scott, quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la taquilla y arrastró a su amigo hasta el pasillo opuesto, parecía tener algo que enseñarle.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scott sin entender y se dejó llevar-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué están diciendo?-dijo Stiles y señaló ante el pasillo que escaleras arriba se abría ante los dos jóvenes; reunidos con el director del centro, estaban el sheriff Stilinski y otro agente uniformado.

_"-En las últimas semanas una serie de ataques nocturnos de animales…"-_dijo el sheriff.

-¿Qué dicen?-quiso saber Stiles y golpeó a su amigo en el hombro para captar su atención; pero Scott se limitó a silenciarlo, necesitaba prestar toda su atención para poder escuchar algo.

_"-Los menores de dieciocho años deben estar en sus casas a las nueve y media de la noche,_ -continuó diciendo el hombre al director_- nos gustaría que el toque de queda entrara en vigor ahora."_

-Es por lo de la chica.-dijo Scott volviéndose para dirigirse a su amigo.

-¡Increíble!-exclamó Stiles con desesperación- Mi padre buscando a un animal rabioso mientras el imbécil que realmente mató a la chica pasea impune a sus anchas.

¿Imbécil? ¿Había llamado en voz alta a Derek Hale imbécil? Oh dios, esperaba realmente que el aludido no estuviera cerca y le hubiera oído.

-No puedes contarle a tu padre la verdad sobre Derek.-dijo Scott.

-Pero puedo hacer algo.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó el otro joven.

-¡Encontrar la otra mitad!-exclamó Stiles con resolución.

-Espera, ¡Stiles!-exclamó Scott y sujetó a su amigo por el brazo haciéndole retroceder-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No tengo ni idea, pero algo se me ocurrirá.-dijo el joven dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, la verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Y bien?-quiso saber Scott, notaba perfectamente como las neuronas de Stiles trabajaban a destajo por encontrar una solución a todo aquello.

-No lo sé, ¿vale? ¡Estoy hecho un lío!-admitió el joven al fin.

-¿Hecho un lío?-preguntó el otro chico encogiéndose de hombros, no comprendí a qué se refería Stiles.

-Sí, ya sabes, Derek, el beso, eso de que sea un hombre-lobo psicópata que anda asesinando a chicas…-dijo Stiles bajando el tono de voz y moviendo los brazos más de lo necesario-¡Ya sabes!

-Tío, ¿aún piensas en el beso?-le dijo Scott contrariado.

-Sí, aún pienso en el beso, ¿tienes algún problema?-preguntó Stiles con tono chulesco.

-Sabes que me da igual que te líes con un chico o una chica, pero Derek, ¿en serio?-dijo su amigo negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, es un asesino y hace dos segundos yo estaba urdiendo un plan para que mi padre le detuviera, pero…-trató de decir Stiles pero dejó la frase en el aire.

-No tenías ningún plan.-dijo Scott terminando la frase.

-Muchas gracias, Scott, con amigos como tú quien quiere enemigos.-contestó Stiles y se fue.

-¡Stiles!-le llamó el joven, pero una conversación de fondo captó su atención.

El joven se volvió para encontrarse a lo lejos a Lydia y a Allison hablando con un chico que también jugaba en el equipo de lacrosse.

_"-Esta es Allison."_ -escuchó decir a Lydia_.-"Es la chica nueva…"_

_"-Hola."-_dijo Allison estrechándole la mano al chico y sonriendo por cortesía.

_"-¡Es un placer!"-_exclamó el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Scott no podía creérselo, Lydia estaba jugando aquella baza solo para obligarle a él a jugar el partido de mañana. El lobo en su interior se revolvió inquieto, pero se mantuvo controlado.

Sin embargo, el joven no pudo evitar acercarse; la mirada que Lydia le dirigió antes de irse con el otro jugador y dejar a Scott a solas con Allison, dejaba más que claras las intenciones de la pelirroja.

-Nos vemos, Lydia.-dijo Allison despidiéndose de su nueva amiga casi cuando Scott había llegado junto a ella-iré a ver el partido…

-¿Lydia te está presentando a todos?-quiso saber Scott y fue lo que preguntó a la morena cuanto esta se giró y le encontró frente a ella.

-Está siendo increíblemente amable conmigo.-dijo Allison remarcando las palabras, casi como si tuviera que convencer a Scott de las intenciones de la otra chica.

-Imagino porque.-dijo Scott.

-A lo mejor es porque entiende lo difícil que es ser la nueva.-dijo Allison a la defensiva.

En aquel momento, cuando Scott se preparaba para decir una palabra para calmar los ánimos de Allison, reparó en la chaqueta que ella llevaba en la mano, la misma chaqueta cuyo rastro había seguido hasta el bosque la noche de luna llena, la misma noche que a él y a Derek les atacaron los cazadores.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?-preguntó el chico sin poder reprimir su curiosidad.

-¿Mi chaqueta? ¡De mi taquilla!-dijo Allison-Supongo que Lydia se la llevó de la fiesta, tiene mi código del candado de la taquilla…

-¿Te dijo que se la llevó o le dio alguien esa chaqueta?-dijo Scott interrumpiéndola, miles de alarmas sonaban en su cabeza y un miedo conocido comenzaba a tonarse en furia.

-¿Cómo quién?-preguntó Allison; aunque no había hablado con Lydia al respecto, había dado por supuesto que la chica era quien se la había devuelto.

-¡Derek!-exclamó él.

-¿Tu amigo?-dijo la morena.

-No es mi amigo; -dijo Scott tratando de controlarse, la ira crecía furiosa en violentas llamaradas golpeando los límites entre la cordura y la locura, entre su parte racional y la parte animal-¿hablasteis mucho cuando te llevó a casa?

-¡Mmmm…no demasiado!-exclamó Allison, comenzaba a mirar a Scott con reticencia, no le gustaba para nada el cáliz que estaba tomando aquella conversación ni tampoco la actitud del chico.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó Scott en un tono que sonó demasiado autoritario.

-¡Tengo que irme!-dijo la chica tratando de alejarse de aquella extraña situación.

-Allison…-dijo Scott tratando de retenerla.

-¡No, no, no, en serio, tengo que irme!-dijo con nerviosismo y echó a andar.

Tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que estaba en el instituto, en un lugar público y lleno de chicos y chicas de su edad entre otros más jóvenes, Scott logró salir de allí sin transformarse y aprovechó la rabia que corría por su torrente sanguíneo pedaleando con fuerza con su bicicleta por el bosque.

La mansión Hale fue su inevitable destino.

Al llegar, no pudo ver a Derek, pero sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba dentro de la casa.

Scott se bajó de la bicicleta con ímpetu dejándola caer y luego se quitó el casco de la misma manera enérgica, una demostración física de su por momentos, incontrolable enfado.

-¡Derek!-gritó Scott para hacer salir al otro joven de la casa, deshaciéndose al tiempo de su mochila-¡Derek!

Entonces, al volver la cabeza buscando con la mirada al misterioso licántropo, McCall reparó en el montón de tierra removida que había cerca de la casa. Sin embargo, Derek Hale apareció en el porche de la calcinada casa y captó la atención de Scott, quien no le había oído llegar y se sorprendió al verle allí plantado.

-¡Déjala en paz!-exclamó Scott en clara referencia a Allison, pues estaba seguro de que había sido Derek quien había dejado la chaqueta de la morena en su taquilla, después de todo, había sido el lobo quien se la quitó la primera vez-¡Ella no sabe nada!

-¿Sí?-dijo Derek y se paseó por el porche caminando tranquilamente, recorrió de un salto el tramo de escaleras principal y se plantó frente al otro joven-¿Y si se entera? ¿Buscará Stiles en Google _hombre-lobo_ y obtendrá todas las respuestas? No lo entiendes Scott, ¡te estoy protegiendo! Reflexiona, sales al campo, sufres agresiones y te transformas delante de todos; -Derek se agachó y recogió el palo de lacrosse que Scott llevaba colgado de la mochila-tu madre, tus amigos, cuando te vean, ya…nada, será importante…

Dicho esto y tras rajar con sus afiladas uñas la cesta del palo de lacrosse, dedicó a Scott una última mirada y se lo lanzó. El chico cogió el palo al vuelo, pero cuando volvió a mirar al lugar que antes Derek ocupaba, ésta ya no estaba.

La rabia de Scott dio lugar a una gran impotencia, había ido a aquel lugar con el objetivo de dejarle las cosas claras a Derek y sólo había conseguido que el otro joven le golpeara con la cruda realidad.

Pero Scott no podía permitir que Allison estuviera en peligro y fuera amenazada, no si él era después de todo, el responsable de la situación de la chica.

Así que tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para alejar a Derek Hale de ella y también de sí mismo, necesitaba un plan.

Scott volvió a casa y le faltó tiempo para ponerse en contacto con su amigo Stiles, quien unos pocos minutos más tarde irrumpió en su casa como un huracán, abrió la puerta y echó a correr escalas arriba con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

-¿Qué sabes, cómo lo sabes, de dónde lo sabes?-preguntó Stiles entrando como un vendaval en la habitación de Scott y tratando de calmar su evidente agitación-¡Y sí, he tomado _Red Bull_, así que…!

-¡Hay algo en casa de Derek!-exclamó Scott girándose en la silla en la que estaba sentado para verle; era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a las visitas de Stiles.

-¡Define algo!-le pidió su amigo, todavía plantando de pie frente a él.

-Algo enterrado, pude oler a sangre. -continuó diciendo Scott.

-¡Pero eso mola!-exclamó Stiles con su mismo tono enérgico-Bueno, es horrible… ¿De quién?

-No lo sé, -dijo Scott poniéndose en pie, parecía que le había dado tiempo para reflexionar e idear un plan para detener a Derek-si lo descubrimos tu padre le acusará de asesinato y tú me ayudarás a como jugar sin transformarme, porque no hay forma de que pueda librarme del partido.

-Espera un momento, -dijo Stiles poniendo la mano en el pecho de Scott para obligarle a detenerse-¿estás seguro?

-¡Pues claro!-exclamó Scott-Es la mejor forma que tenemos para detener a Derek; también ha amenazado a Allison.

-No, me refiero a lo que oliste, si estás seguro de que era sangre.-dijo Stiles, parecía dudar de lo que su amigo le acababa de contar.

-Sí, Stiles, estoy seguro.-dijo él.

-¿Y cómo sabes que esa sangre no es…no sé, de un animal muerto?-insistió el chico.

-No lo sabré hasta que tenga con qué compararlo, -dijo Scott- por eso te he llamado, quiero que me ayudes a colarme en la morgue del hospital.

-¿Qué? ¡Un momento!-exclamó Stiles realmente sorprendido y se quedó un instante meditando antes de seguir hablando-Vale, he de admitirlo, tu plan parece consistente, pero…no estamos seguros de que Derek matara a la chica del bosque.

-¿Quién sino?-preguntó Scott encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y si realmente la atacó un animal?-dijo Stiles, pero ni él mismo se creía aquello.

-Sí, fue Derek convertido en lobo.-dijo su amigo bastante seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Oh, joder!-exclamó Stiles y se paseó por la habitación llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-No puedo creer que mi primer beso haya sido con un hombre-lobo psicópata…

-¡Podía haber sido peor!-exclamó Scott esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿En serio, Scott? -preguntó Stiles con desesperación clavando la mirada en su amigo -¿Tú crees?-¿Podía haber sido peor?

-Sí, podía haberte matado en lugar de haberte besado…-dijo el joven y se cayó de repente tras la fulminante mirada de Stiles. Era mejor cambiar de tema y centrarse-¡Vamos al hospital!

-De acuerdo, -dijo Stiles con resolución y trató también de alejar las dudas de su cabeza-¡yo conduzco!

* * *

Había sido un alivio que Scott no acudiera a la casa de Derek cuando éste estaba todavía en la ducha; pero de todos modos el lobo se encontró preguntándose por qué motivo el otro joven había ido solo a su encuentro, ¿dónde estaba su amigo?

Poco importó aquello cuando tras la partida de Scott, observada atentamente por Derek desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones superiores, el licántropo comenzó a repasar mentalmente la conversación que había mantenido con el chico.

Derek había percibido miedo en el chico, sí, pero no era la clase de miedo que él mismo le había infundado la noche anterior, era un miedo más básico, era la clase de miedo que se sentía por alguien. Debía de tratarse de la chica, de Allison, pero a pesar de las vueltas que Derek le seguía dando, no entendía a qué había venido la reacción por parte de Scott.

Él no había amenazado a Allison, la otra noche más bien la había protegido y seguía intentando hacer lo mismo por Scott, tal y como le había dicho, así que debía de tratarse de algo más, o más bien, de alguien más.

* * *

La noche caía cuando Stiles y Scott llegaron al hospital de Beacon Hills. Y una vez dentro, mientras Scott hacía su incursión hasta la morgue para localizar la mitad del cadáver de la chica que la policía había encontrado en el bosque, Stiles se paseó por el pasillo, disimulando y rogando para que no pillaran a Scott y para que la madre de éste, quien probablemente estuviera trabajando en aquel momento, no apareciera de repente y les pidiera explicaciones por su presencia.

Stiles se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de mezclarse con el entorno y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con Lydia Martin sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo.

El joven la miró de reojo un par de veces, dudaba si acercarse o no para hablar con ella, ya que la joven parecía ensimismada y no había reparado en Stiles.

-¿Por qué esto del amor tiene que ser tan complicado?-se preguntó Stiles a sí mismo-Primero Lydia y ahora Derek; ella pasa de mí y él…, digamos que no sería la clase de novio que uno llevaría a cenar a casa en vacaciones.

Un nuevo paseo y más pensamientos, Stiles seguía meditando si debía decirle algo a la pelirroja, siempre le había gustado y vale, tenía novio, Jackson para ser más exactos, y además ella nunca parecía haber reparado en Stiles; y también era cierto que desde que Derek había irrumpido en su vida, Stiles había dejado de pensar en la chica, pero ahora que la fantasía de hombre-lobo parecía quedar fuera de su alcance, con aquello de ser un posible asesinado y demás… Sí, mejor tomaba asiento y se calmaba y menos mal que lo hizo, porque segundos más tarde apareció Jackson, quien parecía haber estado reunido con uno de los médicos y se acercó a saludar a su chica.

-¡Que idiota eres, Stiles!-exclamó el joven hablando consigo mismo mientras observaba de reojo la interacción de la pareja.

Y entretenido como estaba, observando en la distancia y tratando de disimular haciendo que leía un panfleto informativo sobre "_El ciclo menstrual_", le pilló por sorpresa la aparición de Scott, quien le arrebató el panfleto de las manos para captar su atención.

-¡Joder, tío!-exclamó Stiles recuperándose del susto, ya creía que uno de los trabajadores o trabajadoras del centro le iba a llamar la atención y estaba tratando de dejar de inventar posibles excusas para escupir a continuación.

-¡El olor era el mismo!-le dijo Scott; había logrado llegar hasta la morgue sin incidentes, localizar el cuerpo de la chica e identificar el olor asociándolo con el que había captado en las proximidades de la mansión de los Hale.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Stiles realmente sorprendido, en el fondo esperaba que Scott estuviera equivocado con Derek, pero no parecía ser el caso, y se puso en pie de un salto-Así que enterró la otra mitad en su propiedad.

-Tenemos la prueba de que la mató.-dijo Scott.

-¡Y la usaremos!-exclamó Stiles con decisión; él no era una persona de términos medios. Sí, Derek le gustaba, pero no por eso iba a permitir que una asesino quedara libre y mucho menos cuando él podía evitarlo.

-¿Cómo?-quiso saber Scott, no había dibujado su plan más allá de aquel punto.

-Oye, sé sincero; -dijo Stiles volviéndose para estar frente a frente; confiaba en Scott, pero una acusación de asesinato era algo realmente serio y tenían que estar seguros, sobre todo si iban a implicar a la policía-¿haces esto por atrapar a Derek o porque quieres jugar y él te lo impide?

-Tenía marcas en las piernas Stiles, mordiscos.-dijo él, estaba seguro de lo que había olido, aquella clase de olor era inconfundible.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo su amigo tomando el control de la situación-¡Iremos a por una pala!

* * *

El sheriff Stilinski salió temprano de su casa con la clara intención de que aquel sería un día largo y muy ocupado y no se equivocó, al menos en lo primero.

-¿Algo nuevo Thomas?-preguntó el sheriff por quinta vez en poco más de tres horas; el joven estaba terminando una llamada telefónica y pidió un instante a su superior con la mano.

El sheriff no pudo más que suspirar y se limitó a beber un nuevo sorbo de la tercera taza de café aquella tarde; el declinar del día estaba comenzando y ellos no habían avanzado prácticamente nada en aquel asunto de los ataques de animal y la muerte de una chica.

-Lo siento, señor.-dijo Thomas colgando el teléfono al fin y se levantó de su mesa para acercarse al hombre.

-No importa, ¿tienes algo?-quiso saber él.

-Sí y no, -contestó el joven; a aquellas horas el tránsito de la oficina comenzaba a limitarse a los servicios mínimos, todos los agentes que no tenían turno de noche se preparaban para irse a sus casas- verá, he tratado de encontrar la dirección de la chica, la que fue atacada en el pueblo de al lado pero que logró escapar, su nueva dirección, para ser exactos, porque antes parece ser que compartía piso con una amiga y desde el ataque ha vuelto a casa de su abuela o su tía, el agente con el que he hablado no ha sabido decírmelo con certeza.

-¿Y te ha dado la nueva dirección?-preguntó el sheriff; llevaba todo el día más o menos pendientes de aquella información, ver si podían acotar la búsqueda del animal tras los ataques y parecía que tan larga espera no había servido más que para hundir ánimos ya de por sí bajos.

-¡No la tienen!-exclamó Thomas sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y encogiéndose de hombros-Me ha dicho el agente con el que hablé que la dirección debería estar en la fecha, pero que por alguna extraña razón la hoja en la que debería figurar no aparece en el informe.

-No sé porque todavía me sorprende.-dijo el sheriff Stilinski negando con la cabeza y bebiéndose de un trago los restos de un café sin leche, sin azúcar y sin efectos. El hombre dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y emprendió destino a su despacho, recogería algo de papeleo y acaso se iría a casa a trabajar unas horas, necesitaba salir de la comisaria y ver a su hijo, al que no había visto en todo el día.

-Pero me ha dicho que si encuentran la hoja con la dirección de la chica me llamarán.-dijo Thomas elevando la voz para que el sheriff le escuchara.

Thomas también suspiró, sentía que le había fallado al sheriff, ayer le daba una buena noticia, algo que les serviría acaso para avanzar en el caso y hoy se encontraban con aquel enorme escollo que indudablemente les obligaba a detenerse.

Pero el joven agente no iba a hundirse, de una forma u otro, encontraría la dirección de la chica; no era mala idea tratar de empezar a buscar dicha dirección hablando acaso con alguno de los amigos y amigas de la chica y Thomas se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Stiles y Scott se internaban por la noche en el bosque y ambos compartían el sentimiento de que no sería la última vez.

De nuevo los dos amigos dejaron el jeep de Stiles en los límites de acceso al bosque y echaron a andar, esta vez, Scott lideraba la marcha. Bien podían haber utilizado la carretera que llevaba directamente a la mansión de los Hale, una ruta que prácticamente había desaparecido en los últimos años, pero que seguían estado ahí.

Sin embargo, por miedo a toparse a Derek en mitad del camino, prefirieron atravesar el bosque a pie y acercarse sigilosamente a la casa. El factor sorpresa jugaba a su favor.

Llevaban un rato caminando cuando Scott se detuvo e hizo a Stiles detenerse también.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó su amigo.

-¡Apaga la linterna!-exclamó Scott en voz baja.

-¿Es Derek? ¿Está en la casa?-quiso saber Stiles. Vislumbraba malamente la silueta de la vieja y destartalada casa, pero era tarde, la noche se cernía sobre ellos y sin linterna, la visibilidad para él era prácticamente nula.

-¡He visto una sombra en una de las ventanas del piso superior!-dijo Scott y siguió mirando.

-Malditas sombras…-dejó escapar Stiles entre dientes y trató también de ver algo.

-Además, hay un coche negro aparcado frente a la casa.-continuó diciendo Scott, en aquel momento, la visión extra que le proporcionaba su lado animal era un beneficio.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-quiso saber Stiles y miró la hora en su reloj-¿Esperar a que se vaya?

-¡Que remedio!-exclamó Scott encogiéndose de hombros y se volvió para mirar a su amigo, luego posó la pala que llevaba en la mano y se sentó en el suelo a esperar.

Stiles le dirigió una larga mirada, dejó escapar un suspiro y optó por guardar silencio e imitó a su amigo. Al menos aquella noche no estaba lloviendo.

Pero los dos jóvenes no tuvieron que esperar mucho, cinco minutos más tarde, Derek Hale salió de la casa y se subió al vehículo.

-¿Se marcha?-preguntó Stiles poniéndose en pie de un salto cuando escuchó claramente el ruido de una puerta de coche abriéndose y cerrándose y como a continuación las luces y el motor dejaban clara la presencia del vehículo.

-Creo que sí.-dijo Scott quien había reaccionado unos segundos antes que el otro chico.

En silencio, se quedaron un par de minutos en el mismo lugar, esperando que el rumor del coche de Derek se alejara, no fuera que el lobo diera la vuelta de repente y les descubriera infraganti.

-Ya no puedo oír el motor del coche.-dijo Scott; aquella fue la señal para acercarse a la casa tras haber recogido las palas del suelo.

Un claro de luna iluminó momentáneamente la mansión y sombras fantasmagóricas se proyectaron sobre los dos jóvenes, por lo que Stiles no pudo evitar enfocar con su linterna, encendida de nuevo, en dirección a las ventanas de la casa y comprobar que no había nadie mirando a través de ellas.

El joven tragó saliva y siguió caminando, siguiendo a Scott, quien sabía a donde se dirigía.

-Hay algo diferente. -dijo Scott yendo a un lateral de la casa, el mismo lugar donde aquella tarde había reparado en el montón de tierra removida.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Stiles sin dejar de sentir su propio miedo adueñándose de su voz.

-No lo sé, -admitió su amigo-¡acabemos cuanto antes!

Y dicho esto, señaló a Stiles el lugar indicado y los dos empezaron a cavar.

Parecía que llevaban horas cavando, la oscuridad se acentuaba más y más y el claro de luna ya no les iluminaba; sin embargo, los dos amigos seguían apartando tierra y nunca parecían llegar a ninguna parte.

El silencio era mutuo, a pesar de que la mente de Stiles seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas y un gélido miedo atenazaba sus temblorosas manos aferradas con fuerza al mango de madera de la pala, confabulándose el sudor por el esfuerzo físico con la brisa nocturna.

-¿A dónde crees que ha ido?-preguntó Stiles sin poder soportar durante más tiempo el silencio, necesitaba distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

-No tengo ni idea, -dijo Scott-supongo que él también tendrá que comer y esas cosas.

-Sí, imagino que si.-convino Stiles.

-¡Estamos tardando mucho!-exclamó el otro joven deteniéndose un instante para mirar a su alrededor.

-Sigo cavando.-le instó su amigo.

-¿Y si vuelve?-quiso saber Scott, comenzaba a no fiarse de sus propios sentidos; le llegaban sonidos amortiguados desde el bosque, animales y la propia naturaleza, y a cada instante creía escuchar pasos en la distancia, pero siempre eran falsas alarmas.

-Pues nos largamos.-contestó Stiles con resolución sin dejar de cavar. El frío de la noche se manifestaba en bocanadas de condensación cuando ambos jóvenes hablaban.

-¿Y si nos persigue?-preguntó Scott, cualquiera diría que él era el hombre-lobo.

-¡Pasamos al plan B!-dijo el otro joven.

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Scott, no demasiado seguro de que Stiles tuviera un plan alternativo.

-Tú para un lado y yo para el otro, a quien le persiga, ¡mala suerte!-contestó el chico.

-¡No me convence!-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza.

-¡Quieto, para, para!-exclamó Stiles sujetando a su amigo, su propia pala parecía haber dado con algo que no era tierra.

Stiles tiró la herramienta fuera del agujero que habían estado cavando y se agachó para seguir apartando tierra ahora con las manos y Scott le imitó.

El joven se encontró con lo que parecía ser una lona de color oscuro anudada fuertemente con cuerdas y comenzó a tratar de desatarla.

-Deprisa.-susurró Scott.

-Lo intento, -dijo Stiles resoplando exasperando, pero tenía los dedos atenazados de frío y prácticamente insensibilizados-¿era necesario hacer cuarenta nudos a este saco?

-¡Yo lo haré!-exclamó el otro joven y ayudó a su amigo a seguir soltando la cuerda.

Y al fin, cuando deshicieron los nudos y pudieron apartar la lona para ver su contenido, se llevaron el susto de sus vidas al encontrarse cara a cara con lo que parecía ser un enorme lobo negro muerto.

El susto que les sorprendió a ambos, fue seguido de un grito y de un salto que les arrojó fuera del agujero cavado en la tierra.

-¿Qué coño es eso?-preguntó Stiles a voz en grito. Todavía ligeramente alterado por el descubrimiento.

-¡Es un lobo!-exclamó Scott.

-Ya lo veo; -replicó Stiles ante lo evidente-pensaba que hablabas de sangre, sangre humana.

-Te dije que había algo diferente.-respondió el chico a la defensiva.

-¡No tiene sentido!-dijo Stiles sin saber qué pensar en aquel momento.

-Larguémonos.-dijo Scott.

-Sí, será lo mejor.-añadió su amigo y se puso en pie-Tapemos el agujero.

Entonces, fue cuando Stiles se fijó en la extraña flor que estaba plantada a poco más de un metro de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Scott ante la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Ves esa flor?-le dijo Stiles; la linterna la iluminaba en aquel momento y por eso el chico había podido verla.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo el otro joven sin entender.

-Es un acónito.-dijo Stiles reconociéndola.

-¿Qué es eso?-se atrevió a preguntar Scott, las plantas no eran lo suyo e ignoraba cómo Stiles sabía aquello.

-¿No has visto "_El hombre lobo_"?-dijo él.

-No.-dijo Scott desconcertando y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Lon Chaney Jr.? ¿Claude Rains?-dijo Stiles nombrando a los actores protagonista- ¡La película original del hombre-lobo!

-No; ¿por qué?-le contestó Scott suplicándole con la mirada que fuera al grano.

-¡Qué feliz vives!-exclamó Stiles dejando escapar un suspiro y se acercó hasta donde estaba la planta.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Scott, el otro joven observó la planta y se percató del trozo de tierra que la sustentaba y que no parecía encajar con el suelo en la que estaba, así que con cuidado trató de levantarla y al hacerlo, observó que estaba unida a un trozo de cuerda similar a los que habían atado alrededor de la lona que cubría el cadáver del lobo que ellos habían desenterrado.

Stiles se puso a tirar de la cuerda y comenzó a andar describiendo círculos alrededor de la tumba hasta que tuvo en su poder el otro extremo de la cuerda.

Entonces algo sucedió. Scott fue el primero en verlo y llamó a su amigo para que le confirmara lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

Stiles bordeó el agujero cavado y se acercó Scott, quien seguía con los ojos clavados en el lobo muerto; sin embargo, cuando el otro joven miró en la misma dirección, ya no había rastro del lobo y en su lugar estaba el cuerpo de una chica de pelo negro.

-¡Oh, joder!-exclamó Stiles llevándose la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y manchándose de tierra sin darse cuenta.

-Es la chica, la otra mitad…-logró decir Scott con tono tembloroso.

-Ya lo veo, Scott.-dijo Stiles y dedicó una mirada al acónito-¿Se supone que esta planta ocultaba su apariencia real?

-¿Crees que era una mujer-lobo?-le dijo su amigo.

-Hace un momento era un animal, un lobo para ser más exactos, ¿tú que crees?-contestó Stiles elevando la voz más de lo necesario; a veces la lentitud de Scott le alteraba de forma exasperante.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Scott; parecía habérsele olvidado su propio plan.

-¡Pues avisar a la policía!-exclamó Stiles y comprobó la hora en su reloj, a lo tonto eran casi las cuatro de la mañana-Quien ya debería de estar buscándonos, al menos a mí, porque si mi padre volvió a casa y no me encontró allí…

-¡Aquí no hay cobertura!-dijo Scott comprobando su teléfono móvil.

-Bien, pues volveremos sobre nuestros pasos, subiremos a mi jeep y avisaremos a mi padre para decirle lo que hemos descubierto.-dijo el otro joven.

-¿Y si Derek vuelve en ese tiempo y descubre que hemos desenterrado el cuerpo de la chica y no sé…lo cambia de lugar?-aventuró a decir Scott.

-¡Haremos unas fotos para asegurarle a la policía y sobre todo a mi padre, que no estamos mintiendo!-exclamó Stiles y arrebatándole el teléfono a Scott de la mano, hizo un par de foto a la chica-Vale, ahora vayámonos antes de que cierto lobo psicópata aparezca…

-¡Muy sensato!-exclamó Scott y tras recoger, al igual que Stiles, las palas que había llevado consigo, se internaron una vez más en el bosque.

* * *

Derek había salido de la casa al caer la noche, necesitaba despejarse y acaso comer algo, sólo lo justo y necesario para seguir manteniéndose en pie. Tal vez más tarde se dejara caer por la comisaría para ver si descubría algo que todavía ignorase relacionado con el caso de su hermana.

Tenía que hacer algo por distraerse y tenía que pensar una forma diferente de acercarse al alfa que le mantuviera lo suficientemente lejos del radio de los cazadores. La opción de seguir vigilando a Scott poco le había servido hasta el momento y seguía dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que Allison Argent estuviera en el punto de mira del aparentemente tímido lobo alfa. Se había dado un par de días a sí mismo para conseguir alguna pista y sino, se iría de Beacon Hills para localizar y hablar con Anne Twyman, supuesta víctima del mismo animal.

Sin embargo, horas más tarde, todo seguía igual y el ánimo de Derek no podría decirse que fuera el mejor.

Así que decidió regresar a la casa, dejó el coche junto al límite del bosque y decidió ir caminando, tal vez el reconfortante aire de la mañana le sirviera para templar su ansiedad.

Pero según avanzaba, Derek tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo, ya era demasiado tarde. Apenas tuvo tiempo para entrar en la casa y correr escaleras arriba para asegurarse de que nadie encontraba la carpeta y el diario de su hermana ocultos en una tablilla suelta del suelo.

Las sirenas y los coches de policía hicieron acto de presencia un segundo después, y cuando Derek se asomó por la ventana para ver de refilón la tierra removida junto a un lateral de la casa, supo que había caído en una trampa.

Voces de hombres y mujeres y la puerta principal abriéndose fue lo que se sucedió a continuación y tratando de ocultar su estado de alteración, Derek se volvió para encontrarse frente a frente con el sheriff Stilinski.

-¡Derek Hale!-exclamó el hombre apuntándole con su arma y plantando frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que el joven se encontraba- Pon las manos en la cabeza y date la vuelta muy despacio, ¡quedas arrestado por el asesinato de Laura Hale!

Podía haberse resistido o sencillamente haber huido, pero sabía que debía hacer las cosas por las buenas, la policía no encontraría pruebas de que había matado a su hermana, básicamente porque un animal y no un humano, era el responsable de su muerte.

Así fue como mientras el sheriff no le quitaba ojo de encima, otro agente entró en la habitación y le esposó. Derek imaginó que le leyeron sus derechos y todas aquellas tonterías, pero su mente estaba a años luz de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, básicamente porque desde la distancia, había logrado percibir el inconfundible olor de Stiles.

Derek salió de la casa custodiado por el mismo hombre que le había esposado y tras ellos iba el sheriff Stilinski. Al salir y ser conducido hasta uno de los coches patrulla, Derek no pudo dejar de ver a Scott, quien observaba todo apoyado contra el jeep azul de su amigo. El joven lobo no pudo más que dedicarle una larga mirada de decepción y subió al vehículo.

Entonces, cuando los demás agentes uniformados parecían estar comprobando la supuesta escena del crimen y probablemente inspeccionando el resto de la casa que se mantenía todavía en pie, un mal disimulado Stiles logró colarse en el mismo coche patrulla en el que habían subido a Derek.

El primer instinto de Derek fue gritarle, tal vez amenazarle, que se encontrara en aquella situación era evidente que era a causa de Stiles y Scott; pero su intenso olor inundando el reducido espacio del coche tan solo le dieron ganas de arrancarle la ropa con los dientes y tirárselo contra el salpicadero. Era una suerte que Derek estuviera esposado y les separara una red de seguridad.

-Oye, para que lo sepas no te tengo miedo, -fue lo primero que Stiles le soltó a Derek tras dejarse caer en el asiento de copiloto para volverse y poder mirar al lobo-¡vale, a lo mejor sí!

Si, Derek podía también percibir aquello, pero no era sólo miedo lo que podía oler en Stiles, había una mezcla de bailarinas feromonas de adolescente que poco hacían más que enloquecer a su lobo interior. Hasta la fecha, Derek no se había encontrado ante un joven tan contradictorio y que al tiempo le atrajera tanto; no sólo el lobo estaba librando una cruel batalla de sentimientos, Stiles parecía sentir lo mismo sólo que a otro nivel, uno donde la parte animal no hacía peligrosa aquella situación, aquel acercamiento, porque cuando ambos compartían un espacio reducido, dos cosas podían pasar, una muestra de una de las opciones había tenido lugar en la habitación y de no haber seguido encadenado, en aquel momento, Derek estaría a punto de poner en práctica la segunda opción, un poco más violenta y algo más dolorosa; porque el que Stiles le temiera, le enfadaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a demostrar.

-No importa, -dijo Stiles recuperando a duras penas el control de sí mismo-sólo dime una cosa, la chica que mataste, era una mujer-lobo, era de otra especie, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que ella si se podía transformar en lobo y Scott no puede hacerlo; ¿esa fue la razón?

¿Realmente Stiles creía que él era un asesino? ¿Realmente el miedo que sentía hacia él era porque temía que le hiciera daño? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado días atrás que no tenía razón para temerle?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí si es tu amigo el que tiene el problema?-logró decir Derek haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo y calmado; el color verde sus ojos se acentuaban con la palidez que lucía su rostro aquella mañana-Cuando se transforme, ¿qué crees que hará la gente? ¿Eh? ¿Seguir animándole? ¡No puedo evitar que juegue, pero tú sí! ¡Y créeme, debes hacerlo!

-Scott ha intentado librarse del partido, de verdad, pero le ha sido imposible…-le dijo Stiles tras haber tragado saliva un par de veces, y dejó la frase inconclusa, en aquel momento hablar de excusas parecía carecer de sentido.

Derek se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia un lateral, para poder observar por la ventanilla lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera, pero Stiles había sido perfectamente consciente de la mirada que Derek le había dedicado antes de apartar la vista.

-¿Por qué me besaste la otra noche?-preguntó Stiles sintiendo un inevitable impulso.

-¿No es evidente?-respondió Derek sin volverse, ya se había delatado a sí mismo momentos antes cuando observó como hipnotizado los finos labios del chico y no tenía intención de volver a mostrarse tan vulnerable, menos en aquel momento y ante alguien que todavía pensaba que había matado a su propia hermana.

-No, no es evidente, porque…-comenzó a decir Stiles, pero entonces, la puerta del coche patrulla se abrió y una mano cogió al chico del cuello de la chaqueta y le hizo salir del vehículo con fuerza.

Era el sheriff Stilinski, quien no pudo más que alejar a su hijo del vehículo y sujetarle para que le dijera qué estaba pasando.

-¡Quieto ahí!-exclamó el hombre, inmune a los quejidos de Stiles-¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Intento ayudar!-respondió Stiles con su tono más inocente; le costaba no volver la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Derek, quien era evidente le observaba en la distancia.

-Vale, entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme a entender cómo has encontrado esto exactamente?-dijo el sheriff. Tras salir de comisaria el hombre había vuelto a su casa y al no encontrar a su hijo en ella, pensó que probablemente estuviera en casa de Scott; para nada podía creérselo cuando los dos jóvenes irrumpieron en la casa todos cubiertos de tierra para contarle lo que habían descubierto junto a la casa de los Hale.

-Buscábamos el inhalador de Scott.-dijo Stiles improvisando una mentira con base real.

-Que perdió, ¿cuándo?-dijo el hombre.

-La otra noche.-dijo el joven.

-¿Cuándo buscabas la otra mitad del cuerpo?-quiso saber el sheriff.

-¡Sí!

-¿La noche que me dijiste que estabas sólo y que Scott estaba en casa?-preguntó.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Stiles de nuevo y entonces se dio cuenta de su error-¡No! ¡Oh, mierda!

-¿Me la colaste?-dijo el sheriff dejando escapar un suspiro; lidiar con su hijo a veces era más complicado que resolver crímenes.

-Depende de cómo definas colar.-dijo Stiles tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Pues…no decir la verdad.-comentó su padre-¿Cómo lo defines tú?

-Licuar un líquido…con un paño y ¿aclararlo?-dijo el joven tratando de improvisar; él solito se había metido en aquel lío y no estaba seguro de que en el fondo hubiera valido la pena.

-¡Largaos de aquí!-exclamó el sheriff Stilinski, demasiado consciente de que tenía mayores problemas en aquel momento que su hijo y el mejor amigo de éste.

-¡Ahora mismo!-contestó Stiles tratando de huir lo más rápido que pudiera de su padre. De todos modos, estaba seguro de que no se libraría de un buen castigo esa vez.

* * *

Cuando su hijo y Scott se hubieran marchado, el sheriff Stilinski se acercó hasta el equipo forense, quienes ya habían recibido el visto bueno para llevarse el cadáver de la chica.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedes decirme, Nicole?-preguntó el sheriff dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa a la jefa del equipo, una mujer menuda de larga melena castaña, la cual llevaba recogida en aquel momento en una improvisada coleta y cuyos pequeños ojos verdes estaban ocultos por unas gafas de pasta de color rojo.

-¡No demasiado!-exclamó ella ofreciéndole una mano enguantada para que la ayudara a salir del agujero cavado en un lateral de la casa-A primera vista las heridas parecen coincidir con la otra mitad que tenemos en la morgue, mordiscos y arañazos presumiblemente de un animal y poco más.

-¿Y también un animal fue el responsable de haber sido partida en dos mitades?-dijo el sheriff, ni que decir tenía que no estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de crímenes.

-Hay marcas irregulares alrededor de la herida, -dijo Nicole-y aunque no podré confirmarlo hasta finalizar la autopsia, tengo el presentimiento de que fueron hechas _post-mortem_.

-Entonces, esa no fue la causa de la muerte.-dijo el sheriff.

-Parece tener un golpe en la cabeza, pero repito, hasta después de la autopsia no puedo confirmarte nada de forma segura.-comentó la mujer. Mientras hablaban, el sheriff y la forense se acercaron a la entrada principal de la mansión de los Hale.

El silencio les invadió un momento y el sheriff Stilinski no pudo dejar de ignorar la mirada de Nicole, quien estaba centrada observando con gesto contrario a Derek, todavía esposado en el interior del coche patrulla.

-¿Realmente crees que lo hizo él?-preguntó la mujer volviéndose para dedicarle una larga mirada al sheriff.

-Alguien mató a esa chica y que la mitad del cuerpo desaparecido haya sido encontrada en su propiedad…-dijo el hombre.

-Si, como mínimo es sospechoso y algo macabro.-comentó Nicole y luego añadió-Yo conocía a sus padres, eran buena gente, ¡una desgracia lo que le sucedió a esa familia!

-Sí…-se limitó a decir el sheriff y asintió; un agente se había acercado a él para comentarle al respecto del registro de la casa, donde parecían no haber encontrado nada más aparte de algo de ropa y algún objeto de aseo personal.

-¡Cualquiera diría que están malditos!-exclamó Nicole, su mente parecía perdida en dolorosos recuerdos pasados.

El sheriff Stilinski se volvió para observarla, pero entonces la mujer pareció volver de forma súbita a la realidad y se rehízo.

-Bueno, Stilinski; -dijo ella-con un poco de suerte, a última hora del día podré decirte algo sobre la chica.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamó él con un gesto-¡Mantenme informado!

Nicole se limitó a asentir, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a ajustarse las gafas y dedicó una última mirada a Derek antes de volver junto a su equipo y terminar de recoger las posibles pruebas.

* * *

Los dos amigos habían vuelto a subirse al jeep de Stiles y salían de las inmediaciones del bosque de vuelta a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Por qué te subiste al coche patrulla?-preguntó Scott de repente mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono móvil.

-¡Quería hablar con Derek!-exclamó Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hablar de qué?-dijo su amigo.

-¿No te resulta extraño que la chica muerta pudiera convertirse en un lobo?-le dijo Stiles.

-No más extraño de lo que me ha pasado en los últimos días…-dijo el chico centrada su atención todavía en su teléfono.

-¡Esto también es cierto!-admitió Stiles.

-No encuentro nada sobre que el acónito se use para entierros.-dijo Scott cesando en la búsqueda virtual.

-¡Sigue buscando!-le insistió su amigo-Podría ser un ritual o una señal cuando entierran a un lobo. O a lo mejor es una habilidad especial que tienes que aprender.

-Lo apuntaré en mi diario, justo debajo de averiguar por qué hago esto.-contestó el otro joven con resignación.

-Quizás es diferente para las mujeres…-dijo Stiles hablando mientras seguía conduciendo.

-¡Vale!-exclamó Scott elevando la voz y haciendo callar a su amigo-¡Para ya!

-¿Qué para qué?-preguntó Stiles sin entender.

-Que pares de hablar de hombres-lobo, ¡parece que disfrutas!-respondió el joven realmente cabreado.

-¿Estás bien?-quiso saber su amigo, miraba de reojo a Scott y no entendía su reacción.

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy!-dijo Scott. Notaba su respiración alterada y como gotas de sudor empezaban a perlar su frente-¡Y estoy muy lejos de estarlo!

-Vas a tener que asumirlo, Scott, tarde o temprano…-dijo Stiles.

-¡No puedo!-exclamó el chico sintiendo un fuego abrasando su interior, algo que difería bastante de la transformación en licántropo.

-No hay remedio.-continuó diciendo Stiles, no era consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo, quien se retorcía en el asiento de copiloto.

-No puedo respirar…-dijo Scott realmente aterrado, provocando que con su reacción, el jeep de Stiles estuviera a punto de salirse de la carretera-¡Para el coche!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Stiles sorprendido y mirando al otro joven.

Fue entonces cuando Scott reparó en la mochila de Stiles, la cual estaba situada entre ambos y de la que sobresalía una florecilla violeta que le recordó inequívocamente a la que supuestamente Derek había colocado alrededor de la tumba de su hermana.

-¿La has traído?-preguntó Scott abriendo la mochila de su amigo y descubriendo la planta y la cuerda.

-¿Y qué debería haber hecho?-respondió el otro joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Para el coche!-exclamó Scott con voz imperiosa sin poder evitarlo más y ésta vez cuando miró a Stiles, pudo notar perfectamente que sus ojos habían adquirido un inquietante color ambarino.

-¡Vale!-dijo Stiles deteniendo el jeep de un frenazo y salió del vehículo, cogió su mochila, libros y acónito incluidos, y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo-¡Ya está!

Sin embargo, cuando Stiles volvió a acercarse al jeep para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo, éste había desaparecido y la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿Scott?-dijo Stiles, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Scott…?

Vaya, aquella no había sido la intención de Stiles al guardarse el acónito, pensaba que tal vez en algún momento les sería útil. A pesar de lo ocurrido, parecía a ver descubierto que la planta servía para hacer que el lobo interior de un licántropo se manifestara, aunque en aquel preciso instante, no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo.

Dispuesto a encontrar a su amigo, Stiles volvió a subirse al jeep y lo puso en marcha. Ya recogería más tarde su mochila, ahora lo importante era su amigo, encontrarlo antes de que hiciera daño a alguien o alguien se lo hiciera a él.

Atento a lo que tenía a ambos lados, Stiles condujo a lo largo de todo el camino que cruzaba el bosque, tratando de fijarse por si veía a Scott. Pero parecía que aquella vez no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Desesperado, al chico se le ocurrió llamar a su padre.

-Stiles, sabes que no puedes llamar a esta línea cuando estoy de servicio.-dijo el hombre por el otro lado del teléfono; le había pillado a punto de marcharse de vuelta a comisaria.

-Dime si has recibido alguna llamada rara.-dijo el chico conduciendo todavía mientras observaba el bosque a su alrededor.

-¿Rara?-preguntó el hombre sin comprender-¿Cómo qué?

-Como avisando de una persona extraña o… o…como un ser humano con aspecto de perro.-dijo Stiles ciertamente alterado, pero no tanto como para decirle a su padre la verdad, sobre todo porque no le creería.

-¡Voy a colgar ahora mismo!-exclamó el sheriff dejando escapar un suspiro, a veces le resultaba imposible tomar en serio a su hijo.

-¡No, espera, espera, espera!-dijo el joven tratando de que su padre no colgara, pero fue inútil.

-¡Adiós!-se escuchó decir al hombre antes de que finalizara la llamada.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Stiles cabreado y lanzó su teléfono móvil al asiento de copiloto, se le acababa el tiempo y las alternativas, tenía que encontrar a Scott y no tenía ni idea de por dónde seguir buscando, su amigo podría estar en cualquier lado.

* * *

Sin embargo, Scott no iría a cualquiera lado. Había algo que deseaba por encima de todas las cosas y su animal interior hacía que aquel deseo se intensificara, así que ir a la casa de Allison pareció el destino más probable.

Con la agilidad del animal, Scott logró trepar hasta el tejado de la casa de los Argent y lenta y sigilosamente se acercó a la habitación de la chica, desde donde estaba encaramado, el joven podía ver a Allison en su cuarto, rebuscando cosas de una caja, todavía debía de estar instalándose.

Entonces, cuando se acercó un poco más, Allison se puso en pie, se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, con aquello, hizo que Scott pudiera ver su reflejo en la ventana, el verdadero rostro del animal, del lobo, y la sorpresa sirvió para hacer retroceder al chico, quien bajó del tejado de un salto y echó a correr. Quiso la suerte que no se fijara al tratar de cruzar la entrada principal de la casa y el todoterreno del padre de Allison le embistió, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó el hombre bajándose del vehículo y yendo a ver como se encontraba Scott; había sido una suerte que hubiera estado deteniendo el todoterreno para aparcarlo.

-¿Papá?-preguntó Allison saliendo de la casa para ver qué ocurría, pues había escuchado perfectamente el golpe-¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Entonces, al acercarse, la chica pudo ver a Scott tirado en el suelo, quejándose todavía por el golpe.

-Apareció de repente Allison…-dijo el hombre algo sorprendido todavía.

-¿Has intentado matarlo?-preguntó la chica mirando con seriedad a su padre, sabía lo sobreprotector que se ponía cuando había chicos de por medio.

Scott les miró a ambos sin pronunciar palabra, ¿acaso Allison sabía que era un hombre-lobo?

-No, claro que no.-dijo él-De repente apareció en medio de la calle.

-Lo siento, -logró decir Scott-¡ha sido culpa mía!

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Allison, la preocupación se veía reflejada en su rostro.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.-dijo él-¡Lo juro! Siento lo del coche… Solo pasaba a saludarte.

-¿Y te encuentras bien?-preguntó el señor Argent sin poder dejar de notar la risa ruborizada de su hija ante la presencia del otro chico.

-Sí, sí, desde luego.-dijo Scott y dejó que el hombre y su hija le ayudaran a ponerse en pie.

Recuperado el control de su cuerpo, Scott dedicó una larga mirada a Allison y le sonrió, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que había comenzado a anochecer, parecía ser que se había pasado más tiempo corriendo por el bosque del que pensaba.

-¡Ahora tengo que irme!-exclamó el chico recordando el partido de lacrosse-¡Tengo el partido! ¿Vendrás a vernos, no?

-¡Pues claro, por supuesto!-dijo Allison esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Iremos los dos.-dijo el padre de la chica, recordando a ambos jóvenes su presencia.

Scott trató de sonreír, aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia que el señor Argent fuera al partido, no tanto por ser el padre de Allison, sino por ser un cazador de hombres-lobo.

El joven había tratado de librarse del partido y no habiéndolo conseguido, no tenía más remedio que jugar; sin embargo, no podía negar que estaba nervioso por lo que iba a pasar, solo tenía la esperanza de que aguantara todo el partido sin transformarse.

Que Allison fuera a acudir al partido, en cierto modo le tranquilizaba, ya que tenía la certeza de que si la chica estaba cerca, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Tras despedirse, Scott echó a andar y camino a su casa se entretuvo un instante para llamar a Stiles, disculparse por su reacción, decirle que estaba bien y que se verían en un rato en los vestuarios del instituto.

Stiles se había pasado el resto del día dando vueltas con su jeep por todo Beacon Hills sin tener noticias de Scott, cuando estaba a punto de desistir en su búsqueda y volver a su casa, ya que la barrita energética que había encontrado en la guantera del vehículo y que estaba prácticamente derretida, apenas había conseguida paliar su hambre, recibió una llamada de Scott diciéndole que estaba bien y que se verían más tarde en el partido.

El joven suspiró aliviado y tras comprobar la hora, todavía quedaba algo más de un media hora para que el partido de aquel sábado empezara, decidió pasarse por casa y con un poco de suerte, saquear la nevera, no debía preocuparse por comer más de lo necesario antes de jugar, probablemente se pasara en el banquillo el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, y una vez en casa, Stiles se encontró con que apenas pudo probar bocado, una extraña sensación se había acomodado en su estómago que le hacía repelar la comida pese al hambre. Al principio, cuando estaba fuera conduciendo, había pensado que eran nervios y preocupación por su amigo Scott, pero ahora que había hablado con él y que sabía que estaba bien, debía de haber algo más que le causara aquel estado de zozobra.

Tensión por el partido tampoco podía ser, tenía bastante asumido que era un jugador mediocre que no pisaría el campo a menos que prácticamente todos los titulares se lesionaran o fueran expulsados del partido, algo poco probable dado que aún era el primer partido de la temporada. Así que eso tampoco podía ser.

Entonces pensó en Derek y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, así lo supo, el hombre-lobo era el motivo de su malestar.

Stiles sentía que había hecho lo correcto, si Derek había matado a alguien debía estar en la cárcel y lo demás poco importaba; de todos modos, y a pesar de tratar de convencerse de aquello, el chico se encontró a sí mismo reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días, pues en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que había algo respecto a Derek que no encajaba.

Estuvo tentado de llamar a su padre un par de veces, pero no terminaba de atreverse, tampoco tenía demasiado claro qué iba a preguntarle y tampoco tenía la certeza de que el hombre fuera a responderle. Como si su padre hubiera tenido el mismo pensamiento que su hijo en el mismo momento, el teléfono de Stiles comenzó a sonar.

-¿Papá?-preguntó el chico respondiendo la llamada, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y las manos le temblaban.

-¡Veo que has vuelto a encontrar tu móvil!-exclamó el hombre; había comenzado a considerar la opción de que instalar en la casa una caja fuerte no era mala idea después de todo.

-Sí, bueno…-logró decir Stiles, en aquel momento si quiera estaba para inventar excusas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el hombre y en su tono de voz fue evidente la preocupación.

-¡Claro!-exclamó el chico tratando de sonar seguro-¡Son nervios por el partido!

-Sí, por eso te llamaba, -dijo el sheriff Stilinski-no creo que pueda pasarme…

-¡No importa papá, de todos modos no creo que juegue!-exclamó el chico encogiéndose de hombros; casi prefería que su padre no fuera a ver el partido, él tenía asumido que no iba a jugar y que nunca sería un buen jugador, pero parecía que si su padre estaba allí para verlo, la decepción se pintaba en su rostro y Stiles no creía poder con aquello en aquel preciso momento.

-Vamos, no pienses así.-dijo el hombre tratando de animar a su hijo-¡Sólo necesitas un poco más de entrenamiento y dedicación!

-Por cierto, papá; -dijo Stiles atreviéndose a cambiar de tema-¿cómo va el caso?

-Stiles, sabes que no puedo hablar de una investigación en curso…-dijo el hombre pero no sonaba molesto y mucho menos convincente.

-¡Sólo un par de detalles!-exclamó el chico-Como ciudadano preocupado…

-Pues como ciudadano preocupado sólo he de decirte que la policía de Beacon Hills está haciendo todo lo posible por cerrar el caso cuanto antes.-dijo el sheriff.

-¡Vamos!-trató de decir Stiles, pero no se le ocurrió nada convincente que añadir.

-Te dejo, Stiles.-dijo el sheriff Stilinski-¡Tengo que seguir trabajando! Te veré en casa y… ¡Suerte en el partido!

-Gracias…-dijo el chico antes de que su padre terminara la llamada.

Mirando como hipnotizado la pantalla del teléfono móvil apagándose, Stiles se quedó un rato sin moverse en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, plantado en mitad del salón. El chico no reaccionó hasta que escuchó en la distancia el familiar sonido del motor del coche de los vecinos y parpadeó varias veces como despertando de un sueño.

-Vale, ahora debes centrarte en el partido.-se dijo a sí mismo-¡Hasta los calienta-banquillos tienen su papel!

Y dicho esto, Stiles volvió a su cuarto, preparó la ropa y la equipación para jugar al lacrosse y tras dejar un último suspiro en casa, junto a su último pensamiento sobre Derek, se decidió a salir de la casa, subirse a su jeep y conducir hasta el instituto.

* * *

El sheriff Stilinski se había pasado todo el día, desde el descubrimiento por parte de Scott y su hijo de la otra mitad del cuerpo de la chica, de un lado para otro. Tratando de validar informes, apurando al laboratorio para que aceleraran las pruebas y le dijeran algo sobre lo que trabajar y llevando cafés y refrescos a Nicole, la forense, para que hiciera su trabajo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?-dijo el sheriff entrando en el pequeño laboratorio forense situado en el sótano de la comisaría.

-Por mucho café que me traigas, Stilinski; -dijo Nicole de espaldas a él sentada sobre una butaca marrón y mirando atentamente su ordenador-no voy a terminar antes la autopsia.

-¡Es chocolate!-exclamó él mostrando el vaso de plástico que llevaba en la mano y que contenía espeso líquido humeante-Pero si no lo quieres…

-¡Por supuesto que lo quiero!-exclamó la mujer poniéndose en pie de un salto y ajustándose las gafas se acercó al hombre para coger el vaso de chocolate que el otro le tendía-¡Gracias! ¿El café se ha terminado?

-Sí, y en este momento nadie parece estar de humor para hacer una cafetera.-dijo el sheriff esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, en su rostro era evidente el cansancio acumulado.

-Pues lo que tengo que decirte no creo que sirva para subir demasiados ánimos.-dijo ella y volvió a su mesa.

-¿Y eso?-quiso saber él con curiosidad.

-He determinado que la muerte de Laura Hale, su identidad también ha sido confirmada, se debió a un profundo mordisco en el cuello, probablemente de un animal, -dijo Nicole-pero no sabría decirte que clase de animal exactamente, he mandado a analizar rastros de saliva y demás, pero las muestras están corrompidas, llevaba varios días en el bosque y bueno… ¡Te haces una idea!

-¡Vaya!-exclamó el sheriff Stilinski pasándose la mano por la cabeza de forma reflexiva-¿Y el hecho de que estuviera cortada por la mitad? No me creo que eso lo hiciera un animal.

-No, por supuesto que no.-dijo la mujer girándose en la silla para estar de cara al sheriff-Pero el corte fue hecho como ya te dije _post-mortem_ e ignoro la razón del mismo. Lo que sí puedo decir es que fue un corte limpio, acaso provocada por un hacha o una espada…

-¿Una espada?-preguntó el hombre sin creérselo.

-¡Consígueme un arma y podré compararlo!-exclamó ella.

-¿Nada de lo que se encontró en la casa de los Hale pudo haber hecho eso?-quiso saber el sheriff.

-No, mi gente no ha encontrado nada, ni muestras de sangre, ni rastros de lucha, nada que confirme que el escenario del crimen fuera la casa.-dijo Nicole-Me atrevería a decir que la chica iba por el bosque cuando el animal la atacó…

-¿Y la ausencia de ropa?-dijo el hombre; seguía sin tenerlas todas consigo en aquel caso, su instinto le decía que había mucho más de lo que estaban viendo y eso del ataque de animal seguía sin gustarle, le parecía demasiado oportuno.

-El evidente que el cuerpo fue manipulado, pero no hay rastros para decirte quien lo hizo, -dijo ella compartiendo la desesperanza del sheriff- además, llevaba una semana muerta y…

-Espera, ¿una semana?-preguntó él interrumpiendo a su colega.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir ella.

-Entonces Derek Hale no pudo ser…-aventuró a decir el hombre.

-Es evidente, ya que te acabo de decir que fue atacada por un animal.-repitió Nicole.

-¿Segura?-insistió Stilinski.

-Si.-contestó la mujer con voz cansada.

-¿Y no podría haberse usado el mordisco y los arañazos para cubrir no sé, una herida de arma blanca?-preguntó de nuevo el sheriff.

-¡No es mi primera autopsia, sheriff!-exclamó Nicole ofendida.

-Lo siento, Nicole; -dijo el hombre con sinceridad-es que si él no la mató y no tenemos pruebas para acusarse por haber partido a la chica en dos… ¡Este caso me sigue pareciendo demasiado grotesco!

-Muy macabro, sí; -concedió la mujer-¡pero tampoco tienes razones para creer que lo hizo él!

-Mi instinto me dice que Derek sale algo.-dijo el sheriff.

-¿Has hablado con el chico?-preguntó la forense.

-No, quería esperar a que terminaras la autopsia.-dijo el hombre-Y ahora tendré que soltarle sin más.

-Pero puedes hablar antes con él…-aventuró a decir Nicole.

-¡Eso es cierto!-exclamó el sheriff y se despidió de la forense tras agradecerle su trabajo y volvió a subir su despacho.

* * *

Scott ya estaba en los vestuarios cambiándose de ropa cuando Stiles le vio. El chico, que ya se dirigía al campo, se paró un instante para acercarse con su amigo.

-¿Vas a intentar convencerme?-fue lo primero que Scott dijo cuando vio a su amigo.

-¡Espero que sepas lo que haces!-exclamó Stiles; a pesar de lo que Derek le había dicho en el coche patrulla, el joven seguía teniendo una gran confianza en su mejor amigo.

-Si no juego, perderé la titularidad y a Allison.-dijo Scott, quien estaba sentado en uno de los bancos anudándose los cordones de las deportivas.

-¡A Allison no la vas a perder!-dijo el otro joven, aún le costaba creer que aquello fuera una de las cosas que más le preocupara a su amigo-Y no es necesario que juegues esta noche.

-¡Pero quiero jugar!-respondió Scott elevando la voz más de lo necesario-Quiero estar en el equipo, quiero salir con Allison, ¡quiero hacer una vida con normalidad! ¿Lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo.-dijo Stiles con seriedad. Y entonces se acercó a Scott, sentándose él también en el mismo banco-No te comas el coco mientras juegas, ¿vale? Ni te cabrees…

-De acuerdo.-dijo Scott.

-Ni te angusties…-continuó diciendo su amigo.

-De acuerdo.-repitió el chico.

-Y olvida que Allison estará en la grada, y que su padre quiere matarte y que Derek también lo intenta, y en la chica que mató y en que podrías matar a alguien si un cazador no te mata antes. -comenzó a decir Stiles sin ser realmente consciente de sus palabras-Perdona, lo siento… ¡Buena suerte!

Scott dejó de mirar a Stiles como si quisiera callarle para siempre y trató de centrarse. Suspiró un par de veces, cogió aire y se puso en pie antes de salir al campo seguido de cerca por su amigo.

Stiles siguió a Scott sin quitarle ojo de encima, en el fondo estaba más nervioso por la posible reacción de su amigo que por el partido en sí.

Y una vez fuera, entre los ánimos de unos espectadores y los abucheos de otro, Stiles se encontró poniéndose cómodo en el banquillo, tratando de vivir el momento, tratando de no pensar en Derek, en sus amenazas, en sus crímenes, en sus ojos verdes y en el sabor de su boca.

* * *

Un día entero encerrado en una celda no marcaba la diferencia para Derek, quien estaba acostumbrado a pasarse largos periodos de tiempo solo y perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo, la imposibilidad de irse cuando se le antojara, comenzaba a agobiarle por momentos y tenía que ejercer un gran control sobre sí mismo para no transformarse y echar abajo la puerta de la celda donde le habían recluido.

De repente se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, el intercambio de palabras de una conversación y al minuto siguiente el sheriff Stilinski estaba abriendo la puerta de su celda y entrando en ella.

-¡Veo que no has comido nada!-exclamó el hombre señalando con un gesto la bandeja de comida que seguía intacta posada en el otro extremo del banco donde Derek estaba sentado.

El joven se limitó a mirarlo y si quiera se dignó en contestar.

-Hemos confirmado la identidad de la chica como Laura Hale, tu hermana.-dijo el sheriff, notaba la presencia de Derek como si se tratara de un animal al que habían arrinconado en una esquina y sólo se estuviera preparando para devolver el ataque.

De nuevo, el joven lobo no dijo nada. Después de todo, nada de aquello era nuevo para él.

-Fue víctima del ataque de un animal…-siguió diciendo el hombre-Pero me gustaría que me digieras como…como llegó a estar su cuerpo enterrado en tu propiedad, ¿tú lo hiciste? ¿Acaso la encontraste en el bosque y fue tu forma de presentar tus respectos hacia ella?-Pero de nuevo Derek no habló-¡Deberías decirme lo que sabes, Derek!

El sheriff Stilinski lo miró largo rato esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, entonces, tras dejar escapar un hondo suspiro, el hombre se puso en pie.

-Puedes irte.-dijo el sheriff volviendo a abrir la puerta de la celda que había cerrado antes tras de sí-¡No tenemos pruebas para retenerte! Y parece evidente que no mastate a tu hermana…

El joven, que había vuelto a apartar la mirada del hombre, se giró para verle la cara, adivinar si mentía, pero sus palabras parecían legítimas. Así que Derek se limitó a asentir, se puso en pie y siguió al sheriff fuera de su celda.

Stilinski le llevó hasta recepción, donde firmó la orden de liberación y acompañó a Derek hasta la calle. Fuera, la noche se cernía sobre Beacon Hills.

-Derek, -dijo el sheriff haciendo que el joven se detuviera y se volviera para mirarle-si sabes algo, deberías decírmelo, ahora es el momento.

-No sé nada y tampoco he hecho nada.-se limitó a decir él con voz sombría, cargada de magnetismo animal y siguió caminando por la calle.

Esta vez fue el sheriff Stilinski quien se limitó a asentir mientras observaba como el joven se alejaba.

Luego, volvió a la comisaría y dio el aviso de que habían dejado a Derek Hale en libertad y que no había cargos contra el chico; sólo le faltaba que aquel caso se liara más y quería evitar que aquello pasase.

* * *

Haberse descargado sin que su padre lo supiera una aplicación en el móvil que captara la frecuencia de la policía, había sido bastante más útil de lo que Stiles pensó al principio.

El joven, que seguía debatiendo su atención entre su teléfono móvil y el partido de lacrosse, pudo reconocer y escuchar perfectamente la voz de su padre notificando a los y las agentes, los avances en el caso Hale. Stiles, también pudo descubrir de ese modo la identidad de la chica muerta y que había fallecido víctima del ataque de un animal.

Del mismo modo, el chico supo que Derek Hale había sido puesto en libertad apenas unos minutos antes. Y el conocimiento de aquello, le provocó una extraña sensación contradictoria que ya no le abandonaría en toda la noche.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, poco podía hacer más que prestar atención al partido, el cual se ponía más peligroso por momentos.

Que Scott no tocara la pelota en la primera parte del partido no ayudaba; que el joven reparara en las pancartas que Lydia había hecho alabando a Jackson y que levantaba para que todo el mundo las viera ayudada por Allison, fueron un movimiento arriesgado; pero fue captar, gracias a su oído sobrenatural, a Jackson diciéndole al resto del equipo que no le pasaran la bola a McCall, lo que puso el broche final a una situación ya de por sí delicada.

Situación, que a pesar de no estar en el terreno de juego, Stiles percibía como si fuera él mismo el que la sufría; sentado en el banquillo el joven mordisqueaba sus guantes rogando para que la parte animal de Scott no sucumbiera a las provocaciones. Sin embargo, cuando el chico hizo muestra de sus habilidades y marcó, durante un instante, hasta al propio Stiles se le olvidó que el lobo era el responsable de aquello.

Y tras anotar el primer gol, todo se descontroló, el lobo interior tomó el control en Scott, y aunque el objetivo era claro, a duras penas el joven logró llegar al final del partido sin perder el control de sí mismo. Sin embargo, habían ganado el partido y los espectadores saliendo al campo para celebrarlo con los jugadores le sirvieron a Scott para poder correr hasta los vestuarios mezclándose con la multitud.

Allison, que también quería felicitar al joven, trató de encontrarle y al buscarle entre la gente, vio a Scott correr, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, siguió al chico.

La morena le encontró en los vestuarios, tratando de calmarse y por poco estuvo a punto de descubrirlo, fue una suerte que la presencia de Allison calmara a su animal interior y al fin, tras uno de los días más largos en la vida de Scott, pudo besar a la chica.

De hecho, Allison y Scott todavía se estaban besando cuando Stiles llegó de forma apresurada a los vestuarios para comprobar que todo iba bien con su amigo.

-Tengo que volver con mi padre.-dijo la chica tras un largo rato.

-¡Vale!-exclamó Scott con una tonta sonrisa pintada en la cara y sin querer dejar de besarla.

Un último beso y Allison se fue, no sin reparar en la presencia del otro chico.

-¡Stiles!-exclamó ella divertida saludándole con la mano.

-Hola, Allison.-dijo el chico tratando de disimular su intromisión.

-¡La he besado!-exclamó Scott yendo al encuentro de su amigo.

-Lo he visto.-dijo Stiles, quien no tenía que fingir ante su amigo.

-Me ha besado.-añadió el joven aun sonriendo.

-También lo he visto.-comentó Stiles compartiendo la alegría del otro chico-No está mal, ¿eh?

-No sé cómo, pero lo he controlado, -acertó a decir Scott, sorprendido de sí mismo-lo he reprimido, a lo mejor puedo hacerlo, ¡quizá no sea tan malo!

-Si…si, hablamos luego.-dijo Stiles y dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. Había algo que quería contarle, pero se había decidido a no estropearle aquel momento.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber Scott y sujetó a su amigo por la camiseta.

-Bueno, verás…-comenzó a decir el chico-Estaba pensando que si luego ibais a salir tal y como acordasteis, dado que yo no puedo porque vuelvo a estar castigado… ¡Igual no es tan buena idea eso de salir esta noche!

-Lo sé, el toque de queda.-dijo Scott-No importa, ¡quedaremos otro día!

-No lo decía por eso…-contestó Stiles con seriedad.

-Antes he escuchado por la frecuencia de la policía que…bueno, han soltado a Derek.-dijo el chico-Y juraría haberlo visto en el campo… pero había mucha gente y…no estoy seguro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scott elevando la voz-¿Por qué?

-Verás, parece ser que hay pruebas de que a la chica la mató un animal y no un humano, -continuó explicando Stiles-Derek es humano, no animal, ¡Derek no es el asesino!

-¿Es un broma?-preguntó Scott todavía sin ser capaz de asimilar aquella información.

-No.-se limitó a contestar el otro joven.

-Pero él pudo haberlo hecho, transformado en lobo.-insistió Scott.

-Ya bueno, pero eso no podemos decírselo a la policía, ¡básicamente porque no nos creerían!-dijo Stiles-Y ahora viene lo mejor, la chica…ha sido identificada, las dos mitades, ¡se llamaba Laura Hale!

-¿Hale?-dijo Scott, le sonaba de algo aquel apellido.

-La hermana de Derek.-contestó su amigo.

-¿Y mató a su propia hermana?-preguntó Scott aún más sorprendido. El subidón tras el beso con Allison parecía ahora muy lejano.

-Eso pensamos, pero…-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, y no terminó la frase.

-¿Pero?-dijo el joven-Tu no lo crees, ¿verdad?

-No estoy seguro.-se limitó a decir Stiles.

-Pero me atacó en el bosque.-insistió Scott.

-Dijiste que fue un lobo, no sabes si realmente era Derek.-dijo Stiles.

-¿Y quién más podía ser?-preguntó el chico.

Sin embargo, los dos amigos no pudieron terminar la conversación, el resto de jugadores y el entrenador empezaron a llegar al vestuario para cambiarse y tuvieron que disimular.

-¡Stiles! Ya hablamos mañana, ¡mi madre me está esperando!-dijo Scott ya vestido con ropa de calle despidiéndose de su amigo.

-Sí, ¡nos vemos!-dijo el chico y lentamente terminó de vestirse.

Apurado por el entrenador, quien quería irse a su casa, Stiles se puso la ropa como pudo, ya que había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos y prácticamente se podría decir que estuvo una hora para ponerse un calcetín.

-¡Ya me voy, no hace falta que me empuje!-exclamó el chico poniéndose como pudo la sudadera mientras el entrenador cerraba la puerta de las instalaciones.

-Stilinski, tienes muy mala actitud.-dijo Finstock dirigiéndole una larga mirada.

-¡Hasta el lunes entrenador!-dijo Stiles negando con la cabeza y dándose cuenta de que se había puesto la sudadera sin contar que tenía la correa de su bolsa de deporte cruzada de por medio.

-No, si me toca la lotería, ¡no volveréis a verme el pelo!-dijo el hombre dejando escapar una risa y se subió a su coche, el suyo y el jeep de Stiles eran los últimos que quedaban en el aparcamiento.

Suspirando y ciertamente exasperado, Stiles volvió a quitarse la sudadera mientras maldecía para sí mismo, se quitó la bolsa de deporte, la tiró al suelo y se vistió de forma adecuada antes de recogerla.

-¡Maldita sudadera!-exclamó Stiles entre dientes antes de acercarse a su jeep y subirse a él.

El joven lo puso en marcha y condujo destino a su casa, lo que más ganas tenía en aquel momento era meterse en su cama y dormir todo lo que restaba de noche y todo el domingo. Ser el mejor amigo de un recién adquirido hombre-lobo era muy cansado.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Stiles reparó en que se había olvidado por completo de su mochila, si, aquella que había lanzado en el bosque para evitar que Scott le arrancara la cabeza.

Maldiciendo una vez más, cambió de dirección y condujo hasta el bosque de Beacon Hills, probablemente su padre aún no estuviera en casa y había llegado a la conclusión de que tendría mejores excusas si llegaba tarde tras el primer partido de lacrosse que pararse a explicarle al hombre porque su mochila, sus libros y demás material escolar habían terminado perdidos en el bosque.

Aquella vez Stiles decidió usar la carretera que llevaba a casa de los Hale, así que no se bajó del jeep y comenzó a recorrer el camino lentamente tratando de recordar en qué lugar lo había parado cuando lanzó la mochila. Pero a oscuras, y tenía la certeza de que también a plena luz del día, todos los árboles le parecían iguales.

El suspiro que salió de boca de Stiles en aquel momento fue el rey de los suspiros, pero al chico no le quedó más remedio que dejar el jeep en un lateral de la carretera y bajarse del vehículo linterna en mano. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? ¿Qué le mordiera un hombre-lobo?

Jurando y perjurando que jamás volvería a lanzar sus cosas sin saber a donde las tiraba, Stiles se internó en la espesura, tenía claro que la mochila no debía de estaba demasiado lejos del camino y siguiendo aquella pauta avanzó entre los árboles.

No llevaba ni diez minutos buscando cuando ya se había cansado de buscar, el no ver a un par de pasos por delante de sí no ayudaba, y el hecho de que el intenso frío le hiciera tiritar y tuviera los dedos entumecidos tampoco.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Stiles levantando la mirada del suelo y mirando a su alrededor, había usado el jeep de línea guía, pero estaba empezando a considerar que debería haber dejado la luz interior encendida, porque en aquel momento su única referencia era el árbol que tenía a su derecha, hermano gemelo del que tenía tras de sí.

El chico trató de encontrar el jeep desde donde estaba, pero el haz de luz de la linterna tampoco era demasiado potente y para colmo parecía haber perdido intensidad.

-No me puedo creer que te estés quedando sin pilas…-dijo Stiles hablando con la linterna y por un momento se atrevió a amenazarla mentalmente con lanzarla bien lejos.

Fue entonces cuando el miedo le abrazó con fuerza, si un lejano ulular de búho no sobresaltó a Stiles, si lo hizo el nada discreto sonido de ramas partiéndose bajo pisadas.

-Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda,…-dijo Stiles y tras girar sobre sí mismo, eligió una dirección y se convenció para echar a correr. Pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino, haciéndole frenar en seco y caerse de espaldas.

-¡No deberías andar sólo por el bosque en mitad de la noche!-exclamó una voz familiar.

-¿Derek?-preguntó Stiles, todavía desde el suelo y alcanzó a coger su linterna para apuntar en dirección al otro joven.

-¡Aparta eso!-rugió el lobo desviando la mirada, el haz de luz le había deslumbrado ligeramente. El usar sus habilidades para ver en la oscuridad también tenía sus consecuencias.

-Lo…siento.-logró decir Stiles antes de sentir como el otro joven tiraba de él y prácticamente le ponía en pie de un movimiento-¡Gracias!

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en el bosque?-insistió Derek, parecía realmente molesto.

-Buscaba mi mochila.-dijo Stiles dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa; no sabía si el latido enloquecido de su corazón se debía al miedo por la presencia de Derek o si había algo más.

-¿Tu mochila? ¿En mitad de la nada?-preguntó el joven contrariado.

-Es una larga historia…-aventuró a decir Stiles.

-Sí, seguro que tan larga como la que os llevó a Scott y a ti a excavar en mi propiedad.-dijo el lobo con gesto amenazante y se acercó un poco más al chico.

-¡Eso tiene una buena explicación!-exclamó Stiles, quien se preguntaba por qué él no había intentado huir y porqué Derek no le había atacado todavía; y sonrió con nerviosismo cuando vio al otro joven cruzándose de brazos esperando dicha explicación-Tal vez en otro momento te…

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Derek con tono imperioso y su mano cubrió la boca de Stiles.

-¿Qué haces?-quiso saber Stiles y trató de hablar a pesar de que la mano de Derek seguía cubriendo su boca, pero poco tuvo que añadir cuando sintió que el otro joven tiraba de él y le rodeaba con el otro brazo.

-¡Shsss!-se limitó a decir Derek y arrastró a Stiles hasta el tronco de un árbol, y antes de retirar su mano, le advirtió con la mirada.

Pero Stiles no era de los que se callaban fácilmente y aún sin dejar salir ningún sonido, quiso que Derek le explicara qué estaba pasando.

-¡Hay alguien!-dijo el lobo mirando a todos lados menos a Stiles, aunque seguía prácticamente encima de él, ahora frente a frente, tan cerca que Stiles estaba ligeramente reconfortado por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del lobo.

-Define alguien…-suplicó Stiles sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos.

-No estoy seguro…-dijo Derek tratando de agudizar la vista y el oído, pero lo que creía haber sentido, cesó de repente.

Fue entonces cuando el lobo miró frente a sí y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles, quien parecía haberse quedado petrificado.

Derek dejó escapar el aire de su boca y una pequeña nube de condensación se formó alrededor de sus labios, Stiles la aspiró como por instinto y devolvió su propio halo de condensación. Demasiado para resistirlo. Derek recorrió los escasos centímetros que hasta el momento le habían separado de Stiles tirando de él con ímpetu, sus manos se apoyaron en la cintura de Stiles mientras su boca reclamaba lo que había conquistado como suyo varias noches atrás.

Pero esta vez Stiles pudo actuar con rapidez al inesperado aunque anhelado beso, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, abrió la boca para recibir la cálida lengua de Derek y no necesitó invitación para bailar con la suya bajo el fuego abrasador que ambos sentía en aquel momento.

El lobo cesó un instante en su beso y dio un paso atrás, alejándose, miró a Stiles con incertidumbre, le hizo preguntas silenciosas, el lobo quería lo que el lobo quería, pero el temor del joven parecía ser algo real, la sospecha de que le creyera un asesino seguía sembrando dudas en su corazón. Fue entonces cuando Stiles tomó la iniciativa, le sonrió despejando toda incertidumbre, se acercó como antes Derek hizo y tirando de los cuellos de su cazadora negra, le atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarle.

Sin embargo, no pudieron pasar de ahí, ahora, hasta Stiles pudo percibir que alguien estaba cerca de ellos, en el bosque.

-¡Cazadores!-exclamó Derek pudiendo ver a dos hombres en la distancia y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a Stiles de la mano y ambos echaron a correr.

...continuará!

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

-yukimon12345: Gracias por leer y por comentar las dos veces...! A ver que te parece el nuevo capítulo...!

-josetoro: Gracias por haber leído y por el comentario...!

-laura: Gracias por comentar; espero que la pareja Stiles/Derek siga siendo una de tus favoritas...!

-Romi: Gracias por leer y comentar...!


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Lo intenté poner en el capítulo 1, pero no se porqué no sale, así que lo pongo aquí: Spoilers de la primera temporada de "Teen Wolf"...!_**

* * *

**_NOTA_**: _En primer lugar, siento el retraso, que conste que no lo he hecho a posta ni mucho menos, sencillamente el tiempo libre ha decidido desvanecerse de mi vida estas últimas semanas._

_De todos modos, he tenido un par de días algo menos ocupados y sacando fuerzas de los comentarios (es que a lo tonto, se me habían ido también las ganas de seguir escribiendo… , así que en ese aspecto, muchas gracias..!) y nada, me he encontrado con que…bueno, el actual capítulo me está saliendo mucho más extenso que los dos capítulos anteriores –que tenían 75 y 72 hojas respectivamente-._

_Mi intención era publicar el capítulo 3 en dos partes, para que a la gente que le interesase pudiera ir leyendo una parte, así además, si el capítulo era no tan largo, igual se leía más fácilmente, el problema con que me he encontrado es el siguiente: digamos que un capítulo normal de Teen Wolf es de unos 40 minutos, para partirlo, pensé en trascribir –añadiendo mis aportaciones oportunamente- hasta el minuto 20 hasta terminar la escena, lo que pasa es que voy todavía por el minuto 13. 30 y llevo escritas…unas 45 hojas…_

_Así que nada…voy a seguir escribiendo y trataré de publicar a la menor brevedad…!_

**_NOTA_**_: A fin he terminado la Parte 1 del capítulo 3…..! =) (54 hojas...!)_

_La segunda parte no sé cuánto estará (ni tampoco conozco su extensión), pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible…!_

_Cualquier comentario es bien recibido..! Un saludo…!_

**_NOTA_**_: He estado meditando que igual de cara al futuro utilizado mi perfil para comentaros como avanzan los capítulos…!_

* * *

**-Capítulo 3_Mentalidad de manada: ****_la sangre que corre por tus venas._**

**_-Parte 1-_**

Correr por el bosque en plena noche, con visibilidad cero, con árboles surgiendo a cada paso como setas y siendo arrastrado por un hombre-lobo cuyos reflejos superan con creces los suyos, hacía que Stiles se sintiera el ser más insignificante del mundo, el ser cuya cara presentía que iba a quedar tatuada en la nudosa corteza de un árbol.

Derek debió sentir algo de la aprensión del chico por dejar un retrato de su rostro en el bosque porque de pronto se detuvo y tiró de Stiles para protegerle con su propio cuerpo.

-¿Nos siguen?-quiso saber el chico, su tono de voz sonaba ciertamente sobresaltado.

-Sí.-dijo Derek y le miró-Pero creo que han perdido nuestro rastro, tienes un minuto para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Un minuto?-preguntó Stiles quien hacía demasiado tiempo había vuelto a perder la sensibilidad de dedos y manos, sus orejas parecían haber dejado de existir y el castañeo de sus dientes comenzaba a volverse sumamente vergonzante.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Derek y antes de que el otro chico pudiera contestar, se quitó la cazadora y se la tendió a Stiles.

-Tienes suerte de que comience a sentirme como una estalactita, -dijo Stiles tratando de no sonar demasiado aliviado cuando tomó la prenda de Derek y se la puso, el lobo parecía ser una gran fuente de calor-porque en otras circunstancia no te dejaría que me trataras como si fuera a romperme.

-¿A romperte?-preguntó el joven sin entender y le miró con gesto contrariado.

-Sí bueno,… ¡Olvídalo!-exclamó Stiles desistiendo y él también trató de echar un vistazo en la noche, pero fue inútil, ya que seguía sin poder discernir nada más allá de los troncos de los árboles más próximos.

-Deberíamos movernos.-sugirió Derek, una sugerencia que no daba opción a réplicas, ya que posando la mano sobre el brazo de Stiles, le hizo seguirle.

La nueva carrera no fue tan precipitada como la anterior y en esta ocasión no iban cogidos de la mano. Parecía que Derek se había tomado en serio las palabras de Stiles; sin embargo, el chico si seguía sintiéndose como "la dama en apuros", lo peor de todo era saber que su situación si era de auténtica inferioridad; normalmente las damas en apuros sacaban a la luz tarde o temprano su vena valiente y en el fondo, Stiles estaba seguro de que él carecía de aquella faceta.

Siguiendo como pudo a Derek, aunque parecía evidente que el lobo no daba un paso sin estar seguro de que Stiles estaba tras él, llegaron hasta los límites de la propiedad que abarcaba mucho más allá de la mansión de los Hale.

-Volver al lugar del crimen nunca es buena idea…-dijo Stiles vislumbrando efímeramente entre los árboles los restos calcinados de la casa.

Sin embargo, cuando Derek se volvió y le miró con la ira pintada en sus ojos verdes, Stiles supo que había hablado demasiado.

-No me refería a…, quiero decir… Scott y yo, ayer…-trató de decir, una disculpa hubiera sido más acertada, pero la oportunidad de pedirla ya se había pasado.

El lobo no respondió. Se limitó a girarse y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la casa. Por su parte, Stiles se quedó a unos prudenciales pares de metros, después de todo, no sabía si era seguro entrar en la casa con Derek o si realmente estaba invitado para pasar a su interior.

El chico seguía debatiéndose sobre si entrar o aprovechar para irse cuando escuchó unos extraños sonidos amortiguados y al instante, percibió un sonido similar al ulular del viento seguido a continuación por una quemazón en el brazo.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Stiles llevándose la mano al brazo derecho y cuando la apartó, pudo ver que sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre.

Sin imposibilidad de disimular su miedo, Stiles levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia los árboles y aquella vez sí que puedo ver varias sombras más definidas acercándose a la mansión Hale.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación quedó grabado en la memoria del chico como algo difuso, se escucharon golpes y quejidos, ramas de árboles rompiéndose y rugidos guturales. En cuestión de cinco minutos, todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Derek a Stiles acercándose a él desde el lugar en que antes estaban los cazadores.

-¿Cómo…?-trató de decir Stiles e intercambió miradas entre la casa y Derek. Sin embargo, lo que más poderosamente captaba su atención era el hecho de que en lo poco que había visto la pelea, no había conseguido vislumbrar ningún lobo, es decir, la transformación de Derek.

-¡Tienes sangre en el brazo!-exclamó Derek cogiendo a Stiles de la extremidad y tratando de ver mejor la herida.

-Sí, -dijo Stiles apretando los dientes por el dolor, se podría decir que el lobo no era exactamente delicado-¡siento lo de la cazadora!

-No importa.-dijo Derek con seriedad y echó una mirada hacia el bosque, sólo habían cuatro cazadores, había sido fácil dejarles inconscientes, pero tarde o temprano se despertarían-Vamos a la casa, te limpiaré la herida y luego te acompañaré hasta tu coche.

Stiles se limitó a asentir y observó cómo Derek caminó delante de él dirigiéndose nuevamente a la mansión familiar. Entonces, el lobo notó la ausencia de Stiles y se giró para ver que le pasaba al adolescente.

-No creo que tú lo hicieras…-dijo Stiles; la marca de sus deportivas se habían quedado grabadas en el suelo, llevaba tanto tiempo anclado en el mismo lugar que le parecía imposible volver a moverse.

Derek ya había hablado aquella noche más de lo que había hablado en el último mes entero y estaba cansado, así que se limitó a mirar a Stiles con gesto interrogante.

-Lo de tu hermana, -añadió el chico-no creo que tú la mataras.

El lobo asintió y volvió la cabeza, desvió la mirada y se le escapó una triste sonrisa, conmovido. Lo que Stiles le acababa de decir significaba mucho más para él de lo que se había hecho creer a sí mismo.

-Espero que tengas algo para calmar el dolor, -dijo Stiles recuperando su tono de voz habitual y apareció al lado de Derek-porque la herida del brazo duele horrores.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó Derek y con un gesto de cabeza le alentó a seguirle al interior de la calcinada casa.

Con el primer paso que Stiles dio hacia el interior de la casa de los Hale tras cruzar el umbral del porche, sintió un intenso escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Las paredes negras, el intenso olor a ceniza que todavía perduraba y la madera crujiendo a casa paso le trajeron pensamientos a la mente que a pesar de no ser suyos y de no haber estado presente, se le antojaron demasiado dolorosos. El chico miraba a Derek, había sido consciente de la tensión que parecía haberse instalado entre sus hombros, de su sombría mirada, que parecía ahora bañada por la ira y la culpabilidad y el mutismo agónico que tuvo lugar a continuación.

Sin mediar palabra, Stiles se limitó a seguir a Derek por la planta baja, el lobo le llevó hasta el baño, le hizo sentarse en el borde de una bañera, antes blanca, y volvió a irse.

Stiles, quien no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor, logró quitarse la cazadora y estaba más entretenido comprobando los daños del trozo de cuero rasgado que de la propia herida de su brazo cuando Derek volvió a aparecer.

El lobo se acercó al chico, en silencio, le quitó la cazadora de la mano y la posó sobre lo que quedaba del lavamanos, se arrodilló frente a él, le dedicó una larga mirada, como pidiéndole permiso y tras posar el bote de desinfectante y las vendas que llevaba en la mano en el suelo, procedió a bajar lenta, muy lentamente, la cremallera de la sudadera roja de Stiles.

El joven seguía como hipnótico los movimientos del lobo y le era imposible apartar su mirada de la de Derek, a pesar de que lo que estaba sintiendo comenzaba a abrumarle de tal manera que las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

-Tranquilo…-susurró el lobo y le remangó la camiseta, de habérsela quitado, no estaba muy seguro de haberse podido controlar a sí mismo.

Stiles tragó saliva y se dejó hacer. El algodón empapado en líquido transparente volvió a hacerle ser consciente de la realidad y el ardor que sintió en el brazo, a pesar de que la herida podía haber sido mucho peor, hizo que se mantuviera más o menos sereno.

-Siento que te hayan herido por mi culpa…-dijo Derek como si hablara consigo mismo.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.-contestó Stiles cuando tuvo más o menos claro que su voz no iba a traicionarle.

-Los cazadores no suelen patrullar cuando no es luna llena, -dijo el lobo-y tampoco suelen disparar sin tener la certeza de que es un licántropo a quien están atacando…pero siempre hay excepciones.

-Sí, mi gran velocidad a la hora de correr y mis habilidades para la lucha deben de haberles confundido.-comentó Stiles con ironía.

Derek, cuya mirada seguía centrada en el corte del brazo del chico, torció una pequeña sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Sonrisa que a punto estuvo de provocar en Stiles un profundo suspiro.

-¡Ya está!-exclamó Derek tras terminar de vendar el brazo al chico y se puso en pie, posando las vendas sobrante y el bote de desinfectante en un viejo armario ligeramente chamuscado.

Stiles se limitó a girar la cabeza en dirección a la herida y comprobó el vendaje, le seguía doliendo, pero al menos no le ardía tanto como antes. Esbozando una tímida sonrisa, el joven recogió su sudadera, posada a su lado y trató de ponérsela al tiempo que se ponía en pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo, lo que no sabía era si aquella reacción era debida a la cercanía del lobo o acaso por culpa de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la última hora.

-¡Stiles!-dijo Derek con sorpresa y se acercó como una exhalación para sujetarle.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Stiles quien reaccionó por sí mismo y evitó la caída por cuenta propia.

Sin embargo Derek no se apartó y Stiles, quien había posado sus propias manos sobre las del lobo, las cuales estaban posadas sobre su cadera, le instó a no apartarse.

Una eternidad hubieran estado allí plantados, frente a frente, mirándose el uno al otro, los muros de ambos alzados y cuestionándose si debían ser derribados, porque Derek había sufrido demasiado, pero Stiles también había recibido su propia dosis de dolor.

Pero las dudas aún seguían estando presentes, el presente era incierto y el futuro estaba plagado de peligros. Ni que decir tenía que el pasado jamás sería olvidado y les alejaba inevitablemente a base de malos recuerdos y peores experiencias.

La respiración de Derek empezó a ser jadeante, cada poro de su cuerpo rugía sabiéndose próximo al de Stiles, quien al segundo siguiente pareció ser conquistado por intensos escalofríos que le hacían temblar. La mano derecha de Stiles comenzó de forma inconsciente a recorrer con las yemas de los dedos la mano de Derek que aún permanecía posada sobre su cadera. El latido de su corazón era percibido por el lobo como la melodía más conmovedora del mundo, sus ojos verdes se debatían entre brillos azulados y dolorosas lágrimas.

-Deberías…irte…-dijo Derek, aunque no se movió ni un ápice-está a punto de amanecer…

-Sí…debería…-contestó Stiles, pero él tampoco se movió.

Y al fin se atrevieron a recortar la escasa distancia que los separaba. Tomado por un impulso animal, Derek atrajo a Stiles hacia sí, le impulsó con ambas manos sobre su pecho y mecánicamente el chico le rodeó con las piernas, el beso se sucedió a continuación, mientras Derek empujaba a Stiles contra la pared mientras le abrazaba más y más fuerte. El beso no pudo describirse como suave, porque era demasiado anhelado, casi un mordisco, acompañado de gemidos, saliva compartida y un deseo desconocido para ambos.

Derek se apartó un instante para mirar a Stiles, quien permaneció un instante con los ojos todavía cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta y restos de saliva ajena decorando sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos. Tras abrir los ojos, el lobo pudo ver como el color marrón de los ojos de Stiles habían dado paso al negro, las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración jadeante y una ligera sospecha de lo que sucedía bajos sus pantalones.

Con una mano todavía posada sobre sus hombros, Stiles utilizó la otra para recorrer la línea de la mandíbula de Derek, sintiendo bajo los dedos la espereza de una incipiente barba de dos días. Y volvió a besarle.

El aire frío que se colaba por la ventana alcanzó un punto que asfixiaba a ambos, la ropa comenzaba a sobrar y el deseo se hacía por momentos difícilmente soportable.

Pero no pudieron seguir, no era el momento de perder el control, no de aquel modo y mucho menos en aquel lugar. Ejerciendo un gran control sobre sí mismo, Derek se separó de Stiles, soltándole con demasiada energía y dio un par de pasos separándose de él, no se detuvo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el mueble que contenía el lavamanos.

Stiles recuperó la compostura ligeramente contrariado y miró a Derek sintiéndose ligeramente ruborizado. Allí en medio plantado, siendo observado tras lo ocurrido y sin poder disimular su erección, se sintió vulnerable y el deseo de irse se apoderó demasiado rápido de él. El hecho de que el lobo se viera tan entero, le incomodó aún más. Pero la reacción de Derek era la misma que la de él, a pesar de que el control sobre sí mismo fuera mayor y no dejara ver sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, él había sido quien había cruzado la línea, quien se había dejado llevar por las ganas y la excitación, quien seguía muriéndose de ganas por desnudar a Stiles, besar todo su cuerpo y tirárselo contra lo que quedaba de aquella pared del baño.

Pero debía controlarse, ambos debían hacerlo, no hacía ni diez minutos que un grupo de cazadores les habían atacado, que Stiles fuera un par de años más joven que él no le importaba tanto como el hecho de que debido a su naturaleza, el chico estuviera en constante peligro. Y se sentía culpable porque Stiles había sido arrastrado a su mundo sobrenatural, a pesar de que no había sido él el responsable, pero no podía evitarlo, de ahí que contra lo que sentía, estuviera alejando al chico.

-Bueno,…-logró decir Stiles al fin y se ajustó mejor la sudadera, volviendo a subirse la cremallera-me voy.

Stiles estaba seguro de que Derek insistiría en acompañarle, pero no lo hizo. Él estaba preparando para decirle que no hacía falta y convencerlo de ello, a pesar de que en el fondo le hubiera encantando que el lobo le acompañara. Y Derek sabía que debería haberle dicho a Stiles que iría con él hasta su jeep, pero le fue imposible. Estaba deseando volver a besarlo antes de que se subiera a su vehículo, hubiera sido la excusa perfecta, pero no pudo moverse de donde estaba.

La marcha de Stiles se sucedió como a cámara lenta, el inconfundible olor del chico dejó de ser tan intenso, pero ya no se iría, no después de haber conquistado la casa. Sin embargo, hacía demasiado tiempo que él ya no estaba, que se había alejado por el camino y llegado hasta su jeep.

Si se hubiera esforzado, Derek casi hubiera podido escuchar el rumor del motor del vehículo alejándose con demasiada rapidez.

* * *

Stiles no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado en el bosque y mucho menos en la casa de los Hale. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido en su vida; en aquel momento el chico estaba como mareado, todo le daba vueltas y seguía teniendo la sensación de temblor apoderándose de sus piernas.

De todos modos logró llegar hasta el jeep y pudo subirse en él. La visibilidad había aumentado, el hecho de que pronto amanecería ayudaba bastante. Sin embargo, para Stiles es como si sólo hubiera pasado una hora, el tiempo se le había parado en mitad del bosque, cuando se encontró a Derek y parecía no haber pasado en su compañía.

El chico se llevó los dedos a los labios y los sintió hinchados, percibía la presión sobre ellos como molesta y sin embargo, no le hubiera importaba haber seguido besando a Derek durante días enteros.

Tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, Stiles puso la llave en el contando y la giró poniendo en marcha el jeep, fue entonces cuando reparó en que había algo posado sobre el capó del coche, apoyado contra la parte del cristal que estaba frente al asiento del copiloto.

Contrariado, Stiles se bajó del vehículo y lo rodeó para descubrir su mochila, ligeramente embarrada, apoyada contra el cristal.

-¿Qué…?-dijo el chico recogiéndola y miró a su alrededor con cierta reticencia.

Sin ver a nadie alrededor, Stiles volvió a subirse al jeep y tras asegurarse de que todas las ventanillas estuvieran bien cerradas y el seguro echado, se tomó un instante para comprobar el contenido de su mochila. Todo estaba allí, no faltaba nada, incluso la cuerda atada a la flor de acónito.

Fue entonces cuando el joven reparó en que si Derek no era el responsable de la muerte de su hermana, entonces, ¿quién la había matado? La respuesta de que los cazadores eran los principales sospechosos, le parecía la mejor en aquel momento, después de todo le habían atacado a él sin motivos. Pero había algo más que no acababa de gustarle de todo aquello, si realmente habían sido cazadores de hombres-lobo, no hubieran dejando pistas del asesinato, él no tenía demasiado claro el modo de actuar de aquellos hombres y mujeres, pero estaba seguro de que si él había pasado tanto tiempo desconociendo de la existencia de los hombres-lobo, era porque después de todo, los cazadores hacían un buen trabajo en cuanto a caza se refiere. Aquel conocimiento no le sirvió para tranquilizarle necesariamente, pero al menos le sirvió para salir de las proximidades del bosque lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Tras la partida de Stiles, Derek había necesitado una ducha para calmarse y ahora, tras haberse secado y cambiado de ropa, se encontró a sí mismo tumbado sobre el colchón de la habitación de arriba pensando en lo que había descubierto en los últimos días.

Aquel ataque de los cazadores le había pillado por sorpresa, era cierto que sólo solían cazar en luna llena y estaba claro de que su código les impedía atacar a seres humanos inocentes; sin embargo, allí estaban, una noche cualquiera disparando a un joven que había tenido la mala suerte de estar en un mal sitio en el peor momento posible.

El lobo recordaba el rostro de los cazadores y tenía la certeza de que no les conocían, habían sido dos hombres y dos mujeres; tal vez, dada su edad, solo estuvieran practicando y se hubieran asustado al verle a él y a Stiles, acaso no eran cazadores y era un grupo de jóvenes que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que salir por las noches al bosque a practicar tiro al arco.

Nada de todo aquello encajaba y Derek se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, se sentó en el borde y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, algo no estaba bien, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

* * *

Stiles prácticamente no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta su casa y mucho menos recordaba cuanto tiempo se había pasado durmiendo. Pero cuando al fin su padre fue a despertarle, ya era domingo por la noche.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el chico restregándose los ojos, a pesar de que sólo la luz de la mesita de noche fuera la que estuviera encendida, le molestaba.

-Son casi las nueve de la noche.-dijo el sheriff, parecía haber llegado a casa hacía rato, pues no vestía de uniforme.

-¿Del domingo?-dijo Stiles meditando seriamente si salir de la cama o no, fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía una pila bastante importante de deberes sin hacer.

-Sí, del domingo.-dijo el hombre apartando las mantas de la cama de su hijo para obligarle a levantarse-Llevas todo el día durmiendo, te he despertado porque como mínimo deberías cenar algo.

-La verdad es que tengo hambre…-dijo el chico y salió arrastrándose de la cama.

-Bien, pues date una ducha mientras yo termino de hacer la comida y preparo la mesa; -dijo el sheriff antes de salir de la habitación-para variar, me gustaría tener una cena normal con mi hijo y así podremos hablar del partido de ayer.

-No hay mucho que contar la verdad, -dijo Stiles ya en pie-ganamos, pero desgraciadamente yo no me moví en todo el tiempo del banquillo.

-¡La próxima vez jugarás!-exclamó el sheriff Stilinski esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-¡Tengo instinto para esas cosas!

-Si tú lo dices…-dejó escapar el chico cuando su padre ya se alejaba por el pasillo.

Todavía en pijama, Stiles decidió que la recomendación de la ducha le vendría bien y antes de salir al pasillo, buscó un instante en el armario ropa limpia y cómoda para ponerse para cenar.

El chico estaba dirigiéndose al baño cuando al acercarse a le mesita de noche para apagar la luz de la lámpara, reparó en el paisaje que podía verse a través de la ventana, el estor estaba desplegado, pero aun así, podía ver atisbos del exterior. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Stiles se atrevió a mirar fuera y percibió, no sin decepción, que no había nadie bajo su ventana.

Tal vez él se estuviera ocultando, tras los acontecimientos del día anterior sería hasta comprensible y Stiles permaneció allí un par de minutos, hasta que el estómago le volvió a rugir demandando atención y sintió un ligero frío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Fue en aquel momento cuando abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

* * *

Scott no sabía quién había convencido a quién, si él a Allison o la morena a él, lo que importaba era que se habían colado en el instituto, era de noche, estaban solos y querían divertirse.

Entre carreras y risas los dos jóvenes llegaron hasta los aparcamientos para los autobuses escolares. El miedo a ser pillados y las ganas de besarse hacían una mezcla realmente excitante.

-Vamos.-dijo Scott sin soltar la mano de la chica.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-quiso saber ella y se dejó arrastrar.

-A un sitio íntimo…-dijo el chico divertido caminando hasta el primero de los autobuses-Donde estemos solos…

-Ya estamos solos.-contestó Allison.

¡Vamos!-exclamó Scott apoyándose contra la puerta del vehículo, la empujó con suavidad y tras abrirla, invitó a Allison a subir con él.

Allison y Scott caminaron por el estrecho pasillo del autobús, se sentaron en los asientos del final, uno en cada lateral del pasillo y estuvieron largo rato mirándose, hasta que Scott no lo pudo resistir más y se acercó al asiento que la morena ocupaba, le dedicó una larga mirada seguida de una nerviosa sonrisa y se lanzó a probar sus labios.

Dejándose llevar y no demasiado consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Scott comenzó a transformarse. Sus largas uñas, posadas sobre el respaldo de uno de los asientos, rasgaron la tela con demasiada facilidad y fue entonces cuando el joven sintió aquel intenso fuego ardiendo en su interior.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Allison, quien había notado que Scott se alejaba de ella y evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Vete!-exclamó Scott con la respiración jadeante, se apartó un poco más de la chica y rogaba a sí mismo para poder controlarse, porque presentía que no podía hacer nada para evitar la transformación.

-Scott…-dijo la chica, realmente preocupada y en cierta medida también asustada-Scott…

-Aléjate de mí…-contestó el chico, hasta el momento había estado dando la espalda a la morena, pero consciente de que era cuestión de vida o muerte que Allison huyera, se volvió para demostrarle su auténtico rostro, el del lobo que llevaba dentro.

Al verlo, Allison dejó que el miedo se apoderara de ella, pero aquello no la paralizó. Lentamente, y valiéndose de las enseñanzas de su padre, que le instó una y otra vez el protocolo de actuación en casos como aquel y que ella nunca creyó llegar a necesitar; trató de mantener la serenidad y lenta, muy lentamente, comenzó a alejarse de Scott. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que la morena no pudo controlarse más y echó a correr de forma precipitada hacia la puerta del autobús, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque un Scott más animal que humano, logró coger uno de los tobillos de la chica y con fuerza la tiró al suelo.

Allison gritó mientras era arrastrada por el pasillo del vehículo, trató de aferrarse sin demasiado éxito a los asientos y temblaba sin remedio bajo los guturales gruñidos que Scott profería por encima de sus gritos. Pero la joven era una luchadora y aprovechando la oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar, se giró y consiguió darle una patada a Scott, fue lo único que necesitó para zafarse de la bestia y salir corriendo de nuevo. Esta vez la morena logró llegar hasta la puerta y los nervios y la tensión la hicieron caer de forma precipitada contra la puerta, maldiciendo los inoportunos escalones, Allison trató sin demasiado éxito de abrir las puertas del autobús.

Por su parte, Scott, que seguía dando rienda suelta a su animal interior, se levantó del suelo y para demostrar su ira, arrancó de cuajo uno de los asientos del vehículo escolar y lo lanzó con fuerza en dirección a la chica. Fue una suerte que el asiento rebotara contra los otros y no alcanzara a Allison, pero la distracción del sonido que aquello provocó hizo que la joven se apartara un instante para comprobar que Scott había vuelto a avanzar hacia ella; presa del pánico intentó una vez más abrir la puerta, sus dedos se colaron por la abertura y trató de abrirla, estaba tan cerca, podía notar el frío de la noche en sus manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Scott apareció tras la joven y volvió a arrastrarla hacia el interior. La tragedia parecía a punto de escribirse con sangre.

Entonces, cuando Allison estaba tirada en el suelo, con el rostro contraído por el miedo y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Scott se puso sobre ella, le rugió y estaba a punto de…despertarse.

Scott despertó en su habitación, estaba empapado en sudor y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había sucedido, su respiración estaba muy alterada y tardó un par de minutos en poder reaccionar.

-¡Allison!-exclamó el chico al fin y se incorporó ligeramente en la cama, miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y comprobó que apenas se había acostado hacia un par de horas.

Debía de haber sido un sueño, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, el joven se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las mantas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras trataba de calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón. El sueño había sido tan real…

* * *

La cena en casa de los Stilinski había sido rápida y carente de conversación, padre e hijo parecían muertos de hambre y cuando uno masticaba era de mala educación hablar.

-¡Veo que tenías hambre!-exclamó el sheriff rebañando las sobras de su plato.

-¡Bastante!-respondió Stiles disculpándose con la mirada por haber contestado con comida todavía en la boca-Pero…

-Termina de comer y luego me lo dices.-respondió el hombre mientras bebía un largo trago de agua.

-No deberías comer tanta grasa.-dijo el joven-Estas patatas fritas están buenísimas, pero no son buenas para tu colesterol.

-¿Tengo colesterol?-dijo el sheriff mirando a su hijo con un gesto contrariado.

-Colesterol y la tensión alta y un montón de cosas más.-contestó Stiles indignado-Más bien deberías decir, ¿qué no tengo?

-Bien, pues esta semana, cuando vayas a hacer la compra, procura comprar cosas más sanas.-dijo el sheriff.

-¿Tengo que hacer yo la compra?-preguntó el chico con resignación y luchó por coger del plato que su padre estaba ya recogiendo, el último par de patatas.

-Sí, -dijo el hombre- sabes que tengo un horario algo complicado y además, creo que esta semana me iré un par de días fuera.

-¿Un par de días? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-dijo Stiles sin poder evitarlo y se puso en pie para ayudar a su padre a llevar los platos, cubiertos y vasos usados hasta el fregadero de la cocina.

-Una pista de la investigación, -dijo el hombre-solo serán un par de días y será al pueblo de al lado.

-¿Una pista?-dijo él-Interesante, ¿algún sospechoso responsable de la muerte de Laura Hale?

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la chica?-preguntó el sheriff quien había empezado a lavar los platos y se volvió para mirar cara a cara a su hijo.

-Yo…-dijo Stiles haciéndose el inocente, siendo consciente de que había hablado más de la cuenta y pasándose la mano por la cabeza para disimular-Lo he oído por ahí…

-¿Dónde es por ahí?-quiso saber el hombre y puso su mirada de interrogar a un delincuente-¿Has vuelto a escuchar mis conversaciones telefónicas?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-exclamó Stiles fingiéndose ofendido.

-Stiles.-dijo su padre con tono imperioso.

-En serio, alguien en el instituto lo dijo.-aseveró él.

El sheriff todavía miró un par de eternos minutos a su hijo, reticente, pero al rato volvió a centrar su atención en seguir lavando los platos.

-¿Hay algo de postre?-preguntó Stiles rompiendo el silencio, porque sabía que si su padre seguía callado mucho rato, acabaría confesándole todos su secretos y cada día que pasaba, éstos adquirían una noción realmente desconcertante que sólo se atrevería a confesar en su lecho de muerte (ya tenía un capítulo más para sus memorias).

-Creo haber visto natillas en la nevera.-le dijo el hombre volviéndose un instante para ver al joven incursionando en el electrodoméstico.

-¡Mmm…natillas!-exclamó Stiles esbozando una amplia sonrisa magnificada por el reflejo de la luz de la nevera en su pálida piel.

Aquel gesto no pudo más que robar una sonrisa a su padre quien negó con la cabeza al tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Stiles se dirigió al instituto con un humor renovado, no había dejado de soñar con Derek, tanto dormido como despierto, pero al menos comenzaba a recuperar el control sobre sus propias reacciones. Bueno, quizás no tuviera un control total, pero al menos las piernas ya no se sentían como gelatina cada vez que recordaba sus besos.

Meditando sobre todo aquello, sobre las implicaciones que tendría su encuentro con Derek de la noche anterior y considerando hasta qué punto debía de compartir todo aquello con su amigo Scott, el joven se encontró sentado en su jeep y aparcado ya frente al edificio escolar.

Alguien llamando con demasiado ímpetu con los nudillos contra la ventanilla del conductor, hizo volver a Stiles de manera demasiada brusca a la realidad.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el joven exagerando su reacción y se giró para ver el sonriente rostro de su mejor amigo-¡Scott!

-¿Qué haces?-quiso saber el joven lobo cuando su amigo bajó la ventanilla de la puerta del conductor.

-Estaba meditando si ir a clase o escaquearme.-dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos, tengo algo que contarte.-dijo Scott y el recordar aquello le hizo volver a adquirir su tono serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó su amigo con cierta preocupación y se bajó del jeep de forma apresurada, no sin antes recoger su mochila, la cual todavía seguía manchada ligeramente de barro.

A continuación Scott le empezó a relatar a Stiles el inquietante sueño que había tenido sobre Allison, caminando y hablando los dos jóvenes llegaron hasta la puerta del instituto y entraron.

-¿La mataste?-preguntó Stiles con no demasiado interés, después de todo, había sido un sueño, él había tenido sueños peores.

-No lo sé, -contestó Scott encogiéndose de hombros-¡me desperté! Sudaba como un loco y no podía respirar, jamás había tenido un sueño así.

-¿En serio? Yo sí.-dijo Stiles llegando a la conclusión en aquel momento de que era mejor dejar de lado sus recientes fantasías con cierto hombre-lobo que tendía a vestir una cazadora negra-¡Pero son con final feliz!

-Uno, nunca había tenido un sueño tan real; -seguía diciendo Scott mientras ambos recorrían el pasillo del edificio al igual que el resto de estudiantes-y dos, ¡no es necesario que entres en detalles!

-Vale…-dijo Stiles tratando de sonar contrariado aunque en el fondo estuviera más que aliviado porque su amigo no le interrogase acerca de sus sueños- Aunque pensándolo bien…

-No, ya lo sé.-añadió Scott interrumpiendo al otro chico-Es porque mañana voy a salir con Allison y me da miedo perder el control y terminar cortándole el cuello.

-¡No, claro que no!-exclamó su amigo algo confuso, por un segundo había estado dispuesto a confesar su último sueño con Derek. Se estaba haciendo un lio, tenía tantas ganas de contarle a Scott lo sucedido y sin embargo, sentía un terrible temor a que su amigo se enfadara con él, después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que si bien no siendo el asesino de su hermana, Derek hubiera convertido a Scott en lo que ahora era. Así que optó por callar-¡Sí, has acertado!

Un segundo de silencio les invadió y consciente de que Scott estaba realmente preocupado por lo que podía llegar a pasar si estaba a solas con Allison, Stiles decidió animarle.

-Oye, tío, todo irá bien, ¿vale?-dijo Stiles-Creo que lo estás manejando a la perfección, no hay un curso de licantropía para novatos para apuntarse.

-No, un curso no; -dijo Scott mirando a su amigo de reojo, no estaba muy seguro de como iba a tomarse Stiles sus palabras-pero sí un profesor.

-¿Quién? ¿Derek?-preguntó Stiles deteniéndose de repente y haciendo aquellas preguntas demasiado alto, tanto que captó la atención de un par de chicas que le miraron con extrañeza.

Si Scott hablaba con Derek corría el riesgo de que el lobo le dijera algo al respecto de la otra noche, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo o sí, quién sabía, porque Stiles ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-Sí, lo sé, suena a locura. -admitió Scott. Los jóvenes caminaban con rumbo al gimnasio, ya que debían dejar allí su equipo de lacrosse para el entrenamiento de por la tarde.

-Y tanto…-dejo escapar Stiles en un hilo de voz.

-Espera, -dijo el joven notando un cambio en su amigo y le sujetó del brazo para hacerle detenerse-¿qué no me estás contando?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada!-exclamó Stiles fingiendo inocencia, no entendía por qué nadie nunca se creía lo que él decía.

-Puedo sentirlo, de hecho lo he sentido desde que te bajaste del jeep hace un rato.-contestó Scott y alejó un instante de su cabeza el sueño y a Allison y se concentró en Stiles.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-preguntó Stiles observando como Scott cerraba ligeramente los ojos y le miraba con gran curiosidad.

-¿A qué hueles?-quiso saber Scott.

-¿Perdona?-dijo Stiles y la voz le tembló ligeramente, y si antes su corazón no había empezado a latir enloquecido al escuchar el nombre de Derek, si comenzaba a alterarse por momentos.

-Es un olor metálico…como de sangre.-dijo el otro joven al fin y miró a Stiles con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

-Oh, sí, el otro día tiré una jarra del estante superior de la cocina y me corté en el brazo.-aventuró a decir Stiles encogiéndose de brazos, al menos aquella mentira tenía parte de verdad.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Scott contrariado, había estado seguro de que había algo más.

-¿Y bien? ¿Podemos seguir nuestro camino?-preguntó el joven con cierta teatralidad en sus gestos.

-¡No, espera!-dijo el joven lobo volviendo a sujetar a Stiles quien ya había echado a andar, quiso la suerte que le sujetara justamente por donde tenía el corte y Stiles no pudo reprimir una queja.

-Tío, ¡ten cuidado!-exclamó Stiles-Lo del corte era cierto.

-¿Y todo lo demás no?-dijo Scott.

-Verás…-dijo el chico sonrojándose y se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto mecánico.

-Stiles, no soy idiota, -dijo el otro-tu corazón late a mil por hora y no es solo el olor de la sangre, hueles diferente, ¡estás diferente!

-Derek.-respondió Stiles en voz baja tras haber dejado escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Derek? ¿Dónde?-preguntó Scott y miró a su alrededor buscando al otro lobo.

-No, que se trata de Derek.-dijo Stiles y tentado estuvo de darle una colleja al moreno para hacerle reaccionar.

-¿Hueles diferente por culpa de Derek?-dijo el joven.

-Supongo…aunque me he duchado un par de veces.-contestó.

-¡Creo que me he perdido!-exclamó Scott negando con la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas que guardé la flor de acónito en mi mochila y que cuando te empezó a afectar la lancé en el bosque?-dijo Stiles.

-Más o menos.-admitió el joven, aquel no había sido uno de sus mejores momentos, de hecho, tenía bastante borrosos los acontecimientos de aquella tarde hasta llegar a casa de Allison.

-Bueno, pues cuando te largaste, traté de localizarte y olvidé la mochila; -explicó Stiles-así que la otra noche volví a buscarla al bosque, después del partido de lacrosse.

-¿Y te encontraste con Derek?-dijo Scott, comenzaba a atar cabos.

-Pues sí.-dijo él.

-¿Y pasó algo?-insistió Scott ante el inusual silencio de su amigo.

-Bueno, hablamos…nos enrollamos…nos atacaron unos cazadores…-contó el joven evitando mirar a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Os atacaron unos cazadores?-preguntó Scott y esta vez fue él quien elevó la voz más de lo necesario.

-Después de todo lo que te acabo de contar, ¿sólo te sorprende que nos atacaran unos cazadores?-dijo Stiles con la indignación pintada en su rostro.

-Pues sí.-dijo Scott con sinceridad-No pensaba que os fuerais a liar otra vez, pero tampoco me esperaba que te lo encontraras en mitad del bosque.

-Ya bueno.-contestó Stiles notando como el calor se desvanecía de sus mejillas poco a poco-¿Y qué opinas?

-¿De los cazadores?-dijo el joven-No sé, puede que…

-No, del beso.-dijo el otro interrumpiéndole.

-Ah, no sé.-contestó Scott encogiéndose de hombros-Creo que deberías buscarte a alguien…menos peligroso.

-No creo que él matara a su hermana.-dijo Stiles al fin.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-quiso saber el chico-¿Derek te lo dijo?

-No, pero, no sé…era su hermana, su única familia.-añadió Stiles-He estado en esa casa y… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no creo que él lo hiciera.

-¿Y lo de morderme?-preguntó Scott y esta vez sonó algo más indignado-No sé Stiles, es tu vida, tú sabrás lo que haces, pero deberías tener cuidado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-quiso saber el otro joven y no logró ocultar debidamente su enfado-Hace dos segundos querías encerrarlo y ahora quieres pedirle consejo.

-Pedirle consejo es una cosa, hacerme su amigo otra muy diferente, no digamos ya ser su amante.-dijo Scott.

-¡Yo no soy el amante de nadie!-exclamó Stiles gritando más de lo necesario.

-Lo que tú digas; -dijo Scott negando con la cabeza-pero necesito ayuda, el sueño con Allison fue demasiado real, cazarla y arrastrarla se sintió tan auténtico…

-¿Cómo de auténtico?-preguntó Stiles y agradeció en silencio que volvieran a reanudar su marcha y que el tema del sueño con Allison volviera a ocupar protagonismo en su conversación.

-¡Como si hubiera pasado!-exclamó Scott al tiempo que él y Stiles llegaron a la salida que comunicaba con el patio que conducía al campo de lacrosse y que era el mismo lugar donde estacionaban los autobuses escolares cuando no se estaban utilizando.

-¡Pues parece que sí!-logró decir Stiles cuando él y su amigo se encontraron a escasos metros con un autobús que estaba siendo analizado por el equipo forense de la policía, la sangre cubriendo las paredes amarillas del vehículo y la puerta de atrás destartalada y con marcas de arañazos petrificó a ambos jóvenes.

Stiles y Scott se intercambiaron miradas y como si nada hubiera pasado, disimularon lo mejor que pudieron y volvieron a entrar en el interior del instituto.

Ahora comprendía Stiles porqué aquella mañana su padre se había marchado de casa con tanta prisa, ojalá no hubiera estado degustando el final de una fantasía lobuna y hubiera escuchado la conversación del sheriff, en aquella ocasión, el haberlo hecho, les habría protegido a él y a Scott de aquel trance.

* * *

El sheriff Stilinski parecía no tener un momento de paz. Aquella mañana se había levantado con energías renovadas y estaba decidido a encontrar al animal responsable de al menos una muerte y otro ataque. No es que tuviera nuevas pistas, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir las que tenían hasta el momento hasta donde éstas quisieran llevarle, incluso se había planteado seriamente la opción de ir a visitar en persona a la otra chica, Anne Twyman, para ver lo que la joven podía decirle.

Sin embargo, cuando recibió la llamada de Thomas, supo que todos sus buenos propósitos se perderían como tantos otros en algún oscuro rincón de su cabeza.

Había vuelvo a haber un ataque, esta vez había tenido lugar en la zona del instituto donde los autobuses escolares quedaban aparcados cuando no estaban utilizándose y el hombre al que habían agredido parecía haber sobrevivido. Al menos aquello parecía que podría ayudarles en la investigación.

El sheriff llegó hasta las proximidades del instituto y se bajó del coche patrulla para ir al encuentro de Thomas, el joven agente era quien había dado el aviso del ataque.

-¿Qué tenemos?-dijo Stilinski a modo de saludo.

-El asunto se pone feo, jefe.-dijo el agente y con un gesto de cabeza instó al hombre a seguirle.

Los dos agentes echaron a andar y cruzaron el cordón policial que otro hombre uniformado estaba poniendo alrededor del autobús escolar.

-¡Sheriff!-exclamó Nicole al levantar la vista de lo que había estado observando con detenimiento y tras pedirle a una joven de su equipo que recogiera muestras de una zona específica, se volvió para poder hablar con el hombre.

-¿Otro ataque de animal?-dijo el sheriff negando con la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido; no le gustaba nada como pintaba aquello y el hecho de que hubiera tenido lugar en las proximidades del instituto mucho menos. Todavía era temprano y los chicos y chicas aún no sabían nada, pero estaba seguro de que no tardarían a enterarse, luego se enterarían sus padres y tutores y presentía que se le vendría un aluvión de quejas que no traerían consigo nada bueno.

-A primera vista es lo que parece.-dijo la mujer y se alejó del vehículo junto al sheriff para dejar al equipo forense trabajar.

-¿Y a segunda vista?-preguntó el hombre aunque ya sospechaba de la respuesta.

-Bueno, en este caso el hombre ha sobrevivido, -explicó Nicole-los paramédicos lo han estabilizado y en cualquier momento la ambulancia se lo llevará al hospital; he enviado a alguien a hacer fotos y tomar muestras preliminares.

-Bien, -dijo Stilinski-cuando sepas algo…

-Serás el primero en saberlo, sheriff.-dijo la mujer y tras esbozar una amplia sonrisa volvió junto a su equipo.

Todavía reflexionando, el sheriff se paseó por la zona y fue recibiendo paulatinamente los primeros datos que los agentes iban consiguiendo.

-Sheriff, -dijo Thomas yendo a su encuentro, le acompañaba una mujer alta y de pelo rubio y corto- ella es Claire Junge, fue quien encontró a la víctima y avisó a la policía.

-¡Señora Junge!-exclamó Stilinski tendiéndole una mano que la mujer estrechó. Con aquel gesto el hombre pudo notar que Claire seguía ciertamente conmocionando.

-Sheriff…-dijo ella en un tono de voz bajo y ligeramente tembloroso.

-¿Qué puede decirme al respecto de lo ocurrido?-preguntó el sheriff Stilinski ante el silencio que siguió al breve saludo.

-No mucho más de lo que le he dicho ya a su agente…-dijo ella dedicando una mirada a Thomas.

El sheriff se limitó a asentir y se cruzó de brazos, le dedicó una larga mirada a la mujer y esperó a que ella al fin volviera a hablar.

-Doy clase de literatura en el instituto, -comenzó a explicar Claire tras un largo y hondo suspiro-los lunes tengo clase con los de segundo a primera hora y me gusta llegar pronto para preparar los libros de poemas y todo eso, este trimestre estamos dando la poesía romántica y… el caso es que dejé mi coche en la zona reservada para los profesores y bueno… vi que algo raro le sucedía a uno de los autobuses… me acerqué a mirar y es cuando vi toda la sangre…

-¿Y encontró al hombre dentro del autobús?-preguntó el sheriff.

-No, no, no había nadie dentro… yo… cuando vi la sangre me asusté mucho, iba a dar el aviso y fue cuando oí un grito.-relató la mujer.

-La víctima fue encontrada a varios metros de aquí, -añadió Thomas-hay una zona boscosa cerca de los aparcamientos del profesorado, estaba tirado allí en medio.

-Bien.-dijo el sheriff asintiendo y se volvió hacia la mujer-¿Usted sabe quién es el hombre al que han atacado?

-No he podido reconocerlo, -admitió Claire- le vi un instante y tenía el rostro todo manchado de sangre, luego salí corriendo para avisar y bueno… ha ido llegando más gente y…

-¿Es posible alguien que trabaje en el centro?-aventuró a preguntar el joven agente.

-Es posible, -dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de disimular el temblor que seguía conquistando sus manos-pero soy muy despistada para las caras, podría ser algún profesor de los cursos superiores o algún personal del centro, pero no podría asegurarlo.

-Está bien.-dijo el sheriff, miró a Thomas y luego se dirigió a la profesora-Lleva a la señora Junge a la sala de profesores y que te de su dirección; tal vez necesitemos hablar con usted más adelante.

-Claro.-dijo ella tímidamente.

Por su parte el agente Thomas se limitó a asentir e hizo lo que el sheriff le había pedido.

* * *

Derek no se había confundido al referirse a ellos como cazadores, porque realmente los cuatro lo eran.

Los dos hombres y las dos mujeres se habían ido de Beacon Hill tras el acontecimiento ocurrido en el bosque y en aquel momento estaban en la cafetería que había situada frente a una gasolinera, a lo lejos, todavía podían verse las colinas del pueblo.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó una de las mujeres, la más baja del grupo, de largo pelo castaño y rizado.

-No deberías haber disparado sin estar seguro de que era un jodido hombre-lobo.-dijo la otra mujer, pelirroja y de pelo corto, mirando con gesto más que amenazador a uno de los hombres, situado a su derecha.

-No era luna llena y estaba en el bosque con un lobo, ¿qué se supone que iba a pensar? ¿Qué era un estúpido humano sin sentido común?-dijo el hombre sin tratar de sonar intimidado.

-¡No tiene sentido que discutamos entre nosotros!-exclamó la morena y dedicó una larga mirada al segundo hombre, al que no había hablado en todo aquel rato y se entretenía observando al resto y dando largos sorbos de una taza de humeante café negro.

Fue entonces, tras aquel silencio, cuando el teléfono móvil que aquel hombre sostenía en la mano, comenzó a vibrar. Él vio la pantalla y tras dedicarles una mirada al resto, se puso en pie y salió al exterior para tener algo de privacidad para hablar.

-Hola.-dijo él de forma lacónica.

_"-¿Qué ha pasado?"-_preguntó una voz femenina y furiosa por el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué crees que ha pasado algo?-dijo el joven, era rubio, de pelo algo largo y no debía tener más de treinta.

_"-Una de tus amiguitas me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que no habéis matado a Hale."-_rugió la mujer.

-No son mis amigos, -puntualizó el cazador-y estaría muerto si hubieras confiado en mí y me hubieras dejado venir solo.

_"-No deberías infravalorarlo."_-contestó y el joven pudo notar como asomaba en ella una maliciosa sonrisa.

-No lo hago, -dijo el hombre- sólo necesito una oportunidad, iré solo y está vez me aseguraré de que no vive para ver otro amanecer.

_"-Qué dramático."-_dijo ella en tono de burla-"_Pero no, tu oportunidad ha pasado, ahora es mi turno."_

-¿Vas a venir a Beacon Hill?-quiso saber el cazador.

_"-Es lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio_,-comentó-_y más vale que cuando yo aparezca no estéis ninguno de vosotros cerca."_

-Pero… ¿Kate?-trató de decir el joven, pero escuchó un pitido, como que la llamada se había cortado, más bien como que la mujer había colgado.

El cazador miró la pantalla del teléfono móvil y no pudo más que maldecir a la mujer, luego regresó junto a sus compañeros y les informó que debían irse tal y como tenían planeado; sin embargo, él no tenía intención de irse demasiado lejos y mucho menos si Kate Argent volvía a Beacon Hill.

* * *

El pánico se había apoderado de Scott, quien tras haber comprobado que su sueño poco parecía tener de ficción, comenzó a tratar de localizar con escaso éxito a Allison.

-Seguro que está bien.-dijo Stiles siguiendo a su amigo por los pasillos del instituto.

-No contesta a mis mensajes, Stiles.-contestó Scott ligeramente alterado, intercalaba miradas entre su teléfono móvil y la gente con la que se cruzaban, con la esperanza de que la morena diera señales de vida.

-Puede que sea una casualidad, ¿sabes?-dijo el joven tratando de calmar al joven licántropo-Una mera coincidencia.

-Ayúdame a encontrarla, ¿quieres?-le suplicó Scott y trató desesperadamente de encontrarla usando sus habilidades sobrenaturales.

Sin embargo, el pánico que Scott sentía pronto se descontroló, su respiración comenzó a agitarse más de lo debido y el chico se encontró luchando consigo mismo, rogando para mantener el control y sintiendo el ya algo más familiar fuego danzando en su interior; fue entonces, cuando los ojos de Scott se cubrieron del brillo ambarino, cuando se dejó llevar y dobló de un puñetazo la taquilla metálica contra la que se había apoyado. Que la taquilla en cuestión resultara ser la de Jackson, supuso un nuevo foco de atención en Scott y aquello le ayudó a controlar a su animal interior, de modo que evitando encontrarse con un problema más que no necesitaba, el joven se alejó lentamente de la taquilla disimulando de la mejor forma posible.

-Tío…-dejó escapar en un suspiro Stiles tras ver lo que su amigo había hecho.

Pero Scott no le respondió, siguió alejándose lentamente hasta que chocó contra alguien sin pretenderlo.

-¡Oh, dios mío!-exclamó la chica contra la que había chocado y los libros que llevaba en la mano se le cayeron irremediablemente al suelo-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Scott petrificado cuando fue consciente de que la chica era la propia Allison.

-Cuando se recupere mi corazón…, sí.-dijo ella divertida y se agachó para recoger sus cosas-¿Qué?

-Me alegro de verte.-susurró Scott sin quitarle los ojos de encima y ayudándola con los libros.

Y mientras los dos jóvenes se comían con la mirada, se escuchó por megafonía la voz del director comunicando un aviso:

_"-Atención alumnos, os habla el director, todos conocéis el incidente ocurrido esta noche en uno de nuestros autobuses; mientras la policía trabaja para determinar la ocurrido, las clases se impartirán según el horario previsto. Gracias."_

Las clases se mantenían, pero al menos Allison estaba bien y aquello era más que suficiente para Scott, quien seguía embelesado mirando a la morena.

-¡Guárdame un sitio en el comedor!-exclamó la chica despidiéndose de Scott con un gesto cariñoso que la llevó a desordenar su pelo.

-Sí, claro.-contestó él todavía bajo los efectos que Allison provocaba en él.

-¿Ves cómo estaba bien?-dijo Stiles quien se había mantenido en un segundo plano para no molestar a la pareja y que se acercó cuando la chica ya se había ido.

-¡Ya!-exclamó Scott sonriente.

-¡A veces las coincidencias ocurren!-exclamó Stiles y tuvo que tirar de Scott para llevarlo hasta la clase que empezaría en unos minutos.

* * *

Sin nada mejor que hacer y tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido con Stiles, algo que se hacía por momentos más difícil si estaba mucho tiempo en la casa, porque parecía que desde que el joven había puesto un pie en el interior, las paredes habían recibido gustosas su inconfundible olor y no estaban dispuestas a dejar que se disipara; Derek salió a correr por el bosque.

Llevaba un buen rato corriendo al límite de sus capacidades sobrenaturales cuando reparó en que alguien parecía estar observándole en la distancia.

Sin parar de correr, Derek redujo el ritmo y trató de escuchar o ver algo que le confirmara sus sospechas.

Fue entonces, cuando de soslayo, logró ver dos llamaradas rojas ocultas entre los árboles y difuminadas por la niebla vespertina, y entonces, supo que se trataba de él, del alfa que había estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo.

Aquel descubrimiento desconcertó un instante al joven y la duda, sirvió al otro licántropo para reaccionar antes de que el propio Derek lo hiciera. El alfa abandonó su posición y su mirada de fuego desapareció, no ocurrió lo mismo con su presencia, que seguía sintiéndose como peligrosa, pero poco a poco parecía alejarse.

Derek, quien por un segundo había aventurado un ataque, reaccionó por instinto y se dejó llevar en una carrera precipitada donde había dejado de ser el perseguido y le tocaba ser quien perseguía.

Pronto las habilidades superiores del alfa se hicieron más que evidentes, pero aun así, el joven licántropo no se rindió, utilizando sus habilidades, logró seguir el rastro de la otra bestia y no se detuvo hasta que flanqueó los límites de la propiedad de su propia casa.

Fue entonces cuando Derek se detuvo, buscó al alfa con la mirada y con todos sus sentidos, en un estado de alerta tan sumamente alto que acercarse a él en aquel momento hubiera sido fatal para cualquiera.

El joven dio un par de pasos y observó la mansión familiar, hasta el momento no había reparado en que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Derek se acercó lentamente y subió las escaleras del porche, allí el olor del alfa se confundía con el de la propia casa y con la esencia todavía persistente de Stiles, pero el lobo estaba seguro de que el alfa había entrado en el interior.

Dejándose llevar por un presentimiento que le golpeó con dureza, Derek entró como un vendaval en la residencia familiar y echó a correr escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación que Laura había ocupado; todas las cosas, las pocas que había, estaban revueltas, había arañazos nuevos en el suelo de madera, pero no parecía faltar nada.

El alfa había ido allí buscando algo, pero ya no se encontraba en la mansión de los Hale, Derek lo hubiera notado, o eso quiso creer, pero de todos modos recorrió las partes de la casa que todavía se mantenían en pie antes de volver a la que antaño fuera la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Con la puerta cerrada y sentando en el suelo, apoyada la espalda contra la pared, el joven lobo volvió a echar un nuevo vistazo a todos los papeles que había reunido Laura, su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en aquel informe policial, el ataque por parte de un animal a una chica de Halladay's County, el pueblo vecino y entonces supo que era momento de hacer aquella visita que había estado postergando demasiado tiempo.

Pero era de nuevo una sensación de miedo demasiado familiar que no le gustaba la que hasta la fecha le había impedido irse de Beacon Hill del mismo modo que había temido volver. Había odiado, en su momento, irse de Halladay's County cuando Laura desapareció y en cambio ahora, no estaba seguro de querer regresar. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo.

* * *

La clase de química en el instituto había empezado y a pesar de que Scott y Stiles se habían sentado en mesas diferentes, los dos parecían demasiado alterados como para permanecer mucho rato en silencio y prestando atención a las explicaciones del señor Harris.

-¿Y si la sangre de la puerta es mía?-preguntó Scott de repente aprovechando que el profesor estaba centrado escribiendo unas fórmulas en la pizarra.

-¿Y por qué no de un animal?-dijo Stiles en voz baja-Igual cazaste un conejo o algo así.

-¿Y qué hice?-dijo el otro joven con gesto de verdadera preocupación.

-¡Comértelo!-exclamó Stiles.

-¿Crudo?-preguntó Scott considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que aquello hubiera ocurrido.

-No, lo cocinaste en un pequeño horno para hombres lobo; -respondió Stiles sin poder evitarlo, a veces la inocencia de Scott le superaba-¡yo que sé, tú eres el que no se acuerda!

-Señor Stilinski, -dijo el profesor Harris con tono serio-si va susurrando a los compañeros, alguna chica podría confundir sus intenciones.

-¿Qué…?-trató de decir el chico no demasiado convencido de lo que el profesor había tratado de insinuar.

-Creo que al señor McCall y a usted les convendría estar separados, ¿no?-dijo el hombre.

-No.-balbució Stiles reflexionando sobre el hecho de que ni si quiera Scott y él compartían la misma mesa.

Pero el señor Harris no parecía ser fan de Stiles y con un gesto indicó a Scott que se cambiara de mesa, ocupando un asiento que había libre al lado de una chica.

-Déjeme comprobar si la ansiedad por la separación aumenta.-dijo el profesor ante lo que Stiles no pudo más que responder con una risa falsa, ¿en serio el hombre se creía gracioso?

Sin embargo, la calma duró poco, ya que un par de minutos después, la chica que compartía mesa con Scott vio algo a través de las ventanas.

-¡Hey! ¡Creo que han encontrado algo!-exclamó ella y se levantó para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Alertada toda la clase por la voz de la joven, la mayoría la imitó y se aproximó a las ventanas.

Parecía ser que la ambulancia al fin había llegado y los paramédicos llevaban a una persona en la camilla.

-Eso no es un conejo.-le susurró Scott a su amigo, quien se había situado al igual que el resto cerca de él junto a las ventanas.

Todos estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría fuera y nadie parecía escuchar al señor Harris diciéndoles que no había nada que ver y que volvieran a ocupar sus asientos.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre de la camilla trató de zafarse de quienes pretendían ayudarle y trató de levantarse, profiriendo al tiempo un grito que asustó a toda la clase.

-Escucha, eso es bueno, se ha levantado, no está muerto.-dijo Stiles observando la reacción de Scott y tratando de calmarlo-¡Los muertos no se levantan!

-Stiles, -le dijo su amigo con voz apremiante-¡lo hice yo!

* * *

El sheriff Stilinski había vuelto a la comisaría con un propósito y después de pasarse dos horas al teléfono, parecía haber logrado su cometido.

-¡Hoy traigo yo el café!-exclamó Nicole a modo de saludo, la forense parecía de buen humor tras haber trabajo toda la mañana.

-Gracias, -dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie e invitando a Nicole a entrar con un gesto, pues la mujer se había quedado apoyada en el quicio de la puerta del despacho del sheriff-¡realmente me hace falta!

-¿Algo nuevo?-quiso saber ella y le tendió una taza al hombre, luego desenroscó la tapa de un termo que ella misma había preparado en su casa y le sirvió.

-¿Esa pregunta no debería hacértela yo?-preguntó el sheriff y se apoyó en el borde de su mesa mientras Nicole ocupaba una de las sillas frente a él.

-¡Tu primero!-exclamó ella esbozando una sonrisa y sirviéndose café a sí misma.

-¡Oye, esto está muy bueno!-exclamó el hombre dando un nuevo sorbo al líquido humeante.

-Sí, he decidido traerme café de mi casa, porque el que tenemos en esta comisaría…-dijo ella negando con la cabeza y la frase quedó en el aire-En fin, ¿qué ibas a contarme?

-He estado hablando con la sheriff de Halladay's County,-comenzó a explicar Stilinski ante la mirada de curiosidad de su amiga-no han encontrado la nueva dirección de Anne Twyman, la chica que sobrevivió al ataque, pero al menos un agente me estará esperando y me enseñará el lugar donde toco ocurrió y demás.

-Ósea, que te vas a Halladay's County, -dijo Nicole-¿durante cuánto tiempo?

-En teoría, un par de días.-dijo el hombre.

-Pues cuando estés allí, aprovecha para visitar al forense local y que te cuente algún otro detalle del ataque a esa chica, -dijo la mujer-porque en el informe que Thomas me derivó, era un simple informe hospitalario en donde no se tenían en cuenta las pruebas.

-Sí, lo peor de todo que en Halladay's County no parecen estar demasiado preocupados por el ataque de un animal.-dijo el sheriff poniendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Creerán que se trata de un incidente aislado.-sugirió Nicole.

-Tal vez…-dijo el sheriff Stilinski y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, en un gesto demasiado parecido el que dejaba escapar su hijo de cuando en cuando.

-Bueno, he venido a verte por un motivo y espero que eso logre animarte.-comentó la mujer cuando vio al sheriff guardar silencio y evidentemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo el hombre y tras haber terminado el café, posó la taza vacía sobre el escritorio; luego se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a escuchar a la forense atentamente.

-He encontrado una coincidencia en las muestras de pelo de animal encontradas en todas las víctimas.-dijo la mujer.

-Vale…-dijo el sheriff ante el teatral silencio de Nicole.

-Es de una especia parecida al lobo, pero no es un lobo exactamente-dijo la forense.

El sheriff Stilinski la escuchó atentamente, asintió con la cabeza y esperó un par de minutos, pero Nicole no añadió nada más y se limitó a devolverle la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Esto es todo?-preguntó el hombre al fin.

-Es una buena noticia.-dijo ella sin comprender.

-Pero no nos sirve apenas de nada, -dijo él- quiero decir, ya sabíamos que los ataquen habían sido producidos por animales, pero…

-Ahora podrás investigar a razón de los hábitos de los lobos, -dijo Nicole y se quedó meditabunda-aunque bueno, si es una especie que aún no ha sido catalogada, podría tener otras costumbres…

-¡Creo que deberías revisar tu concepto de "buenas noticias"!-exclamó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

Justo en aquel momento, alguien golpeó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta ligeramente abierta para captar la intención del sheriff y la forense.

-Espero no interrumpir, -dijo Thomas, en su mano sujetaba la correa de Boone, uno de los pastores alemanes que trabajan en la policía-me lo llevo al veterinario; pero antes quería entregarle este papeleo, sheriff.

-Espera Thomas, -dijo el sheriff sujetando la puerta y haciendo al joven detenerse cuando ya trataba de alejarse por el pasillo-yo me llevaré a Boone al veterinario, así tendrá la oportunidad de preguntarle a Deaton sobre lo que opina de los ataques de lobo.

-Yo no he dicho que se tratara de un lobo exactamente, -dijo Nicole poniéndose en pie y sumándose a la conversación al tiempo que le tendía al sheriff el informe de sus análisis que todo aquel tiempo había tenido consigo-sino que se trata de una especie diferente emparentada con el lobo, ¡no es lo mismo!

-¡Lo que tú digas!-exclamó Stilinski dejando escapar un suspiro de puro cansancio; a aquellas alturas ya no entendía nada, cada día que pasaba y cada nueva pista, sólo hacía que la investigación se volviera más extraña.

* * *

Las clases se sucedieron demasiado lentamente tanto para Scott como para Stiles; el primero todavía seguía reviviendo retazos de un sueño del que no estaba completamente seguro de que lo fuera y el segundo trataba de no perder la cabeza cada vez que veía asomar una cazadora negra por los pasillos del instituto y su corazón se ponía a latir enloquecido en una mezcla explosiva entre nerviosismo y excitación.

Pero sin embargo, todo había terminado y en el comedor, los dos amigos, esperaron tener un momento a solas para poder compartir inquietudes. Así que tras rellenar sus bandejas de comida lo más rápido que pudieron, Scott y Stiles buscaron una mesa vacía y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-Los sueños no son recuerdos.-dijo Stiles adelantándose a los pensamientos del otro joven.

-Entonces no fue un sueño.-dijo Scott bajando la voz-Vale, algo pasó anoche y no recuerdo qué.

-¿Y por qué supones que Derek tiene la respuesta?-preguntó Stiles con un tono que no sonó precisamente como él esperaba.

-¿Estás celoso?-dijo su amigo realmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no…-dijo el otro joven sintiéndose indignado, aunque su respuesta parecía no convencerlo ni si quiera a sí mismo.

-Stiles, no me gustan los tíos, ¿entiendes?-dijo Scott.

-¿Es una pregunta trampa?-contestó el otro joven mirándole no muy convencido-Porque si es una pregunta trampa…

-No, Stiles, lo digo sencillamente porque durante la luna llena Derek no se transformó, -le aseguró su amigo-¡él lo controla! Yo voy por ahí atacando a toda la gente que se cruza en mi camino.

-Eso no lo sabes.-añadió Stiles.

-No, no lo sé.-dijo Scott enfadado, no hacía falta que nadie le recordaba que precisamente tenía problemas para recordar- No puedo salir con Allison, ¡lo cancelaré!

-No, no lo canceles; -dijo Stiles previendo que si Scott no salía con la morena, a él le tocaría aguantarle en un estado melancólico lo que restaba de día y dadas sus nuevas habilidades, no le parecía nada tentador aquella posibilidad- no puedes cancelar tu vida entera.

-¿Y entonces?-insistió el joven lobo-¿Hablarás con Derek?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Hablar con Derek?-dijo Stiles alterándose por momentos-¿Por qué?

-Has sido tu quien le ha estado besando recientemente, -dijo Scott con una media sonrisilla burlona-¿me equivoco al decir que hará más caso si eres tu quien le pide que me ayude?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, -dijo el joven sin dejarse convencer-Derek no puede decirse que sea un gran conversador.

-¿Eso qué significa?-preguntó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues que no hemos hablado demasiado…-dijo Stiles desviando la mirada y pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-Ósea, que os habéis limitado a enrollaros por el bosque mientras unos cazadores os perseguían.-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza.

-¡Básicamente!-exclamó Stiles dejando escapar una falsa risa ligeramente avergonzado-Pero no te preocupes tío, ¡algo pensaremos!

-¿Qué pensaréis?-preguntó Lydia interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes y tomando asiento al lado de Scott sin pedir si quiera permiso.

-Eh…-trató de decir Stiles, pero la aparición de la pelirroja le había pillado de sorpresa y el hecho de comprobar que, en general, no había vuelto a pensar en la chica, le desconcertó todavía más.

-Nada, cosas de deberes.-logró decir Scott tras un extraño intercambio de miradas con su amigo.

-¡Eso!-exclamó el otro joven siguiéndole la corriente al joven lobo, y entonces bajó la voz y se acercó todo lo que puedo para preguntar-¿Por qué se sienta aquí?

La única respuesta que Scott pudo emitir fue una mirada contrariada, y al segundo siguiente aparecieron otro par de chicos a los que secundó Allison.

Scott, al verla, apartó la mochila que había estado guardando el sitio para la morena y su preocupación y sorpresa dieron paso a la sonrisa de felicidad que siempre le invadía cuando la chica estaba cerca.

-Gracias.-dijo ella sonriente.

-¡De nada!-se limitó a decir Scott mientras seguía mirándola.

Stiles por su parte, seguía tan sorprendido de que repente todo el mundo hubiera decidido sentarse con ellos, que no reparó en que había otra chica sentada a su lado hasta que se volvió y a tiempo no estuvo de evitar un escandaloso grito de susto. La mejor opción era limitarse a comer.

Entonces, cuando el joven no creía que las cosas se fueran a poner peor, llegó Jackson; ¿Jackson, en serio?, se preguntó Stiles mentalmente.

-Levántate. -dijo el recién hablando con chulería y mirando a uno de sus amigos, el que estaba situado presidiendo la mesa.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Danny?-preguntó el joven sin querer levantarse de su asiento.

-Porque yo no le miro el canalillo a su novia.-dijo el mencionado, el cual estaba sentado a la derecha de Stiles.

Y tras esto, el otro joven se levantó de mala gana y fue a buscarse otro sitio en la misma mesa mientras Jackson tomaba asiento al lado de Lydia.

-Dicen que puede ser un animal salvaje.-dijo Danny sacando a colación el tema del ataque ocurrido la noche anterior-Un puma.

-O un león de montaña.-sugirió Jackson.

-Un puma es un león de montaña, ¿no es así?-dijo Lydia, era evidente que era mucho más inteligente de lo que quería dejar ver, sobretodo en presencia de Jackson, la chica conocía demasiado bien a su novio y sabía cómo debía tratarlo.

-¡Qué más da!-exclamó Jackson con arrogancia-El tío que atacaron seguro que era un yonki que iba a morir igualmente.

-Acabo de saber quién es.-dijo Stiles interviniendo al fin, había estado comprobando en su teléfono móvil si había alguna noticia al respecto del ataque y parecía que las noticiarios habían estado emitiendo un informativo-¡Mirad!

Todos se acercaron para poder ver la noticia siendo retransmitía por el teléfono de Stiles.

_"-La policía no va a difundir los detalles del incidente, pero ha confirmado que la víctima del ataque, Garrison Meyers, sigue vivo. Meyers ha sido ingresado en el hospital local donde se mantiene en estado crítico…"_

-Yo…conozco a ese hombre.-dijo Scott con voz temblorosa.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Allison verbalizando la sorpresa de toda la mesa.

-Sí, cuando vivía con mi padre cogía el mismo autobús cada día,-explicó Scott volviendo a ver el informativo de nuevo en el teléfono de su amigo-¡él era el conductor!

-Chicos, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?-pidió Lydia-Como… ¡Ah! ¿A dónde vamos mañana?

Allison, quien estaba concentrada en comer, se volvió hacia Lydia al notar la atenta mirada de la chica.

-Me has dicho que Scott y tú saldríais mañana por la noche.-le dijo Lydia.

-Am, -dijo Allison tratando de que su sorpresa ante aquello no fuera demasiado evidente; aunque parecía que Stiles no sabía disimular tan bien como la chica, ya que intercambió miradas aterradas con Scott-¡todavía no sabemos dónde!

-Pues… no pienso quedarme en casa otra noche viendo vídeos de lacrosse.-dijo Lydia mirando con suficiencia a Jackson-Si quedamos los cuatro, podemos hacer algo divertido.

-¿Salir?-dijo Scott verbalizando su miedo, ya le resultaba complicado el estar a solas con Allison y controlarse, si a la mezcla le añadíamos a Jackson, nada bueno podía salir de aquello-¿Los cuatro juntos? ¿Tú quieres… que salgamos mañana… con ellos?

-Sí, creo que será, ¡divertido!-respondió Allison, quien no parecía demasiado convencida de aquello.

-¿Sabes que es divertido?-dijo Jackson con desdén-¡Clavarme este tenedor en la cara!

-¡Ah, a la bolera!-exclamó Lydia quitándole a su novio el mencionado tenedor de la mano-Te encantan los bolos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Stiles no podría evitar dirigirle miradas difíciles de interpretar a Scott, le suplicaba que dijera algo, que se inventara una excusa, pero su amigo parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

-Sí, pero con buenos rivales.-sentenció Jackson.

-¿Cómo sabes que no somos buenos rivales para ti?-preguntó Allison retándole con la mirada y luego se volvió hacia Scott-¿Sabes jugar?

-Algo.-dijo Scott algo desconcertado.

-¿Juegas sólo algo? ¿O mucho?-quiso saber Jackson y dirigió su habitual tono chulesco al joven licántropo.

-Sí, de hecho, juego a los bolos.-dijo Scott sin amilanarse, aunque podría haber dicho que fue su animal interior quien dio aquella respuesta.

La cara que Stiles dibujó en aquel momento fue pura exasperación, pero el joven tuvo que esperar a que la hora del comedor se terminara para poder poner voz a sus pensamientos.

-¡No tienes ni idea de bolos!-le gritó Stiles a Scott cuando ambos jóvenes bajaban las escaleras del instituto para ir a la planta baja.

-Lo sé.-le respondió Scott-¡He sido un idiota!

-La has cagado por no haber pensado antes, -dijo su amigo- primero ha propuesto salir todos juntos y después te ha colado lo de los bolos.

-¿Salir juntos?-dijo Scott sin comprender a que venía tal exasperación por parte del otro joven.

-Nunca salgas con pivones, ¿vale?-dijo Stiles-¡Es la muerte! En cuanto salgáis serás su mejor amigo gay y entonces podrás salir con Danny.

-Pero, ¿por qué me está pasando esto?-dijo Scott sin reparar demasiado en lo que Stiles había dicho, porque de haberle escuchado, se habría dado cuenta de que lo que su amigo decía no tenía demasiado sentido-¿He matado a un hombre, o no?

-Yo no creo que le mole a Danny…-añadió Stiles.

-Le pido una cita a Allison y salimos todos.-dijo Scott malhumorado.

-¿Tú crees que le molo a los gays?-quiso saber el otro chico.

-Por fin soy titular del equipo, el capitán quiere hundirme y ahora…-dijo el joven lobo ignorando a su amigo y comprobando la hora en su teléfono móvil-¡Ahora llego tarde a trabajar!

-Espera, ¡Scott!-dijo Stiles sin poder detener a su amigo- No has… ¿Soy atractivo para los tíos? No me has contestado…

-¡Para mí lo eres!-exclamó una voz masculina cuyo dueño a punto estuvo de chocar contra Stiles cuando el joven se volvió con demasiado ímpetu.

-¡Joder, Derek!-exclamó Stiles dando un paso atrás por instinto para evitar caerse.

Vale, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, el lobo había aparecido en el momento más inoportuno y parecía haber oído perfectamente las preguntas que Stiles le había hecho en confidencia a Scott a pesar de que éste no le hubiera escuchado y lo peor de todo era que Derek le había respondido y seguía allí, en mitad del pasillo en medio del instituto, en un momento en que los pasillos estaban abarrotados de estudiantes que no podían obviar la presencia de Derek.

Las chicas en su mayoría, pasaban al lado de ellos e intercambiaban miraditas y risas seguidas probablemente por comentarios tales como "¿Quién ese chico?" y "¡Qué bueno está!" que Stiles sólo podía adivinar y que el propio Derek prefirió ignorar.

-Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Stiles tratando de hacer control sobre su propio cuerpo, rogando para que su corazón se calmara y luchando contra el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

-Me he enterado del ataque y…-contestó Derek tras un silencio y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Stiles, pero no pudo terminar la frase, expresar sus sentimientos no era algo que se le diera precisamente bien.

El joven licántropo había vuelto a salir de la mansión familiar cuando el rastro de la presencia del alfa se enfrió y cuando percibió, arrastrada por el viento, la inconfundible fragancia de la sangre derramada.

Había ido al pueblo y no necesitó investigar demasiado para saber qué había ocurrido, a aquellas horas los informativos no se hacían eco de otra noticia que no fuera el ataque ocurrido en las proximidades del instituto de Beacon Hill. Y turbado por una extraña necesidad, Derek no había podido más que colarse en el instituto y buscar a Stiles.

-¿Y…?-repitió Stiles exagerando más de la cuenta la pausa y esperando que Derek terminara su frase.

Pero en vez de eso Derek se volvió y pareció empezar a ponerse nervioso siendo el foco de tanta atención.

-Podemos ir a un sitio más privado, si quieres.-dijo Stiles interpretando de ese modo la reacción del lobo.

-¡Vale!-se limitó a decir Derek y siguió a Stiles. El joven había estudiado años antes en el mismo instituto y no tuvo que llegar hasta los vestuarios para saber que era allí a donde se dirigían.

-Aquí nadie nos molestará.-dijo Stiles invitando a pasar al moreno.

Derek entró en los vestuarios y a pesar de que sus sentidos le decían que Stiles tenía razón, que no había nadie, no pudo evitar recorrer la estancia. El volver a estar en aquel lugar tras tanto tiempo, hizo aflorar en el lobo recuerdos olvidados y que en aquella ocasión, no eran dolorosos en absoluto.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Stiles observándolo, el joven había posado su mochila sobre uno de los bancos de madera y se acercó un par de pasos a Derek, pero manteniendo la distancia.

-Estaba preocupado.-dijo Derek deteniéndose, pero sólo se volvió lo suficiente para ver al chico de reojo.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí?-dijo Stiles negando con la cabeza y dejó escapar una sonrisa, todo lo que estaba comenzando a sentir en aquel momento hacia Derek le abrumaba un poco.

-Sí.-se limitó a decir el lobo y en un rápido movimiento estuvo plantado justo en frente de Stiles.

-¡Vaya…!-exclamó Stiles notando como demasiado brusca la invasión de su espacio personal y su instinto por mantener las distancias, un instinto estúpido en aquel momento pensó Stiles, le hizo golpearse la cabeza contra la taquilla que tenía a sus espaldas al tratar de apartarse.

El combate de miradas que se inició a continuación pareció detener el tiempo y el silencio era tal que ambos pudieron escuchar perfectamente los inconfundibles truenos de una tormenta que parecía aproximarse.

-Por cierto, -dijo Stiles sin saber qué hacer con las manos- Scott tiene un problemilla, ya sabes, asuntos de hombres-lobo y bueno… me preguntaba si tu…

Que Stiles dejara su frase en el aire esta vez tuvo una razón lógica, uno no podía hablar cuando le estaban besando.

Y parecía que hasta la fecha, los besos que Derek le daba a Stiles eran lo único que conseguía hacer callar al adolescente antes, durante y después del beso. Porque los besos que le daba el lobo, siempre eran besos exigentes y bruscos, rallaban la necesidad y nunca se detenían hasta que la demanda de oxígeno se volvía una cuestión vital.

-He venido a despedirme…-dijo Derek compartiendo respiración con Stiles, alejándose lo necesario de él para poder hablar, en voz baja, ronca, adherida de excitación y hambre.

-¿Despedirte?-preguntó Stiles con una voz reflejo de la del lobo; ahora sus manos tenían una misión y aquella era mantener la cara de Derek lo más próxima a la suya.

-Sí, -dijo él, sus manos seguía tirando del cuerpo de Stiles hacia el suyo, aunque en realidad era imposible que estuvieran más pegados-estaré fuera… unos días.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber el joven y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue otro interminable beso.

Derek sabía que no debía acercarse a Stiles, era consciente del peligro que el joven corría solo por relacionarse con él, ya ni qué decir tenía si alguien se enteraba de que comenzaba a preocuparle más de lo que se había atrevido a confesarse a sí mismo la última vez que había meditado sobre el asunto.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, se había colado en el instituto de Beacon Hill con la absurda excusa de comprobar que Stiles estaba bien, de sobra podría haberlo comprobado en la distancia, incluso a través de los informativos, donde repetían una y otra vez que la única víctima había sido un hombre de mediana edad.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, Derek sabía que no habría podido irse del pueblo sin besar una última vez a Stiles, necesitaba del mismo modo hacerle una promesa, aunque fuera una promesa velada, que volvería, por sus besos, por él.

A pesar de la intención, todo buen momento parecía estar dispuesto a estropearse y aquel no podía ser menos.

La puerta de los vestuarios se abrió de repente y alguien entró; Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero Derek aprovechó la interrupción para irse sin tener que decir adiós.

-¡Stiles!-exclamó Danny sorprendiéndose de encontrar al joven allí en medio, apoyado todavía contra la taquilla sobre la que Derek le había estado besando y con la mirada perdida en el infinito-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Stiles parpadeando varias veces y volviendo la cabeza para ver al chico por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo.

-¿Qué hacías?-le preguntó el otro joven y caminó hacia su taquilla, se había olvidado en ella el libro de historia la última vez que estuvo allí.

-¡Nada!-exclamó Stiles en un tono más próximo a la normalidad y como sospechaba de una erección, se alejó de Danny disimulando lo mejor que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta, recoger su mochila y utilizarla para taparse.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-le preguntó Danny tras recoger su libro y observó al otro joven con gesto contrariado.

-¡Mmm!-exclamó Stiles asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Todavía receloso, Danny cerró su taquilla e iba a guardar el libro de historia en la mochila, pero la cara de Stiles le hizo cambiar de opinión, así que recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a salir lo más rápido posible de los vestuarios.

La puerta se cerró tras el chico; sin embargo, Stiles esperó un par de segundos aguantando la respiración y al fin dejó que su tensión se liberara en un largo suspiro.

-¡No gano para sustos!-exclamó él y tras volver a posar la mochila en el mismo banco, recorrió los vestuarios buscando a Derek sin éxito. Le llamó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el lobo se había largado.- ¿Derek?

* * *

El sheriff Stilinski aparcó el coche patrulla en los aparcamientos libres que había al lado de la clínica veterinaria y estaba por bajarse del vehículo junto a Boone cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí?-preguntó el hombre abriendo la puerta y agradeciendo el llevar las gafas de sol, pues las nubes grises se mezclaban con molestos rayos de sol que deslumbraban a cualquiera. Luego cogió el informe que tenía posado sobre el asiento del copiloto.

_"-Jefe,_ -se escuchó por la otra línea la voz de Thomas-_hemos confirmado la identidad del hombre que atacaron esta madrugada; bueno, nosotros y también la prensa."_

-¿Ya se ha corrido la voz?-preguntó el sheriff, no le gustaba para nada que los medios de comunicación se metieran de aquella manera y cundiera el pánico, si era cierto que la gente debía tener cuidado y prestar más atención que habitualmente, pero había unos límites.

_"-Alguien ha debido hablar con ellos;_ -dijo Thomas-_bueno, en resumen, el nombre de la víctima es Garrison Meyers y tal y como sospechábamos, era conductor de autobuses escolares."_

-¿Y ya sabes por qué estaba en el instituto a esas horas?-dijo el sheriff mientras hacía que el perro se bajara del coche y le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

_"-Hemos estado haciendo una lista de posibles personas que le conocieran,_ -explicó el joven agente-_pero no tiene familia en Beacon Hill y el hombre no era demasiado social."_

-Está bien, infórmame de cualquiera otra novedad.-dijo el sheriff Stilinski entrando por fin en la clínica veterinaria.

_"-Por supuesto."-_dijo Thomas antes de colgar.

El sheriff se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme y sabiendo de sobra que Deaton estaría esperando por la cita que tenía apuntada a razón de Boone, llevó al perro a la sala de examinación.

Cuando Stilinski llegó, Scott McCall también estaba allí, el joven parecía haber llegado recientemente.

-Hola, -dijo Deaton viendo entrar al sheriff y se acercó a Boone-¡aquí viene alguien para que le quite los puntos!

-Hola Scott, -dijo el sheriff quitándose las gafas de sol y saludando con cordialidad al mejor amigo de su hijo-¿ya estás madurando?

El chico, quien había asegurado por un momento que el sheriff Stilinski estaba allí para interrogarle a él por el ataque que había sufrido el conductor de autobús, tardó un instante en reaccionar mientras veía como Deaton subía a Boone a la camilla y comprobaba la herida que el animal tenía en una de sus patas delanteras.

-Sí.-logró decir Scott tras una pausa demasiado larga, más valía tarde que nunca, y siguió con su tarea de reponer el material agotado.

-Deaton, si no te importa, ¿le puedes echar un vistazo a estas fotos?-dijo el sheriff tendiéndole al otro hombre el informe que llevaba en la mano-En Sacramento no saben de qué animal es.

-No es que sea un experto… -dijo el hombre echando un vistazo a las mencionadas fotos-¿Este es el hombre del autobús?

-Sí, hayamos pelo de lobo en su ropa, el cual también coincide con los rastros encontrados en el cuerpo de Laura Hale.-explicó Stilinski-Sin embargo, Nicole me ha asegurado de que se trata de una especie diferente, alguna que todavía no ha sido catalogada, ¿es eso posible?

-¿Lobo?-preguntó Scott interviniendo en la conversación y sin dar tiempo a Deaton para contestar la pregunta del sheriff-Es que… recuerdo haber leído en alguna parte que no había lobos en California desde hace 60 años.

-Y tienes razón, -comentó Deaton- pero los lobos son muy migratorios, y si se trata de otra especie con la que tienen similitudes, puede que hayan vuelto conducidos por un impulso o también por un fuerte recuerdo.

-¿Los lobos tienen memoria?-quiso saber Scott bastante sorprendido.

-Memoria a largo plazo sí, pero sólo si está asociado a un instinto primario.-dijo el veterinario y luego, valiéndose de una foto de las heridas del señor Meyers, se dirigió al sheriff-¿Ves esto?

-Sí.-respondió el sheriff contemplando la foto donde se veían las heridas que el hombre tenía en el rostro.

-Son garras, -explicó Deaton y mientras hablaba, Scott no pudo más que sentir una apremiante sensación como de nudo en el estómago-un lobo habría atacado con sus colmillos, al cuello o a la columna vertebral.

-¿Puede ser entonces lo que Nicole sugirió?-aventuró a preguntar el hombre-¿Un animal diferente emparentado con el lobo?

-Tal vez las muestras que analizasteis estuvieran contaminadas. -sugirió Deaton.

-Es posible.-dijo el Stilinski y se pasó la mano por la cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

-De todos modos, las heridas no coinciden con lo habitual en un lobo, -siguió contando Deaton mientras Scott, que se limitaba a escuchar, revivía de nuevo el sueño en donde Allison había sido la víctima-este hombre no tiene heridas en los tobillos, una zona que los lobos atacarían para hacer caer a su presa.

-Entiendo…-dijo el sheriff dejando escapar un suspiro. Todas sus pistas parecían callejones sin salida.

-¡Siento no serte de más ayuda!-exclamó Deaton devolviéndole al sheriff las fotos y el resto del informe.

-Nah, no te preocupes.-dijo él esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Por su parte, el veterinario se limitó a asentir antes de volver a centrar su atención en la herida de Boone.

* * *

Tras haberse ido del instituto, Stiles llegó a casa de mal humor, la forma en que Derek se había ido le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Así que tras haber comprobado que su padre todavía no estaba en la casa y después de haberle dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz diciéndole que estaba bien, no había tenido más opción que ducharse para tratar de desquitarse y después de un par de horas caminando por la casa sin tener demasiado claro qué debía hacer y si realmente debía hacer algo, logró sacar sus libros, sus apuntes y comenzó a hacer los deberes.

* * *

Por su parte Scott, tras terminar su turno de trabajo en la clínica veterinaria, decidió acercarse al hospital y llevar la cena a su madre, pues la mujer tenía turno de noche. Sin embargo, la intención del joven lobo no era del todo inocente, ya que sabía que el señor Meyers había sido ingresado en el hospital de Beacon Hill y quería tener la oportunidad de descubrir algo.

-Oh, ¿es mi maravilloso, inteligente, guapo y generoso hijo que me trae la cena?-dijo Melissa al ver acercarse a su hijo por el pasillo y conociéndole de sobra, el joven no podría tramar nada bueno.

-Igual no te apetecía ir a la cafetería.-dijo Scott con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Eres el más tramposo, cariñoso, considerado y hábil que he conocido en mí vida, -dijo la mujer divertida-¡dime que no quieres el coche mañana!

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Scott dándoselas de ofendido, aunque en el fondo a la mujer no le faltara razón.

-¿Qué?-dijo Melissa encogiéndose de hombros-Hay toque de queda, no hay coche. ¡Pero me quedo con la cena! ¡Te quiero!

-Yo también.-dijo Scott negando con la cabeza y tras un instante se decidió a marcharse.

Sin embargo, según se alejaba caminando por el pasillo, la curiosidad pudo más que él e instintivamente localizó la habitación donde estaba Garrison Meyers. Comprobando que nadie se daba cuenta, Scott se coló en el interior y trató de hablar con él.

El hombre estaba cubierto de vendas, tenía algún que otro corte en la cara que sencillamente se habían limitado a curarle, estaba conectado a varias máquinas y parecía estar sumido en un sueño intranquilo.

-¿Señor Meyers?-preguntó Scott con precaución, no quería sobresaltar al hombre, bastante mal lo había pasado ya.

Tras un instante, el hombre pareció despertar y notando la presencia del chico, se giró para verlo.

-¿Está mejor?-le preguntó Scott.

Entonces el hombre reaccionó de manera imprevista, comenzó a alterarse, a emitir quejidos y se aferró al brazo de Scott muerto de pánico, como suplicándole misericordia. ¿Acaso le había reconocido?

-Vale… ¡cálmese!-repetía el joven lobo una y otra vez tratando de que el hombre se relajara, pero el pánico que el señor Meyers sentía pronto fue compartido por Scott.

Alguna de las máquinas que estaban conectadas al hombre debió indicar su estado alterado, pues alguien acudió a ver que ocurrida y resultó ser Melissa McCall.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-le gritó la mujer a su hijo y tiró de él para alejarlo del hombre, quien seguía forcejeando y gritando.

-Yo…-trató de decir Scott.

-¡Fuera!-gritó Melissa, a quien en aquel momento le preocupaba más el estado del señor Meyers-¡Ahora! ¡Vete, vete!

Reaccionando a duras penas, Scott salió de la habitación tratando de no llamar la atención más de lo debido, se fue del hospital lo más rápido que pudo y recogió su bicicleta para seguir alejándose de aquel lugar; ante lo ocurrido, Scott debía hacer algo.

* * *

Tras la interrupción que Derek y Stiles habían sufrido en los vestuarios, el primero había decidido irse, lo consideraba mejor así, lo de las despedidas también tenía un fuerte componente emocional y no estaba preparado para decirle adiós a más gente importante para él.

Tal vez aquel pensamiento era un tanto dramático por su parte, pero el joven lobo no debía actuar de la forma en la que lo había estado haciendo. Él era un licántropo y había gente que le quería muerto, muchos por qué lo que era, otros sencillamente por quién era y en circunstancias como aquella, un error podía ser fatal, podía entender que él mismo saliera herido, pero no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Stiles por una guerra que no era la suya.

Mantener a Stiles a salvo era la máxima que durante los últimos días Derek había tratado de seguir y no hacía ni apenas unas horas, había vuelto a cruzar la línea.

De todos modos, y tras haber observado desde la distancia como Stiles se subía a su jeep y se iba del instituto, Derek había conseguido volver a su casa y había estado recogiendo sus cosas con la única intención de marcharse nada más terminar de hacerlo.

Pero el lobo no parecía tener ni un minuto de calma, ya que cuando sus pocas pertenencias estaba ya dispuestas en el interior de una bolsa de deporte negra, notó que un coche se acercaba a la mansión de los Hale.

Decidido a enfrentar a quien fuera, Derek se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y echó un vistazo al exterior y vio que se trataba de un agente del departamento del sheriff.

En aquel momento, el joven estaba tan alterado que por un instante su frustración estuvo por jugarle una mala pasada; pero logró controlarse.

Todavía desde la ventana, Derek observó como el hombre se bajaba del vehículo y echaba un vistazo a la casa, a la cual no se acercó demasiado, casi el joven lobo pudo olor en el aire el aroma del miedo.

_"-No parece haber nadie, central_; -dijo el agente hablando por la radio con otro agente en comisaría_-¿quiere que eche un vistazo?"_

_"-Unidad 16, es propiedad del condado, asegúrese que está vacía."_-respondió alguien por el otro lado de la línea.

Derek quien podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación, dejó escapar un silencioso gruñido al aire, la mansión de los Hale le pertenecía y poco le importaba lo que dijeran un montón de papeles.

_"-No, no creo que haya nadie dentro."_-respondió el agente utilizando de nuevo la radio, se le notaba algo tenso.

_"-Por el amor de Dios, 16, entre y compruebe que no hay nadie."_-dijo con autoridad el otro agente.

_"-Entendido."-_dijo el hombre no muy convencido y lentamente se acercó a la casa.

Sin embargo, Derek no iba a permitir que aquel hombre pusiera un pie en su casa y aprovechando que el agente llevaba un perro a modo de compañero en el asiento de atrás de su coche patrulla, el lobo vio su oportunidad.

Los ojos de Derek se cubrieron de un azul imposible y le dedicó, todavía a distancia, una larga mirada al animal, quien como loco, empezó a ladrar y gruñir contra la ventanilla ligeramente abierta del coche.

Y aquello tuvo la respuesta esperada; el agente, a quien la respuesta del perro no hizo más que potenciar su estado ya de por si alterado, no se lo pensó dos veces, se alejó todo lo rápido que pudo de la calcinada casa y se subió al coche patrulla para alejarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Casa una maliciosa sonrisa estuvo por asomar en el pálido rostro de Derek, casi, pero una nueva presencia le hizo recuperar el estado de alerta, el cual se relajó un poco cuando constató que era Scott quien se acercaba caminando por el bosque.

_"-Sé que me oyes_, -dijo Scott deteniéndose lo bastante lejos como para apreciar la mansión de los Hale al completo_-¡ayúdame!"_

Y en respuesta a la petición de Scott, la anhelada tormenta se desató sobre Beacon Hill.

Scott corrió hacia el porche de la casa para resguardarse de la lluvia y esperó paciente a que Derek apareciera.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraron frente a frente en mitad del porche y durante un instante ambos parecieron examinarse mutuamente con la mirada.

-Oye, -dijo Scott al fin-sé que por mi culpa te detuvieron y revelamos a los cazadores tu paradero; yo no sé lo que le pasó a tu hermana, pero creo que anoche ataqué a alguien y que resultó herido, fue un sueño… monstruoso, no sé si eso ha pasado realmente…

-¿Tú crees que lo atacaste?-le preguntó Derek.

-¿Viste lo que hice anoche?-dijo Scott ligeramente alterado.

-No.-contestó el lobo, quien sabía poco más de lo que habían dicho en las noticias.

-¿Podrías ser sincero conmigo?-casi le suplicó el joven-¿Haré daño a alguien?

-Sí.

-¿Podría matar?-quiso saber Scott.

-Sí.

-¿Voy a matar a alguien?-preguntó el joven de nuevo asustándose por momentos.

-¡Seguramente!-exclamó Derek sin contemplaciones y en aquel momento Scott comprendió a lo que Stiles se había referido cuando dijo que el lobo no era un gran conversador.

Scott suspiró con agobio, todo aquello era una situación que le venía grande, el joven negó con la cabeza y se alejó un par de pasos de Derek, apoyándose contra una de las columnas del porche, meditando qué debía hacer.

-Escucha, -dijo Derek, tal vez actuando por lo que Stiles había estado a punto de pedirle-puedo enseñarte cómo recordar, a controlar la transformación incluso en luna llena, pero a cambio de algo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Scott no demasiado seguro de que debía hacer aquel trato.

-Ya lo verás.-dijo Derek; en el fondo sabía que involucrar a Scott significa lo más probable involucrar también a Stiles, pero en aquel momento, no contaba con más apoyo y la ayuda de Scott podría servirle en el futuro-Por ahora te daré lo que necesitas, vuelve al autobús, entra, míralo, siéntelo, deja que tus sentidos, tu vista, tu olfato, tu tacto recuerden por ti.

-¿Nada más?-quiso saber Scott, aquello parecía demasiado sencillo-¿Sólo volver?

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasó?-dijo el lobo con cierto tono chulesco.

-Quiero saber si le hice daño.-sentenció el chico.

-No es eso, -dijo Derek observándole-quieres saber si le harás daño a ella.

Ante lo evidente, Scott no tuvo si quiera el valor para contestar, apartó la mirada de Derek y la dejó perderse entre las hojas acumuladas en el porche. Pasados un par de minutos demasiado silenciosos y donde la presencia de la lluvia cobró más importancia, Scott se giró para confirmar que Derek se había vuelto a desvanecer.

* * *

Tras haber hablado con Derek, Scott se había ido directamente a buscar a su amigo Stiles. El joven lobo le había puesto al día sobre su conversación con Derek y le había pedido que le acompañara al instituto, necesitaba saber si realmente había sido él quien había atacado al señor Meyers.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al recinto escolar en el jeep de Stiles y lo dejaron aparcado a unos metros de distancia de donde los autobuses escolares pasaban la noche.

En aquel momento todo parecía tranquilo, la noche era fresca, pero al menos había dejado de llover y los dos chicos se bajaron del jeep dispuestos a colarse en el recinto del instituto.

-Voy yo solo, -dijo Scott con voz apremiante mientras ambos se acercaban a la valla que les impedía ir más allá- alguien tiene que vigilar.

-¿Por qué soy yo el que siempre vigila?-dijo Stiles sintiendo la emoción del momento y comenzó a escalar la valla.

-Porque solo somos dos. -le dijo Scott tirándole del brazo y haciéndole descender.

-Tío, -dijo el otro joven molesto-¿por qué me siento como "_Batman & Robin_"? ¡Yo no quiero ser siempre _Robin_!

-Nadie es ni _Batman_ ni _Robin_ siempre.-dijo Scott no muy seguro de comprender a su amigo.

-¿Ni si quiera a ratos?-dijo Stiles con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

-¡Tu quédate aquí!-le pidió Scott.

-¡Oh, dios mío!-dijo su amigo elevando la voz, mostrando claras evidencias de su desesperación y echó de nuevo a andar hacia el jeep-¡Vale!

Entonces Scott saltó la valla y caminando lentamente se acercó al autobús escolar en el que había tenido lugar el ataque y que todavía seguía precintado por el cordón policial. Sin embargo, aquello no detuvo al joven licántropo, quien se armó de valor y avanzó hasta llegar al interior del vehículo amarillo; luego, puso en práctica las instrucciones que Derek le había dado y un par de minutos después, los recuerdos reales comenzaron a aflorar.

Y de repente, el claxon del jeep de Stiles captó la atención de Scott y al volver la mirada hacia las ventanillas, vio el haz de luz de una linterna, después de todo parecía que la policía había dejado al menos a un agente para custodiar el vehículo y Scott no tuvo más remedio que salir de forma precipitada de allí.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-le gritaba Stiles desde el interior del jeep, el motor ya estaba en marcha y solo esperaba a que su amigo se subiera para largarse lo más rápido posible.

-¡Venga, vámonos ya!-exclamó Scott compartiendo la tensión con el otro joven tras haber sido casi descubiertos y subido ya dentro del jeep.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Stiles mientras conducía como un loco-¿Has recordado algo?

-Sí, -dijo Scott sujetándose en donde podía para evitar las bruscas sacudidas que su amigo provocaba al conducir-yo estuve allí, y la sangre, ¡era mía!

-¿Le atacaste?-preguntó Stiles sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

-No, -dijo Scott-vi unos ojos brillantes, pero no eran los míos. Era Derek.

-¿Y el conductor?-dijo su amigo.

-Creo que yo intenté protegerle.-dijo Scott recordando una parte donde el señor Meyers estaba siendo arrastrado pero el pasillo del autobús y Scott le tendía la mano para tratar de ayudarle.

-¿Por qué iba Derek a ayudarte a recordar que él lo atacó?-preguntó Stiles reparando en que lo que antes había dicho su amigo no tenía demasiado sentido.

-¡Eso es lo que no entiendo!-exclamó el otro joven con desesperación.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con la manada. -sugirió Stiles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Scott con curiosidad.

-¡Iniciación!-dijo Stiles-Atacar juntos.

-¿Crees que degollar a alguien es motivo para unirse?-dijo el otro joven mirando a su amigo sin comprender.

-No fuiste tú, tú no eres un asesino.-sentenció Stiles-Eso significa que…

-…puedo salir con Allison.-dijo Scott terminando la frase de su amigo y su tono de alarma dio paso a algo bueno.

-Significa que no me matarás.-puntualizó Stiles.

-¡Ah, claro!-exclamó Scott dándole la razón-También…

Stiles le dedicó una mirada asesina de reojo a su amigo y decidió acercarle a su casa.

-Por cierto, -dijo Scott antes de bajarse-¿qué vas a hacer con Derek?

-¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?-preguntó Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya sabes, -dijo Scott-puede que no matase a su hermana, pero sigue siendo peligroso.

-¡Lo sé!-exclamó el otro joven negando con la cabeza y se limitó a mirar a su amigo, no tenía respuesta para aquello.

-Bueno, prométeme que al menos tendrás cuidado.-dijo Scott bajándose al fin del vehículo.

-¡Descuida!-exclamó Stiles a modo de despedida y al rato se marchó.

Varios minutos después, Stiles llegó a su casa y para su alivio, su padre todavía no había llegado.

El joven aparcó el jeep y se bajó de él justo cuando una nueva lluvia, menuda pero insistente, comenzaba a caer y decidió echar una carrera para resguardarse en su casa.

Entonces se escucharon unos ruidos sordos en al lateral de la casa y Stiles no supo de qué se trataba hasta que notó como alguien tiraba de él y le empotraba con fuerza contra la pared.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Derek sujetando a Stiles por el cuello de su camisa de tal modo que impedía al joven moverse. El lobo, que se había quedado intranquilo tras su charla con Scott, decidió mantener al joven vigilado y no pudo más que observar con desesperación la incursión de los dos jóvenes en el recinto escolar.

-¡Oh, mierda!-exclamó Stiles a duras penas, el marcaje del lobo le cortaba ligeramente la respiración.

Derek siguió mirándole y la irá se dibujó en su cara, su mueca era un gruñido silencioso y durante un instante sus ojos relampaguearon de azul.

-¿Atacar a su mejor amigo… también forma parte… de la iniciación de Scott?-logró articular el joven.

-¿Qué?-dijo Derek sin comprender.

-El hombre del autobús… -dijo él y sus manos se aferraron al brazo que Derek tenía posado sobre su cuello- Tú le atacaste…

-¡Yo no he atacado a nadie!-rugió el lobo luchando por controlarse.

-Vaya… juraría que es lo que estás haciendo… ahora mismo…-dijo Stiles en un hilo de voz.

Entonces Derek pareció ser consciente de la situación y soltó con rapidez a Stiles al tiempo que daba un paso atrás. Su mirada furiosa se turbó de culpabilidad y evitó mirar al joven directamente a los ojos tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la tos que hizo doblarse a Stiles por la mitad mientras trataba de llenar sus pulmones de anhelado oxígeno.

-Lo siento, yo no…-dijo Derek en un susurro apenas audible mirándole de lado.

-Scott tenía razón cuando dijo que eras peligroso.-contestó Stiles cuando hubo recuperado la compostura, todavía notando la presión sobre su garganta.

-Sí, es cierto.-dijo el lobo y al fin logró mirarle-Por eso deberías mantener las distancias, pero no sólo conmigo, también de Scott.

-Scott es mi mejor amigo, -sentenció Stiles y parecía en aquel momento no quedar rastro de la anterior excitación que sentía al tener a Derek cerca- no pienso dejarlo tirado.

-¡No era una sugerencia!-le dijo el joven licántropo y a pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras, no parecía demasiado convincente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?-dijo Stiles tragándose a duras penas el miedo que comenzaba a sentir.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-dijo Derek negando con la cabeza-Mi mundo es demasiado peligroso.

-Tu arrastraste a Scott a tu mundo, deberías haber sabido que eso me incluía también a mí.-añadió el otro joven.

-Yo no os arrastré a mi mundo, Stiles.-dijo Derek mirándole con pesar-¡Yo no fui quien mordió a Scott!

-¿Cómo qué no?-dijo Stiles contrariado y al mirar a Derek a los ojos, supo que no mentía.

El silencio les invadió y por un momento, la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado bajo el que ambos estaban resguardados casi se tornó una melodía que presagiaba algo peligroso.

-Derek…-susurró Stiles haciéndole volver a la realidad.

-Yo no ataqué al hombre del autobús, -sentenció-ni tampoco soy el responsable de la transformación de Scott.

-¿Y entonces…?-insistió el joven, había demasiados interrogantes aún sin respuesta.

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó Derek negando con la cabeza.

Un suspiró dejó escapar el lobo y se paseó por la entrada de la casa de Stiles, se volvió un instante para mirar una última vez al joven y decidió irse.

-Derek, ¡espera!-exclamó Stiles y fue tras él.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraron en mitad de la calle, la lluvia caía con ganas sobre ellos, pero a ninguno pareció importarle.

Entonces esta vez fue Stiles quien tomó la iniciativa, tiró de Derek y se lanzó a probar sus labios.

-¿Me temes?-preguntó Derek en un susurro cuando se separaron.

Sin embargo, el beso que Stiles le acababa de dar parecía hablar por él, por lo que el joven sencillamente se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar cuya mano seguía sujetándole la cara.

-Porque yo jamás te haría daño.-añadió el lobo.

Las palabras sobraban y los besos parecían ser más elocuentes, pero cuando sus labios estaban por volver a fusionarse una vez más, el coche patrulla del sheriff Stilinski captó la atención de ambos y tuvieron que separarse.

Cuando el padre de Stiles se acercó a él, Derek se había desvanecido ya con la noche.

-¡Stiles!-le dijo el hombre-¿Qué haces ahí en medio mojándote? ¡Vamos, entra en casa!

Dejándose arrastrar por el hombre, Stiles caminó hacia el interior de la casa todavía con el sabor de los labios de Derek en los suyos y con un extraño sentimiento mezcla de miedo y excitación.

-¡Maldito lobo amargado!-exclamó el joven en un susurro divertido antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

**… ****_continuará_**!

* * *

**_COMENTARIOS:_**

Capítulo 1:

-**Crish1394**: Muchas gracias por el comentario; para la próxima te recomiendo que leas con una tila al lado…, mejor evitar los ataques al corazón :P

-**mika**: Gracias por leer y comentar…!

-**sterek4ever**: Se agradece el comentario..!

Capítulo 2:

-**yokimon12345**: Ya sabes, se agradece un montón que sigas leyendo y comentando…! ;) A ver qué te parece el nuevo capítulo…!

-**josetoro**: Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por decirme que te parece la historia..!

-**laura**: Me encanta que te encante; gracias por comentar…! =)

-**Guest**: Corazón a 1000; imagino que eres la misma persona que comentó también en el capítulo 1, así que nada… una tila, un saludo y muchas gracias..!

-**Merthurr**: Aquí está la continuación (aunque sólo sea una mitad, es bastante larga…:P).

-**mika**: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado; gracias por comentar…!

-**matias** **rumbler**: Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario ;).

Un último **GRACIAS** también a los que habéis dado a "favorito" y también a los "seguidores"…!


End file.
